Rabbit's Transmigrant
by 3cep
Summary: After Naruto's spirit is broken he meets a woman who changes his life forever. Naruharem Godlike Naruto. Uzumakicest. Neglected Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto stood on the head of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage, looking down at Konohagakure no Sato, his eyes filled with hatred at the sight of the village that had caused him to suffer so much pain and sorrow.

He turned to look over at the head of the First Hokage many thought of him as the embodiment of the 'will of fire', Naruto although he acknowledged the man's **Wood Release** prowess and accomplishments he felt however that the man had also been naive and too trusting sharing out the Bijuu the way he did. The man's friendship with Madara an _Uchiha_ really disgusted Naruto.

Tobirama Senju was the only Hokage Naruto liked, he like Naruto held no love for the _Uchiha_. To Tobirama 'a good Uchiha was a dead Uchiha' words Naruto absolutely agreed with. The man unlike his brother had a more realistic view of the world and he was also famous for his prowess in Naruto's favourite nature release.

Hiruzen Sarutobi or as many called him 'the Professor', Naruto's mother had him told over and over that there is no way he could have known his actions would have had such consequences, but at the young age of eight he could not stop himself from blaming 'the Professor', he had chosen his _father_ as his successor, he had sacrificed his life so his _father_ could live. Naruto disliked him because despite all his achievements, he had failed like many to see the kind of man Minato really was.

Naruto finally turned to the fourth and final head, his fists clenched in anger at the man who had caused him so much pain. The man whose idiocy had caused him to be beaten, starved and verbally abused. The very man who was responsible for him bei-

_"Calm down Sochi." _Naruto's line of thought was interrupted by his mother's voice coming from inside his head.

'_I know Kaasan I'm jus-'_

_"I know how you feel Naru-chan but remember what happened the last time you let your anger get the best of you." _she replied.

Naruto thought back to that day, it was the day he meet his mother.

**FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO**

A young boy of five years was entering the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound, the boy Naruto, had wild short spiked red hair, although tall for his age, the boy was bone thin which made him look sickly his face was also void of any baby fat emphasising how under feed he was.

As he entered his small bedroom, he painfully removed his torn and blooded clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes watered as he ran his hands over all the scars and bruises on his body, his looked at the long cut that he had received today across his protruding ribs and saw that it was already nearly healed.

The boy then processed to undo the wrapping around his forehead and saw one of the many things that made him a 'freak' or 'demon child' as the villagers called him. There in the middle of his forehead was a third eye. For some reason no matter how hard he tried he had never been able to open its eyelids. The boy had started hiding his third eye a year ago hoping to stop the villagers' treatment but he realised now it had all been a wasted effort.

He reached up and gently touched the other thing he had that made him so different, protruding from the top of his head were two short horns. He wanted to breakdown and cry and drop his mask of indifference now that he was alone, but knew if he was late for dinner he would have no chance of getting food, steeling himself he put on a clean black shirt and black trousers and went to the dining room.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, good evening Uzumaki-sama." Naruto said bowing to the Hokage and his wife respectively who were sitting at the dining table.

"Good evening Naruto-san." Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze replied whilst sitting sipping some tea.

Kushina was a very beautiful woman with long straight red hair that flowed down to her back, her violet eyes looked up to Naruto and she felt sympathy for the boy in front of her. He looked pale and very sickly his violet eyes lacked any life in them.

She recalled all the times he had come home beaten and even sometimes with a broken limb, although she held no love for him she would always turn away when Minato beat him, she could not watch as a small boy was beat down by a Kage level shinobi. She had once vomited when she saw him shirtless and saw the scars that were all over his body, the sight of his mangled and disfigured form was too much for her.

Although she never voiced it she disapproved of how her husband would sometimes send him away without food, food that they would later throw away. Besides one or two sentences here and there she had never actually talked to the boy Kyuubi.

Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage didn't even bother to reply to _its son's _greeting. Him, Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only people that knew who Naruto really was as far as he knew.

Minato remembered how proud he had felt the night of the Kyuubi attack when Mito was placed in his arms by Biwako he had then handed her over to Tsunade. He recalled the rage he felt when he was then handed the thing in front of him, he had seen the boy's horns and three eyes and knew that no child of his would be born as such a freak, the Kyuubi must have somehow impregnated his _wife_ was the conclusion he had come to as he looked down at the deformed baby in his arms that night.

He had immediately left the room with the boy and when he was alone with Kyuubi's spawn he tried to kill the abomination in his arms but he had heard Tsunade screaming Kushina's name. Minato had ran back to the room worried about Mito he was greeted by the site of a dead Biwako with Tsunade holding Mito and Kushina missing. Tsunade had explained how an orange masked man had come into the room and taken Kushina after killing Biwako.

Minato had ordered her to get Mito to safety then inform Hiruzen about Biwako and the masked man whilst he went to get Jiraiya. Minato had then disappeared in a flash and appeared in his sensei's home with the Kyuubi's child. He had told his sensei how Kushina only gave birth to only one child of his and that he needed Jiraiya to hold onto to the boy who was the Kyuubi'swhilst he went to confront the masked man and get his _wife_ back knowing how important she was to Konohagakure no Sato being a jinchuriki.

After the sealing and Hiruzen's death, Minato with Jiraiya had come up with a plan on how to have Minato seen as the hero in stopping the Kyuubi and also have the Kyuubi's child as a loyal weapon. They had later tried to convince Tsunade but she refused to go along with their plan she knew the child was Minato's son not the Kyuubi's and Minato's judgement was being clouded by the boy's looks. This lead them to threatening her so she had instead left Konohagakure no Sato with Shizune, knowing that Minato would get her executed for treason sannin or not if she tried to do anything. Tsunade had told them that she was disgusted by Minato for what he was going to do to his own son and by Jiraiya for going along with it.

Minato had known how his _wife_ and his eldest child Mina, his six year old daughter at the time, would be a problem as they had known Kushina was expecting twins and not one child. He had no doubt Kushina would try protect her son and Mina would try protect her half-brother, so with the help of Jiraiya they had used seals to alter both their memories and removed their knowledge of Naruto being Mito's _twin_.

Minato knew that Hiruzen had taken the other half of the Kyuubi, when the stupid monkey had summoned the Shinigami he only sealed the yang half into Mito. He had ensured people hated the five year old boy in front of him by announcing the lie that he had turned one half of the Kyuubi into a child and removed its memories to defeat the beast whilst Mito held the other half.

The people had only respected their Yellow Flash more, they treated his daughter Mito as a hero whilst they abused the Kyuubi's child. He had named him Naruto as that was the name his _wife_ had wanted to name one of the twins if one of them was a boy whilst she was pregnant. With her memories sealed just like his eldest, Kushina had believed that the boy was indeed the yin Kyuubi. This was going to be his revenge against the Kyuubi for what he did, somehow impregnating Kushina, he was going to use the Kyuubi's son as his own weapon.

He had made it a SS-class secret about Naruto being one half of the Kyuubi and made it forbidden for the older generation to tell their children, that way Naruto would never know why he was hated and he could make a few friends which would make him think that he could prove his worth and loyalty to everyone and eventually get acknowledged by the whole village. He had told the villagers that as their hokage he would personally watch over the boy and make him loyal to them, they had cheered and hailed Minato a hero, the Yellow Flash thought his plan was ingenious and decided it was time for phase two.

Unaware of the thoughts going through the two adult minds young Naruto waited for the two Namikaze-Uzumaki children to arrive at the table so he could have dinner he hope that Mito would not get him sent away by Minato, he had been sent away from breakfast and was starving having had no food the whole day.

Naruto stepped aside when he heard two sets of footsteps coming into the room. Walking into the room was Mito and Mina Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Mina was an eleven year old chunin, she was a prodigy and well a known face in Konohagakure no Sato she had a talent for **fuinjustu** and **Water Release ninjutsu**, she had her father's blue eyes and blond hair which she kept pulled back in a short pony tail, she wore black ANBU pants, her chunin vest with a blue jacket on top which had a red whirlpool on the back, on top of her vest, she had black finger less gloves and blue shinobi sandals, her forehead protector was tied around her left arm bicep. Mina was attractive despite her being a tomboy and dressing in clothes that hid her figure, she often kept to herself but Naruto had spoken with her here and there.

Mito like Mina and Minato had blond hair with blue eyes, she three whisker marks across each cheek on her face, she wore a blood red skirt with black shirt, she had the same jacket and hairstyle as her sister. She looked up to her older sister and wanted to be exactly like her. She was also her father's princess and would often get what she wanted from him, she treated Naruto just like her father she would abuse him, she would often get her father to send Naruto away from meals saying she didn't want to eat with a freak in the room and his presence was causing her to lose her appetite.

When she did something wrong she would just blame Naruto so he could get a beating from her father. In short she hated Naruto just like her father. Because Naruto stayed at the compound none of her friends like Ino, Sakura or Ami ever wanted to come over. She was glad that she never went to social events or restaurants with him on such occasions he would stay in his room and just go without food.

"Evening Tousan, evening Kaasan." Mina greeted.

"Evening Mina-chan" her parents greeted back.

"Evening Tousama, evening Kaasan." Mito followed.

"Evening Mito-chan" her parents returned.

Mina shared a greeting with Naruto before sitting down. Mito however just ignored Naruto's greeting and sat down.

As the family and Naruto starting eating dinner Minato asked Mina on how Mito training was coming along. Mina explained how Mito was learning the **Uzumaki taijutsu style **and how she was learning the katas at an impressive rate. Minato smiling at this caused Mito to push her chest out in pride and sit a little straighter. The rest of the meal went by with Minato discussing Mito's training with Mina and Kushina occasionly saying something here and there.

Naruto who was seated on the floor and not at the family table ate in silence, wolfing down as much food as he could as quickly as he could, before Mito complained about him and got him sent away. He was glad tonight Mito was so caught up in her discussion about training to keep her attention away from himself.

Naruto excused himself carrying his plates to the kitchen. As he was about to head to his room he heard Minato call out to him. Walking to the dining room Naruto bowed and said

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Go to my office I need to speak to you ."

"Yes Hokage-sama." he said with a final bow walking off to Minato's compound office.

After thirty minutes of waiting outside Naruto finally saw Minato coming, he motioned for Naruto to come in and then locked the door behind him. Minato gazed at the bowing boy in front of him as he sat at his desk. He knew it was time for phase two of his plan.

"Naruto how do you feel about me, Kushi-chan, Mina-chan and Mito-chan?" Naruto heard the Hokage ask him.

Naruto remained silent as he reflected on the question to be honest he had little or no problem with Mina and Kushina they usually left him alone and when he rarely spoke to them they weren't rude he had barely interacted with them so he really didn't know what to think.

Minato and Mito on the other had abused him for as long as he could remember. In the family he had interacted with the Hokage the most, he would often be 'disciplined' by him for things he was innocent of but the civilians or Mito had lied to the Hokage about. Naruto hated Minato for the times he had sent him away from dinner, made him do some laborious punishment or the times he had beaten Naruto or let him be mistreated because as Hokage Naruto knew Minato had the power to stop the villagers' treatment.

But Naruto had learnt to keep a mask of indifference to never express his hate or pain on the outside, to just take what was dished out to him, he had never given his tormentors the satisfaction of showing how much their actions hurt him.

He hated Mito she had everything he wanted. He hated that everyone would bow to every whim she had, he hated her because despite all she had she still needed to torment him and see him suffer, she was the reasons none of the kids in the village liked him. Despite all she had, she never seemed to have enough and demanded more, whether it be how many people trained her or what food Kushina cooked or her sister spending time with her, Mina was even sometimes was forced to take time off her team by Minato so she could be with Mito.

Naruto knew Kushina disapproved of Mito's behaviour and would occasional reprimand her he also saw how Mina would occasionally dismiss Mito and not want to spend time with her needing her own space if Minato wasn't around.

"I respect you and Uzumaki-sama and I enjoy Mito-sama and Mina-sama's company." Naruto lied smoothly.

Minato inwardly smiled thinking that Naruto was blinded by his need for acceptance that he was blind to the abuse and hatred he had shown him. He knew it was time for phase two so he would lie to the boy and give him more reason to prove himself to him.

"Naruto I noticed how you have been trying to be better behaved and think you have earned the reward of me telling you who your parents are."

Although Naruto didn't move or say anything, Minato had Naruto's full attention. Naruto had often wondered about his family whether they loved him or not, if they were dead or alive, if alive did they abandon him? Questions he often asked himself over and over as he lay beaten, hungry or just feeling lonely craving for some attention and love. Although smart for his age and forced to mature due to circumstance he still was just a young boy who wanted a mother to hold him to her bosom, a father to tell him about his adventures as a shinobi and parents who loved him unconditionally. What always served to comfort him was the thought that one day his parents would comeback for him and rescue him from this hell he was in.

"Naruto," the Hokage continued "Kushina and I are very close to your mother."

"You're close to her? Is she still alive and if so when am I going to get to see her?" curiously replied Naruto letting the excitement of the possibility of meeting his mother slightly drop his mask of indifference.

"Naruto she knows your alive but sadly she doesn't love you or care about you. She intentionally abandoned you as a baby refusing to raise you, if not for Kushina and me, I hate to think what would've happened to you by now. Your mother Naruto doesn't even bother to ask about you, to her you are not her son, to her you are just a painful reminder." Minato lied inwardly smirking as he saw Naruto's shoulder's shaking as hot tears began falling down his face. Never before had he seen Naruto cry even after all the beatings, the verbal abuse or starvings he had gone through, never before had he seen Naruto so vulnerable, it felt good.

"A reminder of what?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice his dreams having been shattered by this man's words.

"Your father forcing himself onto her." Minato said with a smile on his face seeing the pain his words caused Naruto he had finally made him cry. As a husband Minato should have not have been smiling when indirectly mentioning what he believed the Kyuubi did to his _wife_ but he had never loved her, he loved his daughter but not her, he had acted like he did ever since he had ambitions of becoming a greater shinobi than the 'Sage of Six Paths' and making Konohagakure no Sato the greatest village in the Elemental Nations. With her Uzumaki bloodline she was the perfect woman to bare his heirs, but after the Kyuubi tainted her he refused to be intimate with her, lying to her that he was too busy. So caught up in his thoughts Minato failed to see Naruto staring at him.

Naruto could see the amused expression on Minato's face, amused about causing the pain he was feeling right now. Naruto had seen that expression several times, he had seen it when he was bleeding on the floor whilst he looked up at several shinobi and civilians with that same amused expression. He had seen it when people on the streets saw him limping, he had seen it on Mito's face, but worst of all he had seen it on those vial _Uchiha's _faces and this smug bastard was wearing it because he had just told him his mother hated him. Rage over took Naruto as he rushed at Minato and cocked his fist back to punch the bastard he had had enough.

Minato being a Kage level shinobi sensed Naruto coming, the boy's speed wasn't even that of a genin Minato thought amused, his hands blurred through hand signs as he quickly activated the privacy seals in his office to ensure no sounds were heard from the outside and the Byakugan dojutsu of the Hyuuga Clan couldn't see through the walls.

Minato caught Naruto's wrist in his hand stopping his feeble attempt at punching him, using chakra he increased the force he was using to hold his wrist, a sickening sound was heard as he broke it.

Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his wrist being crushed. Minato proceed to give Naruto a chakra enhanced kick to abdomen breaking several ribs and reopening the wound across the chest that he gotten earlier. The force of the kick caused Naruto to fly across the room until his back impacted a bookself and his limp form slide down to the floor.

He tried to get up and fight back, tired of all the beatings and abuse but as he got up onto his knees Minato grabbed his horns and drove a knee to his face breaking his nose, resulting in blood pouring down his face. Minato dropped Naruto onto to the floor and began kicking him over and over.

Naruto didn't want to cry but tears came out his eyes he now knew that no parent of his was going to stop the beating he was recieving, no parent of his was going to hug him and tell him they loved him and that it was alright, the pain of knowing that hurt much more than the beating he was currently getting. It was this very knowledge that had just broken his spirit. Naruto suddenly felt an intense burning sensation behind his three eyes before his world went black and unconsciousness overtook him.

Minato stopped kicking Naruto when he noticed he had stopped moving he looked down at the blooded form of Naruto and knew he had several broken bones, he could see the bruises that covered his body but he knew by tomorrow _it's_ child would have healed. As the Hokage he had read several reports by the ANBU on how badly the villagers had beaten him he would smile or laugh out when he read them. He wondered if he got the healing factor from his father the Kyuubi. By tomorrow the boy's body would be as good as new.

He reached down and flashed into the boy's room using the **Hiraishin **jutsu marker he had left there for such occasions. He dumped the boy on the floor and flashed to his bedroom, he thought back to how the boy had attacked him, never had Naruto tried to fight back he was always passive.

He had assumed the five year old would perhaps beg Minato to not abandon him like his parents had or to thank him for taking him in. He looked at the sleeping form of his _wife_ and knew she would have loved Naruto if she knew he was her son all these years.

'_How disgusting,' _Minato thought.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_Naruto woke up and found himself lying in water with his head being cradled by a beautiful woman with very long straight white hair. He couldn't help but stare at the woman's two horns sticking out the top of her head just like him. Looking down to her forehead his eyes widened in shock she had a third eye just like him but her's was open. Naruto's shock increased when he realised he could see through his third eye which must mean it had finally opened, his three eyes stared up at hers. _

_"Who are you and where am I?" he finally asked._

_"My name is Kaguya and we are in your mindscape right now." she answered "Although it's impolite to ask someone their name without first offering yours." She reprimanded him._

_"Sorry I'm Naruto," he said sheepishly. _

_"Um why do you have horns and three eyes just like me?" Naruto asked confused by the fact that this lady was just like him._

_Kaguya smiled sadly at the child in front of her she had seen all he had gone through since he was a baby as part of her was with him even in his mother's womb. She knew how his _father_ Minato had believed he was the Kyuubi's son due to his looks. She wondered how such an intelligent man could think it possible for a bijuu, a being of chakra, to have a child with a human. She knew he caused the villagers to hate him and for Kushina to forget Naruto so he would never know what love is. _

_She had heard of his plan when he was talking to Jiraiya because baby Naruto had been in his arms that day. She saw how Naruto wanted answers but knew he was not ready to hear them she looked down to his once violet eyes that he inherited from the red haired Kushina, his mother, and saw how they now had a ripple-like pattern which spread over his eyeballs, with light purple sclerae and irides, the Rinnegan dojutsu had awoken due the emotional trauma Minato had just put him through she looked into his third final eye just like her own it had a red ripple-like pattern and black rings with several tomoe, the Rinne Sharingan._

_"You have three eyes and horns like me because you're my transmigrant." she answered._

_"Your what?" he asked clearly lost._

_Kaguya spent the next hour trying to explain to him as simple as she could._

_"So basically you're kind of like my mother!" he concluded happily._

_Kaguya was taken aback by this statement, she was about to correct him as she knew that Kushina was his mother and Minato his father. But she heard the hope in his voice and saw his eyes pleading that it was true. But from his experiences Kaguya couldn't blame him through their link she saw how lonely he was since he first drew breath, she had seen Minato's reaction when he first laid eyes on Naruto. She knew that if Minato had anything to say about it Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto would not be mother and son anytime soon._

_"Yes." she replied smiling at him. Kaguya felt herself being brought into a hug as Naruto sobbed into her bosom, hot tears pouring down his face. Kaguya did something she had only done for her two sons, Hamura and Hagoromo, she gently wrapped Naruto in an embrace and whispered soothing words to him, telling him he was not alone anymore, as he let out the pain he had been holding in for five years._

**FLASHBACK KAI**

_'Thank you Kaasan, as usual you know what's best for me.'_ Naruto thought remembering how Kaguya had changed his life and all the lessons she had taught him, he had to wait till he was strong enough to get his revenge on Minato.

Kaguya just smiled from inside Naruto's mindscape when she heard his thoughts. Over the three years after that night Naruto had wormed his way into her heart. When she had first meet him that night it was because she had felt sympathy for him and wanted to at least give him the chance to survive.

When she had agreed to be his mother it was out of pity she had no actual love for him at the time but after several months of training and talking to him she gradually grew to love him like a son.

She decided to mould him so he could right her wrongs, when the time came she planned to tell him about **Infinite Tsuukoyomi, **her past mistakes and plans she had made before she meet him, she only hoped he would understand and forgive her. Her love for Naruto had reminded her of the person she was when she had eaten the Shinju's fruit. She hoped to never lose her sochi.

Naruto suddenly got a rush of information from his shadow clone that dispelled from the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound. Using **Kamui **he warped away and reappeared in his room.

When Kaguya had initially started training him she had taught him how to hunt and cook his own food first. He had protested at first wanting to learn cool ninja moves but she had countered that he looked unhealthy for his age and his sickly frame would affect his movements. So for six months he started reading about the Elemental Nations and Konohagakure no Sato, whilst he ate, ate and ate until Kaguya was satisfied with his frame.

She then physically conditioned him having him run around the village and complete several exercises for the next three months whilst he kept on studying. She had gone on to introduce him to her own personal taijutsu style that she had used before she got chakra **the Rabbit fist, **how to use and throw kunai and shuriken, introduced him to hand signs and had him practise his calligraphy.

She had gone on to teach him the **Shadow Clone **jutsu to increase his learning rate and **Henge** to help him get around without being bothered. She had gone onto improving his chakra control and had him begin level one fuinjutsu.

By the end of the second year she felt he had his basics anchored and began teaching him elemental jutsu. She taught him **Earth Release: Mud Wall** jutsu, **Wind Release: Air Bullet **jutsu, **Fire Release: Grand Fireball **jutsu, **Water Release: Water Clone **justu, **Earth Release: Mud Clone **jutsu,**Water Release: Water Trumpet **jutsu, **Water Release: Water Prison **jutsu, **Lightening Release: Lightening Hound **jutsu, **Fire Release**: **Pheonix Fire** jutsu and** Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **jutsu.

Two and a half years into their training he accidently formed a chakra chain whilst sparring against a clone, he asked how he had the same ability he had only seen Kushina do. Kaguya had cursed herself for teaching Naruto how to access a situation and knew if she didn't tell him he would figure it out eventually, so she had hesitantly told him the truth about him being a member of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family and what Minato and Jiraiya had done.

Naruto had wanted to go confront the bastards. But Kaguya managed to calm him down enough to stop him by saying they needed a plan. Naruto had been angry at Kaguya but she had explained she hid it from him because she felt he had not yet been mentally mature enough to handle the truth. Kaguya told him they needed to first gain allies to make Minato and Jiraiya pay and the best way to go about it was to make his biological mother remember Naruto first. She assured him Kushina would not side with Minato after what he did. So for the last six months Naruto trained in his chakra chains, fuinjustu, learnt **Kamui** and how to use his Preta Path of his Rinnegan from his Kaasan.

Eight year old Naruto was now in his room he rolled up the sleeve of his black jacket and channelled chakra into the storage seal on his forearm in a puff of smoke a scroll appeared. Opening the scroll Naruto did five hand signs a second puff of smoke revealed a small piece of paper with a seal Naruto had used to store some of the Kyuubi's chakra he had taken from a sleeping Mito using his Preta path.

Kaguya had told Naruto that flooding Kushina's coils with the Kyuubi's chakra should destroy whatever seal Minato put on her, she had concluded that due to Naruto's exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra in Kushina's womb and Kushina being the previous Jinchuriki of the beast that neither would be affected by its potent chakra. Using his sensing abilities Naruto confirmed the information his clone had given him, Kushina was indeed alone in the compound cooking dinner.

Kushina was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family like always she added a portion for Naruto even though he probably would be absent, she had noticed that the transformed bijuu now kept more to himself and was rarely at meals with her family, she had noticed how he had distanced himself. Over the last six months he had not once made eye contact with her or spoken to her.

She sighed as her thoughts shifted to her children, Mito had started at the academy with the other kids her age, her daughter often came home and complained about how boring her senseis were and what they were learning was dumb, the only thing Mito liked about the academy was that Naruto aka the freak wasn't allowed to attend until the final year. She thought of Mina and how she was fourteen and already in ANBU she knew her best friend's son Itachi also was, but she felt the two were growing up too fast. Finally there was her husband who she had not been intimate with in the last eight years since Mito's birth, was he having an affair, at first she had assu-

Kushina spun around at jounin speed as her senses went haywire as she noticed someone suddenly appeared behind her she was surprised to see Naruto, his two unwrapped eyes looked weird, the usually violet eyes now had light purple ripple-like patterns all over their eyeballs. Kushina was about to ask what he was doing but felt the air knocked out of her as he thrust his hand into her stomach and yelled "Kai!"

Kushina felt excruciating pain as though someone was forcing hot lava through her chakra network, the floor began to fastly approach her but just before she hit it she felt pair of strong arms catch her before everything went black.

**THE END **

**A/N FIXED THE GRAMMAR AND SHORTENED THOSE LONG PARAGRAPHS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do not own Naruto

"And you're sure all this is accurate."

"Yes Hokage-sama," replied Itachi in his usually monotone voice.

Minato sighed deeply troubled by the news the young ANBU operative Weasel had just given him. The Uchiha were becoming too much of problem to ignore anymore, if he sat idle and did nothing he knew he could have a civil war on his hands soon.

"Thank you Weasel, I know how difficult this must be for you."

"I'm merely doing my duty as a shinobi of Konoha, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled at the stoic teen, dressed in standard ANBU uniform. He truly appreciated the boy's loyalty, one of the things Minato feared was that he could not be Hokage forever. He would often question himself on who he could entrust with Konoha when his time came. He often thought of grooming Mina or Mito for the position, but the prodigy in front of him held promise with the right mentoring Konoha may one day have its first Uchiha Hokage.

"If that's all then your dismissed just keep me updated of any new developments."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Itachi replied bowing and he then left via a standard leaf **Shunshin**.

"So what do you think?" the Hokage asked his three advisors who had not said a word since Itachi stepped into the Hokage's office.

"You have to eliminate them. Eliminating all Uchiha is the only way to stop Fugaku's coup d'etat with the least amount of bloodshed." Danzo stated.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme Danzo killing all the Uchiha will only work against us we cannot afford to lose the Sharingan's unique abilities and let us not forget that the Uchiha name itself attracts a large number of our clientele." Homura countered the crippled war hawk.

"I think we should wait and give Itachi more time t-"

"More time will only increase the chances of Itachi being discovered and for Fugaku to use him to feed us false information. We need to act now before they have a chance to." Danzo said interrupting Koharu, the only female in the Hokage's office at the time.

"Danzo hastily eliminating the Uchiha would mostly likely cause us more problems especially if we go about it incorrectly and Homura, Uchiha name or not treason against the Hokage cannot be ignored and go unpunished. So for now we will go with Koharu's idea and have Itachi gather more information as we find other ways to deal with the threat. We will keep having Itachi feed Fugaku false information so he can maintain Fugaku's trust to ensure he remains undiscovered."

The three advisors nodded knowing that Minato's decision was final and left after his dismissal.

Minato sighed wishing his sensei was here he would know what to do about the Uchiha. His sensei had recently sent him word that he still couldn't find the Slug Princess. According to Jiraiya none of his contacts knew where she was. Tsunade's absence from Konoha had caused him several headaches. He couldn't mark her as a missing nin, Orochimaru's betrayal was already common knowledge, losing the snake sannin had been a blow to Konoha but losing not only a second sannin but also the last Senju would be a too heavy a blow for Konoha right now. Marking her as a missing nin would allow anyone and everyone to know of her absence something he could not afford. He needed to find Tsunade and get her back on his side.

Gathering a bit of chakra Minato flipped through a series of hand signs and yelled **"Summoning Jutsu!"** A small purple toad with red spots came into view as the smoke on Minato's desk cleared, handing it a scroll it disappeared leaving behind a second burst of smoke. The blonde man had written instructions for the toad sage to return to the village, he had been searching for eight years with nothing to show for it. He needed the perverted man to help deal with this whole Uchiha mess. Jiraiya could run his spy network from the village for the next four years.

Minato needed his sensei to help start training Mito. He had often gotten Kakashi or Mina to train her but he felt he and Jiraiya should now start overseeing it personally. He would get Mito to sign the toad contract when his sensei returned.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Whilst Minato was in his office. Mito was at the Yamanaka Flower shop with Ami, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuuga and Aika.

"So Mito are you going to ask Sasuke-kun out?" Ino asked in her gossip queen voice.

"Yeah Mito everyone knows Sasuke-kun only likes you." Sakura added sounding a little jealous.

Mito never thought she would hear her two friends speaking of Sasuke and another girl in such a manner. But after the Sasuke incident which had shocked everyone when he yelled at his fan girls that he might consider dating them if they were more like Mito. Mito knew that they were acting this way because she was the girl Sasuke considered his type. She knew her friends Ino and Sakura were actually jealous of her and didn't actually want her to date Sasuke but that they would never voice out their disapproval out of fear of losing her friendship. So instead they just acted like they were cool with it.

Mito herself didn't like Sasuke she didn't like any boy really, she was only eight years old for Pete's sake she personally wasn't into boys that way yet. She didn't know why Sasuke preferred her they had only had a few awkward conversations here and there. The longest being seven lines said between her and Sasuke. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the only student that could evenly match up against him, or perhaps it was because like him she had half the class wanting to date her.

"I told you I'm not interested in him."

"Or maybe you would rather ask a certain lazy boy who always mumbles 'troublesome' whilst sleeping in class." Aika said.

"WHO SHIKAMARU? THERE IS NO WAY SHE LIKES HIM INSTEAD OF SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked.

"Tell me you not into him of all people Mito." Ami said.

"So that's why you always glancing at the back of the class room." Hanabi stated offhandedly.

Mito blushed at the girl's words, Hanabi was two years younger than everyone else in her circle of friends. She had started going to the academy early, her father had named her heiress after beating her once shy sister in front of everyone. Hinata had according to Hanabi been branded with the caged bird seal that very evening and cast into the Branch family. Hinata had become cold and distant often coming to class with bags under her eyes and sitting by herself. Anyone who tried to talk to her would just be meet with silence. Though Mito didn't care ever since the former heiress lost her title, she was useless in Mito's eyes, Mito had stopped being friends with the weakling and had replaced her with the new heiress Hanabi instead.

"Oh Kami you do like him!" Ino said excitedly noticing Mito's blush she now had a chance with Sasuke-kun and had just got some juicy gossip about her best friend Mito.

"NO NO NO I DON'T!" Mito denied.

In truth Mito was just really curious about the boy he seemed to be the only boy who didn't want to go out with her. Even those who never asked her out directly like Shino or Chouji would blush when she looked at them or be at least nervous around her. But the lazy Nara seemed to not be interested, he was just indifferent to her and for some reason this had really caused Mito to take an interest in him.

Suddenly Mito snarled in anger as she noticed the time.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I have to go home now."

Her friends sent her looks of sympathy, they knew why she was angry. She was going home to where _he_ was. They like all kids would avoid _him_ and if they saw _him_ they would glare at _him_ or shout insults some even went as far as throwing rocks at _him_.

"Just send the freak away from dinner again. That way you at least get to eat in peace and don't have to see his ugly face." Ino encouraged.

"YEAH MITO DO WHAT INO SAID!" Sakura said in an unnecessarily loud voice.

Mito's other friends just nodded in agreement feeling sorry for their friend. Mito worshipped her father but hated that he had to be so damn self-sacrificing that he offered to watch over _him_. She hated that she, her parents and sister had to suffer because of _him_.

Mito said goodbye to her friends and headed home as usual she was meet by the friendly smiles and greetings of the villagers. She never bothered to return them after all they should be grateful with all the sacrifices she had to make for their sake. She held back the Kyuubi and stopped it from destroying the village. It was her family that had to live with _Naruto _just thinking of _his_ name disgusted her.

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound **

"Hey Kaasan I'm home!" Mito called out. She got no reply which was odd the blonde knew her father was still at the office and that Mina had left for a mission earlier today but her mother should have been home.

Mito decided to check the one place her mother usually was at this time of day, the kitchen. When Mito entered she saw her mother staring into space with puffy red eyes as she called to her, but the red haired lady didn't seem to hear her as she continued staring at nothing. Mito just shrugged her shoulders and went to her room.

Back in the kitchen Kushina's mind was occupied by one thing and one thing only her son Naruto.

**FLASHBACK **

_Kushina's Mindscape_

_Kushina stood in what she knew to be her mindscape. She saw the huge broken chains and giant boulder that represented the now broken seal that once help the Kyuubi. As a jinchuriki she had visited her mindscape several times and knew exactly where she was._

_"Minato-kun! Minato-kun!" she heard an excited voice that sounded very much like her own shouting._

_Curiously moving towards the sound of the voice Kushina suddenly found herself in what seemed to be the training dojo at the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound or at least what it looked like several years ago._

_Standing in front of her was a young girl next to a tall man who had blonde hair the same colour as the little girl's. This young girl was six year Mina who was standing next to her father Minato. Mina had sweat on her forehead, the younger blonde also looked to be out of breath as she panted slightly._

_Kushina heard the voice again and turned to look in its direction, running towards them from the edge of the dojo was a very pregnant younger Kushina. Her bulging stomach made the action seem a bit awkward but the younger Kushina just kept running towards Minato and Mina with a huge smile on her face yelling her husband's name over and over._

_Kushina smiled at the memory playing in front of her she knew this was the time she asked Tsunade what sex the baby was behind Minato's back since he had said he didn't want to know. But when she found out it was a girl she was so excited about having another daughter that she had immediately ran home to tell Minato._

_"Hey Kushi-chan what got you so excited?" Minato asked smiling at his wife._

_"Minato-kun I just saw Tsunade-sensei to find out if we having a boy or girl -ttebane."_

_"Kushina I told you I didn't want to know." Minato said clearly annoyed at his wife for going behind his back._

_"No don't worry I didn't find out -ttebane!" yelled the excited younger Kushina._

_Mina giggled at her mother's antics whilst Minato shot his wife a doubtful look seeing that she was clearly excited about something, but the older Kushina just frowned. _

_'Something was wrong here,' she thought watching the scene._

_"You didn't?" Minato questioned not believing his wife._

_"No silly but we have to think of two names now -ttebane." _

_Both Minato and the elder Kushina frowned at this._

_"Why two names?" Minato questioned._

_"WE HAVING TWINS -TTEBANE!" yelled an ecstatic younger Kushina._

_"WHAT!?" yelled a shocked Minato and elder Kushina at the same time. Mina just jumped up and down in excitement._

_Recovering from his shock Minato questioned if Tsunade was sure and why she didn't tell them early that they were expecting twins._

_"Well," the pregnant Kushina began sheepishly "Tsunade-sensei said we didn't ask and she thought it would have been kind of funny if I gave birth to twins instead of just one baby." She finished whilst rubbing the back of her head._

_The two adults who heard this just sweat dropped at the sannin's weird sense of humour whilst Mina giggled at her parents' expressions._

_Minato smiled and kissed his wife and picked up Mina who now had a scrunched up face after seeing her parents' brief show of affection. The older Kushina just watched not yet understanding what was going on here. Suddenly the scene around her shifted and she found herself in the family dining room. In front of her she could see little Mina wolfing down her ramen like no tomorrow. As the younger Kushina and Minato were choosing names eating their own large bowls of ramen. _

_"How about Mito and Kushina?" Mina suggested pausing from her ramen._

_Minato smiled and nodded his head in agreement._

_"If we have any boys I think Obito would be a good name." Minato suggested._

_Kushina frowned as she watched her younger self with her eldest and husband. The memory she had of this event did not go like this. She remembered this meal they had known they were having a girl after Kushina had found out earlier from Tsunade. They had chosen the name Mito. So why was her younger self pregnant with twins and choosing four names instead of just one?_

_"How about the one from Jiraiya's book, 'Naruto'."_

_Elder Kushina froze had her younger self just said 'Naruto'._

_"I didn't know you read ICHA ICHA Kushi-chan." Minato said teasingly._

_"I MEANT FROM HIS FIRST BOOK YOU PERVERT -TTEBANE!" yelled a tomato-faced Kushina._

_The scene shifted and showed other scenes with Kushina watching her younger self talking to Jiraiya, Minato, Tsunade or Mina about the 'babies' on the way. She first saw Jiraiya with Tsunade convincing them to prank the village and her friends, having them keep it a secret that she was having twins. She then saw her younger self lying on a field of grass with Mina, who talked about how she couldn't wait to be a big sister of now two instead of one baby. She then saw her younger self and Minato agree that Biwako and Tsunade should be the ones to deliver the babies just like with Mina._

_The scene shifted again and Kushina heard her younger self screaming._

_"MINATO I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" younger Kushina screamed as Biwako, Tsunade and Minato encouraged her to keep pushing and that it was almost over._

_Kushina was now watching her younger self give birth. After several more minutes of her younger self's screaming a loud cry pierced the air, there Kushina could see Biwako holding a small baby with three whisker markers on each cheek and blonde hair. A few moments later a second scream was heard above younger Kushina's in Biwako's arms was a small red haired baby with three closed eyes and two familiar horns protruding out the top of his head. The elder Kushina just stared in shock, the younger Kushina in front of her had just given birth to Naruto she could see her younger self smiling at the boy in Biwako's arms._

_As she stared at her younger self trying to figure out what the hell was going on she saw her smile turn into a frown as she looked at something following her younger self's eyes she saw her frowning at Minato who seemed to be glaring at baby Naruto. The vision ended with Minato leaving with a baby Naruto._

_Kushina was now back in her empty mindscape not that she noticed. Her thoughts were focused on what had just played out in front of her trying to make sense of it._

_"There are your memories." She heard a voice say from behind her. _

_Kushina turned around and for the second time today there was Naruto standing behind her._

_"W-What?" Kushina stammered in a small voice._

_"I said they are your memories, what you just saw." he repeated. _

_"If they are my memories why can I only remember them now, you must have manipulated them after all you are the Kyuubi."_

_"In all your years as a jinchuriki Uzumaki-sama has the Kyuubi ever had any power to manipulate your mindscape to the extent it can conjure up fake memories and alter some of your own? You know that only you have power over your own mindscape." Naruto countered._

_"Scan my chakra Uzumaki-sama you have felt the Kyuubi's chakra tell me if mine has the same malice and hatred that its' does." Naruto continued._

_Being in her own mindscape Kushina's senses were heightened and she easily got a feel of the chakra of the boy in front of her it felt nothing like the Kyuubi's red chakra. Naruto's chakra was warm and had a familiar feeling that she couldn't quite place._

_Kushina just stared at the boy in front of her racking brain where had she felt this feeling before, where does she kn- _

_Like a ton of bricks it hit her she knew where she had felt it before, as she took in the boy's appearance she saw his red hair, Uzumaki red hair that only she had in the whole of Konoha, she saw his violet eyes under his closed one, violet eyes that were identical to her very own, she saw how his hair was short, wild and messy just like her late ojiisan's. She saw how he had her kaasan's nose just like Mina's own. It couldn't be could it, she shook her head he couldn't be her son Minato had said he was the ying half of the Kyuubi so wh-_

_As though sensing her disbelief and confusion Naruto stomped his foot down and two chakra chains shot out the ground. Kushina stared at the chains for what seemed like forever, she couldn't deny it now, and those indeed were her memories which meant Naruto was in fact her son._

_She moved forward towards him with open arms intending to give him a hug. But was forced to stop when she saw Naruto holding up his hand indicating for her not to go any further._

_"Please don't Uzumaki-sama." said Naruto in an even voice. _

_Kushina flinched at the way he called her 'Uzumaki-sama' but she just took a slow step towards him wanting to embrace her son._

_"Uzumaki-sama please although you did give birth to me, you are not my mother."_

_"Naruto-chan ple-" began a now tear eyed Kushina._

_"Uzumaki-sama listen to what I'm saying," Naruto interrupted "for eight years you have been the Hokage's wife, the Uzumaki Clan head and the mother of Mito and Mina to me. Do you honestly expected us to suddenly be mother and son hugging each other, for me to just ignore and forget the first eight years of my life?"_

_Kushina sobbed at her son's words she had been so caught up in figuring out what was happening and Naruto being her son that she had forgotten that for eight years he had been the transformed Kyuubi to her and the rest of the villagers. She had forgotten the beatings, the times she had seen him bruised black and blue, the times he would come into the compound limping with ripped and blooded clothes. She had forgotten the sight of his mangled body that day. Kushina dropped to her knees and broke down sobbing at all her son had gone through. What kind of a mother was she that she had forgotten her son, what kind of a mother was she that she had not noticed the similarities in his appearance and her families? Did Naruto hate her, is that why he kept calling her 'Uzumaki-sama'?_

_With a determined look Kushina stood up knowing what she had to do._

_"Naruto-chan please I know me and your father Minat-"_

_Kushina stopped mid-sentence as she felt the killing intent Naruto was giving off his once violet eyes now had a rippled like pattern._

_"THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER!" Naruto yelled in rage._

_"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki I know you angry at me and Minato but d-"_

_"ANGRY, UZUMAKI THAT MAN IS THE REASON WHY YOU FORGOT ME, HE SEALED YOUR MEMORIES, HE LIED TO YOU AND TOLD THE VILLAGERS I WAS THE KYUUBI! I'M NOT JUST ANGRY AT HIM! I HATE HIM!"_

_Sealed her memories? Is that why she had forgotten about Naruto, no Minato-kun would never do that to her. But why had he told her about Naruto being the Kyuubi, why had he told the villagers about his own son being the Kyuubi, Minato must have been manipulated. Kushina concluded to herself. _

_'He would never do such intentionally,' she thought in denial._

_Reading the look on Kushina face Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down a bit._

_"Uzumaki-sama there is something you should know, Minato is not the man you think he is." Naruto said in calmer voice._

_"What do you mean Minato is not the man I think he is?" asked a now confused Kushina._

_Naruto began telling Kushina about Minato and Jiraiya. All the things they had done from first thinking Naruto was in fact the Kyuubi's son to sealing Mina and Kushina's memories and driving Tsunade out the village to how Minato lied to the village so he could use Naruto as a weapon loyal to Konoha._

_Kushina on her part went through a range of emotions, first disbelief she didn't want to believe what she was hearing about her beloved he would never do such to his own son. Then shock and realisation as she remembered the way Minato glared at Naruto with hate in his eyes the night he was born, as an Uzumaki she knew that sealing something like a person's memories would take at least a level nine sealing master the only people who were that level or above besides herself were Minato and Jiraiya in Konoha, Naruto's story also explained why Mina had also forgotten about him and why she hadn't seen or heard from her sensei in eight years. Kushina's hair swayed behind dangerously like the Kyuubi's nine tails as rage finally overtook her she was going to hurt Minato-teme and that stupid pervert for what they did to her son._

_"Uzumaki-sama calm down." Naruto said noticing Kushina's anger "you can't do anything to Minato and Jiraiya, no one can know who I am yet."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because Minato will just convince everyone that I manipulated you, we have to go about this smartly if the bastard is to suffer."_

_"Fine," Kushina huffed forcing herself to calm down "anything for my sochi." She finished with a smile._

_"Uzumaki-sama please don't call me that I will never be your 'sochi'." Naruto said with a slight glare._

_Kushina was hurt by this she wanted to counter his statement but Naruto continued._

_"You have to realise where I'm coming from Uzumaki-sama. I have been alone for too long and been through too much to ever see you as my mother and be honest with yourself do you actually feel like my mother. You know it yourself Uzumaki-sama after the relationship we have had for eight years I will never be your son, maybe we can one day be friends but we will never be mother and son again."_

_Tears ran down Kushina's face again as she heard this he sounded too mature for his age for her liking. She could only wonder how much he had been through for an eight year old to sound the way he did._

_'Damn you Minato look what you did to our son.' she thought._

_She saw the serious look on his face and knew he meant every word of what he had said and no matter what she said or did she would never be his mother. A large part of her knew he was right that she was being naive if she thought her and Naruto would all of a sudden have a mother and son relationship, in all honesty she didn't have any of the feelings she had for Mina or Mito towards Naruto but she had thought they would come with time. But seeing as Naruto claimed they would never be mother and son again she would just have to accept it._

_Kushina wiped her tears away, hesitantly nodded and said "I understand Naruto-san."_

Kushina suddenly found herself lying on her bed standing over her with a hand on her forehead was Naruto, his eyes had the weird appearance she had seen in the kitchen earlier and in her mindscape when he got angry. Naruto removed his hand from her forehead and Kushina saw his eyes return to his usual violet orbs.

"Uzumaki-sama remember you cannot tell anyone anything and you cannot act differently towards me unless we are alone."

Kushina just nodded as Naruto turned to leave an idea hit her.

"Wait Naruto-san, what's your favourite food?" Kushina asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Please I just want to know." Kushina pleaded.

Naruto just stared blankly at her, after several minutes of silence he answered "Miso ramen".

With that Naruto nodded at her and then left the room. For several minutes Kushina just sat there and stared at the door Naruto had just left from. She gained a small smile at the fact that he had also inherited the Uzumaki's love for ramen. Kushina's smile dropped as she thought of how she had not noticed that he was an Uzumaki for eight years, how she most importantly had not noticed he was her son. With that last thought Kushina broke down and sobbed at how much she had failed at being a mother.

**FLASHBACK KAI **

Shaking her head Kushina cleared her thoughts and turned to her cooking, she couldn't let it burn it had to be perfect for Naruto. With a determined look Kushina started mixing ingredients to make the best miso ramen she has ever made in her life.

_Later_

Kushina was furious she had worked so hard to make a special meal for Naruto only for him to be sent away by her spoilt daughter and her idiot of a husband.

_'How can he be forced to eat on the damn floor?'_

_'I made that ramen for him and he didn't even get to taste it.'_

Kushina thought as she paced back and forth in the kitchen, she was saddened when saw Naruto take his bowl and sit on the floor, she had wanted to offer him a place at the many empty spots of the dining table but knew she couldn't. She had snapped her chopsticks barely able to restrain her anger when he got sent away from dinner tonight.

Kushina stopped pacing and took several deep breaths she needed to calm herself before she killed Minato or hurt Mito, when she had finally calmed down a bit she made a promise to herself that one day she and Naruto would eat dinner together at the same table and she would serve him miso ramen far better than the one she had made today.

_Three Months Later_

As though a silent signal was sent between the two Naruto and Kushina charged at each other, leaping into the air Naruto aimed a kick at Kushina's right shoulder. Blocking the kick with her left hand Kushina threw out her right arm sending a punch towards Naruto's chest. Reacting quickly Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest reducing the force of the blow. Landing on his feet away from Kushina, Naruto stood in his **Rabbit Fist taijutsu **stance whilst Kushina got into her **Uzumaki taijutsu style **stance. Charging at each other Naruto attacked Kushina over and over whilst she remained on the defensive dodging or blocking his attacks.

Kushina on her part was impressed by Naruto's taijutsu style it seemed to use his arms a lot as he used his legs to continuously move around his opponent. Although his attacks were impressive and came from all around Kushina, she easily evaded or pried them away due to his mid gennin level speed which she was impressed by knowing that he was wearing seals slowing him down. Having had enough of being on the defensive Kushina feigned a leg sweep which Naruto jumped up to avoid, having predicted this she sent a quick elbow to his jaw rocking him up higher into the air and followed with an open palm strike to his chest sending him flying backwards.

Whilst he flew away from her Kushina threw a shuriken at him ran through some hands and whispered "**Shuriken Shadow Clone **jutsu" multiplying the one shuriken to fifty.

Seeing the oncoming shuriken Naruto tried to use **Kamui** but never felt the familiar charka drain. Thinking quickly Naruto weaved through hand signs and called out "**Earth Release: Mud Wall **jutsu" spitting blobs of mud out his mouth, Naruto erecting a protective wall in front of him causing Kushina's shuriken to harmlessly embed into the wall in front of as he landed and skidded back from Kushina's palm strike.

Creating a shadow clone and jumping out from behind the wall the two Naruto's ran through different hand signs and called out "**Fire Release: Grand Fireball **jutsu" and **"Wind Release Great Breakthrough **jutsu**" **respectively. The first Naruto blew out a large fireball towards Kushina whilst the second Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and blew a large gust of wind towards the fireball doubling its size and increasing its speed.

Seeing the large incoming fireball Kushina used **Body Replacement **jutsu and substituted herself with a log. Knowing that Kushina easily escaped Naruto dispelled his shadow clone and extended his senses to the forest around him.

Jumping to the side Naruto just managed to evade four kunai that were sent flying his way, having been facing the direction they came from Naruto barely heard a hissing sound coming from next to him turning his head Naruto just managed to catch sight of the burning explosive notes attached to two of the kunai before an explosion sent him flying backwards.

Jumping down from the tree she was on Kushina ran into the clearing in time to see the downed Naruto in front of her turn to mud revealing that it was in fact a mud clone. Feeling a build-up in chakra Kushina quickly spun around as she heard Naruto call out "**Lightening Release: Lightening Hound **jutsu" a small hound made of blue lightning flew into Kushina, causing her to scream as she was electrocuted till she burst into smoke revealing that she was a shadow clone.

Naruto's danger senses went off but it was too late as he suddenly found himself on his back feeling the sharp metal edge of a kunai against his throat a feeling he had grown use to these last few months.

"I win -ttebane!" Kushina said with a triumphant smile on her face as she stood over the downed Naruto.

Naruto just let out an annoyed grunt, Kushina had won again and Naruto was still yet to win against her.

"Fine you win Kushina," Naruto admitted, frustrated that even with all his training and how hard he worked he still couldn't get Kushina to work up a sweat and she was holding back a lot. Standing up Naruto dusted himself and straightened his clothes as he listened to the animal sounds around him. They were currently in the Forest of Death in a clearing he had made to train in several years ago when Kaguya had begun his training, it was the only place he could train without _the Hokage_ or anyone else finding out. He didn't need the villagers fearing his strength yet.

"Are you finally going to tell me how you can stop my **Kamui **from working?"

"It's because I'm awesome -ttebane!"

Naruto just shook his head at her reply he had been getting the same reply ever since Kushina had somehow forced him to stop using **Kamui **in their spars after he had abused it the once, he had been trying to find out how she did it and she would always give him the same reply. He suspected she had come up with some seal she activated just before they sparred. Though he didn't know why she complained about abusing **Kamui **it wasn't like he had won that spar anyway.

"I think we should up your gravity seals to leave five before we leave."

Naruto groaned when he heard this his muscles were aching he didn't need this right now.

"Hey if you actually want to give me a challenge when we spar don't complain -ttebane!"

"Fine sensei whatever you say -ttebane." Naruto purposely added her verbal tick to make fun of her knowing how much she hated it.

Kushina's hair stood up behind her and waved dangerously as she looked at Naruto with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Run." She said.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice with that he hopped from tree to tree despite his aching muscles running from his only friend Kushina. He remembered how things had been awkward between Kushina and Naruto at first after she got her memories back, but that all changed after one afternoon.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto had just finished getting pointers from Kushina on how to make his own explosive notes. She had been training with Naruto for a month now, she had tried several times to engage him in conversations but those would usually end quickly leaving a thick awkward silence between them.

But of late Kushina had stopped trying to engage Naruto she would teach him as normal whilst she trained to regain what strength she had lost from living as a housewife after the birth of Mito and Naruto. But Naruto noticed that Kushina would lately glance or even sometimes outright stare at him when she thought Naruto wasn't looking.

Naruto felt Kushina staring at him right now. Having had enough Naruto decided to confront her "Can I help you Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"You keep casting glances or staring at me when you think I cannot see you why is that?"

Kushina bit her lip and looked like she wanted to speak but was being held back by something. Naruto just waited and sent her an expectant look.

Finally Kushina said "Naruto-san may you please remove your shirt."

"Why?" Naruto said taking a step back on edge not sure why she was requesting such a strange thing.

"Please just do it." she pleaded.

Hesitantly Naruto slowly removed his black jacket and threw it down, resting his hands on the edge of his shirt he looked at Kushina, she had trained him for a month although he didn't quite trust her yet in the month they had trained she had never hurt him and from what he had seen from their spars she could forcefully remove his shirt if she wanted. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt Naruto lifted it and let it drop next to his jacket.

Naruto heard a loud gasp coming from the woman standing across from him, looking up he saw Kushina had a hand clamped over her mouth as she stared at Naruto's torso. Kushina slowly approached with tears forming in her eyes and knelt in front of Naruto, her eyes roamed over the scars that covered his torse. Gently reaching up she began tentatively tracing each of his scars as he tensed, turning up to face him Kushina looked deep into Naruto's eyes, and quietly she whispered one question

"Do you hate me for this?"

"No." Naruto immediately answered truthfully, he knew what 'this' she was referring to.

Kushina just started sobbing and shook her head at his answer.

"Naruto-san please don't lie to me I have already been lied to enough by people I cared about." Kushina pleaded.

"I'm not lying." Naruto insisted with an edge to his voice slightly irritated that Kushina didn't believe him when he told the truth.

"So tell me why then, if you don't hate me do you act the way you do towards me. Why must you call me 'Uzumaki-sama' after I have asked you to call me Kushina so many times? Why is it that I can't talk to you about anything that's not about training? Since you claim you don't hate me then why Naruto? Why are you so cold towards me?"

Naruto felt guilty at the now sobbing woman's statement, she was right Naruto had pushed her away each time she tried getting close, she had tried to talk to him about a lot of things but he would just tell her they had training to do ignoring her, in the past month he still acted nearly the same way he did towards her before he had entered her mindscape. She had tried time and time again, always being nice even after he just brushed her attempts aside.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't really know how to interact with people, in this whole village you are the first person who has actually been friendly towards me and I'm not that good at dealing with someone who acts in such a manner towards me. Forgive me Kushina-san."

**Flashback Kai **

Since that day Naruto tried to be more open with her and her more patient and understanding. They had grown closer and closer to the point where Naruto could now call her his first friend.

He still hadn't told her about him being able to open his third eye and it being a Rinne Sharingan or Kaguya. He had however told her about his Rinnegan, from her reaction she was shocked to say the least. He would have to ask Kushina how far she was with unlocking Mina's memories, Naruto had told her he could just use the Kyuubi's chakra like he did with her since Mina had been exposed to it as a baby. But Kushina insisted that it was too risky and that she would find a way to do it, Naruto had just shrugged it off and left the responsibility of freeing her memories to Kushina.

When she calmed down and stopped chasing him he would ask how far she was. Naruto mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity why was he running he simply warped away using his now available **Kamui**.

Appearing in his room Naruto increased his gravity seals to level five, grunting as he tried to adjust to the strain of the increased level. His fuijustsu had improved under Kushina and so had his use of chakra chains. Kushina had wanted to teach him kenjutsu but he declined after the first day of training not feeling comfortable with the feeling of a sword in his hand.

He wished his kaasan, Kaguya, would stop being so stubborn and teach him more about the Rinnegan he wanted to know more than the Preta path and the little bit about the Human path that he had used to enter Kushina's mindscape, but she had only taught him **Exploding Shadow Clone **jutsu, **Body Replacement **jutsu and **Water Release: Violent Water Wave **jutsu in the last three months since he had started training with Kushina.

"_You still need more field experience so you can learn how to correctly use the skills you have in a battle and Kushina is greatly helping with that."_ Kaguya stated having heard Naruto's thoughts about learning more about the Rinnegan.

_'I have been sparring with her for three months now kaasan.'_

_"You have been getting your ass kicked for three months now, you have yet to actually start sparring with her."_

_'Kaasan, that's very mean' _Naruto whined. But Kaguya's giggles was the only response he got from the rabbit goddess.

**Forest of Death **

Kushina stopped as she saw Naruto warping away, although very strong and fast for his age she had easily kept up with him. She knew that Naruto would one day be very powerful but he still had a very long way to go before he could fight someone like her _husband_**, **because of this Kushina made sure to always humble him each time they sparred so as to not let his skills get to his head, as a seasoned kunoichi she knew arrogance got many killed and as long as she lived she would make sure his growing power didn't get to his head.

Noticing the setting sun Kushina's mode turned sour. She hated going home and not being able to castrate Minato. She hated the man, in the last three months she had seen Minato beat Naruto five times. Each time she left the compound sobbing using a seal that worked as advanced henge to hide her appearance from the villagers as the sight of the crying wife of the Hokage would no doubt be noticed by everyone. When she came back she would just lie saying that she had gone out for a walk to anyone who asked. She had stopped kissing or even hugging that man not that he had complained at all.

Kushina was ashamed of how she had failed to raise Mito. She was disappointed at the type of person her youngest had grown up to be. Each time she had recently tried to reprimand her Minato would intervene and the two would break out into a fight about Mito. She had noticed lately how Mito had begun to only listen to her father. Kushina knew she was slowly growing apart from her daughter. It didn't take a genius to see that Mito thought her mother was becoming too bossy.

Kushina no longer slept in the same room as her _husband _she had moved into one of the many spare bedrooms using her daughter as an excuse she told her husband that she wouldn't share a bed with him until they got onto the same page about Mito. Minato had tried to convince her to return for about a week but after that he just didn't seem to care anymore. Kushina was glad she could get away from him she had wanted to move out the day after finding out about Naruto but couldn't due to his instructions. She was just glad the pervert hadn't returned yet as she doubted she could control herself with both of them in the same room.

Mina was the only person that Kushina still felt the same to after she had found out about Naruto. She saw how although Mina wasn't kind to him she wasn't mean either. Mina wasn't spoilt, despite Mina wanting to keep to herself, Kushina would try spend more time with her now, and she was glad that out of her children Kushina at least raised one right. Kushina had been unable to find Mina's seal and had come to the conclusion that Minato and Jiraiya had hidden the seal somehow which would explain why Kushina had never seen the seal on her own body. So instead Kushina for the last few months had been working on a seal that negated all other seals that way she could break the seal locking away Mina's memories or at least the seals used to hide it.

Though Kushina had told Naruto she didn't want to risk flooding Mina's system with the Kyuubi's chakra as the reason why she wanted to break the seal, she knew her pride as an Uzumaki played a large part in her wanting to be the one to break it. She refused to believe that Jiraiya-teme and Minato-baka were better sealing masters than her.

Walking through the village people gave her warm smiles and friendly greetings. Kushina on her part forced herself to smile and wave back at the very villagers who had hurt Naruto. Naruto had assured her the beating from the villagers had stopped as he had been using his abilities to escape the villagers for close to three years now but that didn't mean she didn't resent the villagers for the part they had played hurting Naruto before.

Thinking of Naruto Kushina frowned though he had become more open with her there was something he was hiding like who trained him before her or how he was able to come with a plan on dealing with Minato. Although he was smart Naruto's plan was a bit too calculated for an eight year old, the way he didn't want anyone knowing that Naruto was her son yet or that they were now friends, how he planned to free Mina first then find Tsunade and gain more allies before he made a move against Minato and finally how did he know what happened the night of his birth. From what Kushina knew no one had memories that early in their life. Shaking her head Kushina decided not to question Naruto she would trust him and when the time was right he would open up to her.

_Two weeks later_

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound**

Kushina and Mito were eating at the family dining table, Minato and Mina weren't home yet in the dining room with the mother and daughter was Naruto eating on the floor.

"Mito where is Mina-chan?" Kushina asked her daughter breaking the silence that had been between them since they had started eating.

"She's said she was going to visit Mikoto-obasan so she's probably at the Uchiha compound." Mito replied shrugging her shoulders.

Having been listening to Kushina and Mito's conversion Naruto excused himself and went to the kitchen. Using **Kamui** he appeared behind Mito and gave her a swift chop to the back of her head causing her to fall face first into her food knocked out cold.

"Naruto why did you do that?" Kushina asked surprised at his sudden action.

"We need to go to the Uchiha compound now Kushina." Naruto said in an urgent voice.

"Why?" Kushina asked a bit surprised by the urgency she heard in his voice.

"NOW KUSHINA I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina just nodded taken aback by Naruto yelling at her something he never did since they had become friends. As Naruto grabbed Kushina's hand to get them there quicker using **Kamui** he remembered the conversation he had early this evening.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was reading about the Great Clan Days, he had stolen the book from the Konoha Shinobi Library among many others that he had also stolen which he kept sealed in a scroll. He had initially been against reading but Kaguya drilled it into his mind that 'knowledge is power' and to 'know thy enemy'.

"**Naruto-sama we found something **that we're sure will interest you." Turning around Naruto saw Zetsu with his head sticking out from the floor of his room.

Kaguya had made Zetsu see Naruto as his true master, Kaguya had used her connection with Black Zetsu since he was a manifestation of her will and ordered him to act as a servant for Naruto and pledge his loyalty to him. Naruto having been told about Zetsu, his origin and abilities by his kaasan had ordered Zetsu to spy on Minato and search for Tsunade.

"Zetsu have you finally found Tsunade?"

"No Naruto-sama, however **Minato plans to kill off the whole Uchiha clan**."

With that Naruto listened intently to the plan Minato had set up to deal with the Uchiha earlier today with Danzo Shimura and how they planned to spare someone by the name Sasuke Uchiha.

As Zetsu finished a large part of Naruto wanted to stop any part of the plans Minato had and see them fail but he knew that he didn't have the power to stop a force big enough to kill a whole clan and even if he did why would he save the _Uchiha_ after what the clan did to him that night. No he would let Minato carry out his plan and one day he would kill this Sasuke _Uchiha_ to end the _Uchiha_ line.

"Thank-you Zetsu."

With that Zetsu nodded and disappeared.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

As Naruto disappeared with Kushina not too far away in the Hokage's office Minato felt a pull coming from one of his **Hiraishin** markers. Disappearing in a flash Minato went to perform his part of the plan that he and Danzo had formulated earlier.

**FLASHBACK: SIX HOURS AGO**

"I have instructed my Root operatives to only use fire release jutsu if they have to result to using any jutsu, I have also instructed them to capture Itachi Uchiha and though I disapprove of your decision, I have ensured Sasuke Uchiha's survival, earlier today I had one of my operatives capture him, currently I have him knocked out in one of my facilities I shall release him after the massacre."

"Danzo we cannot afford to completely lose the Sharingan we can breed a new Uchiha clan loyal to Konohagakure by using and manipulating Sasuke. I have already let you take several Sharingans and one of Shisui's eyes don't make me regret that by questioning my decisions as I don't need your approval when I give out orders." Minato stated tired of Danzo's constantly questioning his order about sparing Sasuke.

"Of course Hokage-sama. Though I must say I'm surprised by your decision, you deceiving Homura and Koharu was something I had not expected." Danzo said genuinely surprised by the blonde Hokage's actions.

"Having Shisui use an ability such as **Kotoamatsukami** to change Fugaku's mind is a waste as no doubt it's only a temporary solution and the Uchiha may try revolt when Fugaku's rule as clan head ends. When your Root agents bring you Shisui's corpse tonight make sure you only take one eye Danzo I may have uses for the other in the future." Minato finished in a no nonsense voice that left no room for disobedience.

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"Here give one of your Root agents these," Minato held a small paper with a seal matrix on it and one of his special tri-ponged kunai. "The kunai is to call me when they have captured Itachi and the seal is so your agents can restrain him without killing him if he decides to put up a fight. If we are to successfully frame Itachi for his clan's murder I must be the one to kill him. There must be no evidence that your agents were ever there. There must be no survivors"

Danzo just nodded and left with the seal and tri-ponged kunai.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

Naruto and Kushina arrived via **Kamui** just outside the Uchiha compound. Looking around Naruto found a roof of a building that was high enough to look down into the compound from, using **Kamui** Naruto transported both himself and Kushina to the roof top.

Kushina looked down from the roof looking around until her sight fell on to the Uchiha Compound. Kushina drew in a sharp breath horrified at the scene that laid in front of her. There was blood everywhere. The corpses of burnt or cut down Uchiha women, men and children filled the compound. Standing gathered in the centre of the compound were seven shinobi covered in blood they wore what looked like standard ANBU uniform each wore a blank ANBU masks with what looked from this distance like the kanji for 'Ne' on them.

Looking to the person next to her Kushina saw a pale Naruto who seemed just as shaken or more so by the scene in front of him reaching down Kushina grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto just turned to her and gave her what she thought to be a small smile.

Naruto on his part felt horrified by what he saw when he had looked at the scene in front of him. He could see dead children with their throat cuts, a woman holding her child with half her body burnt, her dead body remained huddled protectively over a small child who also had burns over his body, he saw many men and women who had slit throats, burn marks or kunai sticking out their chests. He had wanted this right, the end of the Uchiha clan so why was he not feeling satisfied and why was he feeling this horrible feeling instead.

"_These are the horrors and realities of the shinobi world Naru-chan and if you are to walk the path you have chosen this will not be the last time you are greeted by the sight of what you are seeing in front of you._" Naruto heard Kaguya state in a solemn voice. Her words leaving Naruto a lot to think about.

Naruto felt someone wrap their hand around his and give it a gentle squeeze, turning to Kushina Naruto gave her a smile in response grateful she was here with him. Both Naruto and Kushina saw a bright flash in the corner of their eyes and turned back to the scene in front of them.

Standing in the compound was a man that both Kushina and Naruto instantly recognised and glared at, the man was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. Walking into the centre of the compound were two more masked men dragging an unconscious teen behind them, Kushina instantly recognised the teen as Itachi.

Kushina and Naruto watched in horror as Minato held up his hand as a blue orb formed in it, something Kushina recognised to be a Rasengan, they watched as the blonde Hokage stood over the unconscious teen and plunged the Rasengan into his chest. Kushina was horrified but what she was seeing the man she had once loved had just driven a Rasengan into the heart of the son of a man he had claimed to be friends with. Naruto on his part clenched his fist tightly in anger the _great and all powerful _Yellow Flash had just killed a defenceless and unconscious teen.

'_What a coward!' _an angry Naruto thought.

Kushina saw the bastard flash away and saw the mask wearing shinobi leave with several corpses, one which she saw was that of Shisui one of Mina's friends. Suddenly remembering what Mito had said about Mina, Kushina ran as fast as she could to the house that she had seen Itachi being dragged from she had been so caught up by the sight in front of her that Mito's words slipped her mind she now knew why Naruto had brought her here in such a hurry. Pushing aside her thoughts on whether or not Naruto knew before of the slaughter that was going to happen here tonight, Kushina ran as fast as she could sending extra chakra to her legs hoping her fears were unwarranted.

Naruto chased after Kushina trying to ignore the smell of burnt flesh and death in the air, running in the direction he had seen Kushina disappear, dread filled Naruto's being as he recalled how Zetsu had told him that Minato and Danzo had planned for there to be no survivors or proof that Danzo's operatives had been here.

Bursting through the door Kushina had run through Naruto frantically searched for Kushina. Hearing Kushina's scream Naruto ran to the direction he had heard it come from, entering into what looked to be a library Naruto's heart fell. There in front of him was Kushina sobbing whilst shaking her head saying 'no' over and over again, in front of her were the bodies of a dark haired woman Naruto didn't recognise and a blonde haired girl he recognised as Mina lying motionless in a pool of their own blood.

**END**

**The harem shall be posted next chapter due to certain reasons but both Kushina and OOC Hinata will definitely be in it.**

**This is my first story and I really appreciate your support.**

**R&amp;R PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own Naruto and there is an author's note on the bottom.

Naruto looked on sadly at the scene in front of him, his friend Kushina was kneeling over Mina's dead form sobbing as she gently stroked the girl's cheek. Naruto wanted to do something to help Kushina as part of him couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to the dead girl in front of him. After that night four years ago he had promised himself that he would make the Uchiha pay for what they had done, each time he plotted his revenge he never thought that this would be the outcome, he never thought that it would happen at the cost of Mina's life.

_"Naruto," _Kaguya said interrupting his line of thought.

_'Yes kaasan.'_

_"There is a way you can bring her back to life."_

_'How?' _

_"Naruto before I tell you, you must realise that bringing her back will have consequences. Although your eyes are powerful your body is still young and underdeveloped. Your chakra is not potent enough to use your eyes' to their fullest potential. What I'm trying to say Naruto is if you do perform this technique it will no doubt strain your body."_

_'Will it kill me?' _Naruto asked after several moments of reflecting on what Kaguya had just said.

_"No if it could I would never have told you about it."_

Approaching the crying Kushina, Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder to gain her attention so he can tell her that he might have a way to bring Mina back. But as his hand was about to make contact he heard Kushina say something that stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" Naruto said hoping he hadn't heard her right.

Kushina stood up and turning her tear stained face glaring at Naruto she repeated

"You knew."

Naruto slowly backed away seeing the angry expression on Kushina's face.

"Kushina loo-" he tried to explain but was interrupted by the angry mother.

"Do not try to lie to me, you knew that this was going to happen, YOU KNEW MY DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO DIE!" Kushina said raising her voice at Naruto who now had his back against a wall.

"I didn't know Kushina," a panicking Naruto tried to frantically explain "I knew that Minato and Danzo were planning to kill the Uchiha clan but I swear I didn't know Mina was here until I heard Mito tell you."

"Minato," he heard Kushina whisper.

"Yes he and Da-" but Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Kushina's killing intent flooded the room. Naruto struggled to breathe as he saw Kushina eyes turning red with black slit pupils for a few seconds before they turned back to their regular violet.

"Minato did this?" Kushina asked in a cold tone that sent shivers down Naruto spine.

Naruto nodded and just managed to say yes as Kushina's killing intent was making it impossible for him to breathe. As the word left his mouth, Naruto nearly soiled himself and had trouble remaining conscious as Kushina's killing intent increased. A puff of smoke appeared next to Kushina's right hand drawing his attention away from her cold eyes, Naruto's eyes widened in fear as a red handled katana appeared in Kushina's hand.

_"Stop her Naruto she is going to confront Minato." _he heard Kaguya speak as Kushina turned towards the door.

_'Better him than me.'_

_"Naruto her thoughts are clouded by anger she is not thinking rationally, there is no way she can take on several ANBU and Minato, so stop her before she gets herself killed." _Kaguya said in a stern voice.

_'Fine kaasan,' _Naruto said moving to stand in front of the angry lady which wasn't easy as she was still giving off her killing intent making it hard for him to move.

"Kushina plea-"

"Move out of my way now." Kushina said sending Naruto an icy glare that caused him to flinch and take a step back in fear.

"Kush-" but Naruto never got to finish what he wanted to say as a golden chakra chain wrapped around his neck and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Do not try to stop me." Kushina said in a cold voice before she left the room.

_'I tried kaasan, but there is no way I can stop her.' _Naruto said as he stood up thankful that he had a high tolerance for pain or else he doubted that he would be standing right now if he didn't.

_"Go after her and use __**Kamui **__before she gets away." _Kaguya said in an urgent voice.

'_Why do I always forget __**Kamui**__?' _Naruto thought to himself as he ran out the house.

Opening a vortex behind an angry and thankfully unsuspecting Kushina who was walking through the compound with her katana in hand, Naruto sent her to his **Kamui **dimension hoping she wouldn't find a way to escape. Going back to Mina's body Naruto asked '_Kaasan what do I do?'_

But Kaguya reply never came as he heard someone call out in distressed tone

"ITACHI-NIISAN NO, WAKE UP!"

Using **Kamui** Naruto disappeared with Mina's body to his **Kamui** dimension praying to Kami that explaining to Kushina that he could bring back Mina would get her to calm down. As he warped away he saw a boy with dark duck butt shaped hair run into the room shouting

"KAASAN, TOUSAMA!"

As the crying boy left Naruto's view he heard Kaguya say _"Interesting."_

_'What is?'_

_"I will tell you later right now you have to calm down Kushina and resurrect Mina."_

**Naruto's Kamui Dimension**

"Let me out of here now!" Naruto heard Kushina's angry voice as he appeared in his **Kamui **dimension with Mina's body.

"Kushina I can't you are not thinking clearly yo-"

"THINKING CLEARLY!" Kushina shouted angrily as fresh tears began forming in her eyes. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY DAUGHTER, SHE'S DEAD!" She continued as she pointed her katana at Mina's dead body. "LET ME OUT!" a now crying Kushina yelled.

"I can't."

"Please," Kushina pleaded as she dropped to her knees sobbing. "Please Naruto, he killed Mikoto and Itachi, he can't get away with it look what he did to my Mina, look what he did to my little girl." Kushina sobbed as she lay her head on Mina's shoulder.

"Kushina, Minato will pay for what he did to her but just not right now."

"Why do you get to choose when he suffers? You are not the only one he hurt, you have no right to choose when I make him suffer!" snapped a now angry Kushina.

Seeing that he needed to act fast as Kushina could not be reasoned with in such an emotional state Naruto quickly told Kushina that he could bring Mina back to life.

"How?"

"My eyes allow me the ability to resurrect the dead." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan.

"You can bring them back?" Kushina asked Naruto in a hopeful voice.

'_Them?' _a confused Naruto thought to himself.

_"She means Mina and the Uchiha, using the technique on such a scale is too large a risk, do not even think that I would let you do it." _Kaguya said in a stern voice leaving no room for argument.

Naruto thought back to the scene he had seen some minutes ago yes he was horrified by it but what had happened to him four years ago had left him too emotionally scarred to actually want to bring back an _Uchiha _even after what happened to them. He often had nightmares about that night or was too afraid to close his eyes at night fearing that they may come for him again and repeat what they had done to him. After meeting Kaguya he had slowly gotten over his fears but he couldn't forget. There was no way in hell he was going to risk himself for an _Uchiha._ He had to rid himself of this horrible feeling that came to him when images of them dead went through his mind as he had no doubt they felt no remorse for what they did to him that night.

_'Kaasan even if you let me I wasn't going try bring any of _them _back.'_

"No I can only do it for Mina the technique is not an easy one to perform. But if I do this for Mina you must promise that you will wait to get your revenge and won't try attack Minato yet."

Kushina let out an angry growl but nodded her head in agreement, "Please just bring my daughter back." she pleaded as she wiped the tears away from her face.

_"Naruto transport Mina and Kushina to the Forest of Death you should perform the technique there."_

Naruto nodded grabbing both the kneeling Kushina and Mina disappeared using **Kamui.**

**Forest of Death**

Naruto heard animal sounds all around him as he appeared in his self-made training ground he was thankful that Kushina had put up a barrier that kept the animals away several months ago, as he had no doubt he would be dealing with all the animals that he heard in the surrounding woods right now.

"_Naruto this technique is called the __**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**__ the technique requires you to summon the King of Hell and re-infuse new life force energy into Mina's body. Naruto you have to promise me that you will be responsible with the knowledge of this technique." _Kaguya stated in a serious voice.

_'I promise,' _Naruto replied in a just as equally serious voice.

With that Kaguya gave Naruto a detailed explanation on how to do it going over it for several minutes until she was sure Naruto had a full understanding on what to do.

Nodding to Kushina who seemed to have been watching him, Naruto took a deep breath as Kushina moved away from the dead Mina. Channelling his chakra Naruto used the light provided by the full moon to look at his hands as he carefully ran through the series of hand signs Kaguya had told him ending on the ram seal, Naruto summoned the King of Hell.

Kushina gasped in shock as a large head surrounded by purple flames rose from the ground, she noticed it had the kanji for 'king' on its forehead and a huge mouth that hung open. Its most noticeable feature however were its large rippled eyes that were exactly like Naruto's Rinnegan.

Naruto adjusted to the new shared vision that he shared with the King of Hell, running through a second series of hand signs Naruto stopped on the dragon seal and whispered "**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."**

Kushina watched as the giant head's mouth started to glow light green and then shot out the light from its mouth towards Mina's body. As the head disappeared into the ground again Kushina ran over to Mina and saw that her chest was slowly beginning to rise and fall. Turning in joy to thank Naruto, Kushina's mood instantly went from a happy one to worried one hurrying across to a now downed Naruto she remembered him saying the technique was not easy to perform.

"Did it work?" Naruto managed to wheeze out as he saw Kushina kneeling over him with a worried expression.

"Yes Nar-"

'Good' Naruto thought as he passed out not hearing the rest of what Kushina had to say.

_One Week Later_

**Outside the Hokage's Tower**

Mina sneered at the man the Konoha populace was cheering for, her _father_, he had just announced how her dead friend Itachi had supposedly slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan and how he had managed to kill the 'traitor' saving Sasuke, the last Uchiha, from his brother. Seeing Mito running towards her as she called her name, Mina quickly used her water **Shunshin** that her friend Shisui**[A/N Sorry for spelling that Shishu last chapter, my bad.]** had helped create. She couldn't deal with the brat right now.

Appearing in front of the Senju compound Mina made sure no one was around or watching her before she smeared some of her blood on the gate causing a seal to glow before the gate swung open.

Walking through the compound she saw her mother watering plants that Tsunade-baasan had once told her Hashirama had grown with his **Wood Release. **As her mother turned to her, Mina threw her arms around her holding onto her as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

**Ninja Academy**

Sasuke walked into the academy he knew he was late but Iruka wouldn't say anything even if he did Sasuke had a good excuse. The villagers had been stopping him offering their condolences and telling him that all he had to do was ask if he needed anything as they owed it to his family to be there for him.

_"_Itachi," Sasuke whispered the traitor's name to himself in a hate filled voice.

Sasuke had respected him, looked up to him and always sought out for his approve. He had been the Uchiha Clan's golden boy, the son his father always boasted about and paid attention to. _He_ had betrayed them all Sasuke hated _Itachi,_ he owed his life to the Hokage not only for saving him from _Itachi _but for avenging his clan by killing the traitor.

Walking into class, Sasuke heard the class fall silent as most eyes turned to him. He could see the hearts in his fan girls eyes as they smiled at him wanting to 'comfort' him. He could see the looks of sympathy the boys sent him. Looking to the back of the class Sasuke felt his blood boil, there at the back Mito, his crush and the only girl he wanted to rebuild his clan with, was sitting next to that lazy sloth Shikamaru, she didn't even spare Sasuke a glance. Brooding Sasuke stomped towards an empty desk, as he sat down Sakura and Ino rushed over fighting for the empty spot next to him.

**Senju Compound **

Kushina smiled down sadly at her now sleeping daughter, Mina had cried until she fell asleep. She knew her daughter had been exhausted she had barely gotten any sleep these past few days. The Uchiha massacre had been hard on Mina but her remembering Naruto and finding out the truth about the bastard being behind Naruto's treatment and the massacre had been too much for Kushina's eldest.

Kushina knew she couldn't go back to Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound as she knew she would kill Minato if she saw him right now. So to keep her promise to Naruto she had taken him and Mina to the Senju Compound, a place she knew Minato couldn't enter after Naruto had collapsed in the forest. She thankfully could enter because Mito-baachan had altered the seal to grant Kushina access, she had altered the seal so that Mina and Naruto could also enter by themselves.

Looking back down at the sleeping Mina, Kushina remembered how her daughter had somehow woken up with her memories of Naruto. After explaining everything to Mina and breaking the news to her about the Uchiha massacre she was surprised when Mina didn't cry or ask any questions, she had just sat there in silence.

Kushina became worried when Mina would barely eat at meals and would only say one or two words to her. She had been worried about Mina's behaviour but today when she cried into her shoulder Kushina was thankful that her daughter had finally let it all out.

Standing up and covering the sleeping Mina with a blanket Kushina kissed her daughter's forehead before quietly leaving making sure not to wake her up. Turning back she smiled at the blonde's peaceful face her daughter didn't look like an ANBU agent who was dealing with problems no one should face so young, instead she looked like the fourteen year old girl she was. Sliding the door shut Kushina walked down the hall towards Naruto's room.

Walking through the compound Kushina was grateful she had a place to stay that was away from _that_ man. If she could help it Kushina had no intentions of returning to her former home or being in the same room as _him_ ever. She hadn't been able to go to her own best friend's funeral because she knew _he_ would be there. Hell she hadn't even left the compound herself besides sending henged shadow clones to get food and new clothes the once, out of fear she would let her anger get the better of her if she came into any contact with _him_.

Entering Naruto's room Kushina refreshed his IV, glad that her sensei had kept medical supplies sealed away in the compound. Looking down at the boy in front of her Kushina couldn't help but worry, he looked thin and pale, and his once red hair now had several strands of grey in. Kushina had used some of her sensei's teachings and had diagnosed that he was suffering from chakra exhaustion and no actual injures. But she couldn't help but worry for her friend.

If it weren't for him she would have lost her daughter too alongside Miko-chan. Kushina's mode saddened as she thought of her best friend she hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her. Over the last months Kushina had been spending so much time with Naruto that she had barely seen her sister in all but blood.

Wiping away the tears that had fallen Kushina refused to cry she had to be there for her daughter and her friend that she owed so much to.

_'Please wake up soon Naruto,' _Kushina thought as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

_Naruto opened his eyes and tried to sit up but found his movements restricted. Turning his head he saw his kaasan sleeping next to him she had her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace some of her long hair covered him acting as a blanket. Looking around Naruto knew he was in Kaguya's bedroom in the house he had built for her in his mindscape. _

_"Kaasan," Naruto gently said._

_"Kaasan wake up." He said a little louder having seen no reaction from her._

_"Naru-chan?" Kaguya said groggily as she woke up. Opening her eyes and seeing the now awake Naruto. Kaguya tightened her grip and nearly crushed Naruto. As she said_

_"Sochi you finally awake," happily._

_Although nearly being crushed Naruto was happy his mother cared so much about him and was so worried. After releasing an out of the breath Naruto, Kaguya's mode turned serious. Sensing the sudden change Naruto asked "Kaasan what's wrong?"_

_Looking down at Naruto and gently stroking his cheek Kaguya answered "We have much to talk about and there are things I must tell you about me, Naruto-chan." She finished looking away from her son._

_"Naruto in the time we have been together I haven't told you about my past it's a past that I'm ashamed of but I think it's time you knew about it. My full name is Kaguya Otsutsuki the Usagi no Megami." she began._

_"The Rabbit Goddess?" Naruto interrupted._

_"Yes the Rabbit Goddess, please don't interrupt me till I'm finished Naruto this isn't easy for me to explain." Kaguya said kissing Naruto's forehead._

_Getting a nod from Naruto she continued "I grew up in a time much like your own that was plagued with war and fighting, growing tired of the continuous death around me and after the loss of some of my family. I decided to end years of fighting and sorrow by consuming the forbidden fruit of the ancient Shinju tree. Gaining power I managed to establish peace and stop the fighting. As time drew on this power began to corrupt me I lost trust in the very people I had gained power to save and began seeing them as an evil that needed to be removed from the world. I began doing things I'm not proud of against these very people causing them to turn against me I lost their love and earned their fear instead, they began to see me as a demon. "_

_A sad smile crossed her face "I later had two sons Hamura and Hagoromo who inherited my power which you know as chakra today. I loved them but sadly my actions drove them away and eventually caused me to fight against them, with me losing the battle they managed to seal me away in what you now call the moon. Over the years after my fall I grew bitterer from my defeat and resented my sons. I planned my revenge as I waited for the plans I had in place to be carried out." _

_"Then about nine years ago I felt some of my free remaining chakra reincarnate into you, I strengthened the link I had with you whilst you were in your mother's womb so we could communicate, I had planned t-" Kaguya voice broke as her eyes watered, reaching over Naruto grabbed one of her hands and gently squeezed them._

_Steeling herself Kaguya continued "I had planned to manipulate you and use you to revive myself so that I could take back all the chakra from this world." _

_Feeling Naruto tense and release her hand, as he jumped to conclusions Kaguya quickly continued._

_"I said 'had planned' Naruto," emphasising on the 'had planned' part of her statement. _

_"Naruto my plans changed over the years as you helped remind me of the person I was when I ate the Shinju tree's fruit as you helped me let go of my resentment and anger. You have to believe me when I say I would never ever use you sochi."_

_"But why didn't you tell me before?"_

_"Because I was afraid," Kaguya replied in a low voice turning away. "I was afraid that like Hamura and Hagoromo the person I was would push you away from me and that I would be lonely again" The goddess said with tears rolling down her cheeks "I was afraid that when you found out what I wanted to do to you that you would hate me." She finished now openly crying._

_Naruto looked at his crying mother he could see the regret and fear in her eyes. He had heard the regret in her voice when she spoke of her past transgressions. Looking at her he realized that he had never seen his mother this vulnerable in all the years he had known her. She was always so strong and sure of herself, never before had she been like this._

_Hugging his mother Naruto whispered into her ear "Its okay kaasan I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Please don't leave me Naru-chan I love you too much to lose you sochi." Kaguya said as she tightened her embrace._

_"I love you too kaasan."_

**Senju Compound**

Mina had woken up an hour ago feeling reenergised she now stood across from her mother, her legs were slightly bent as she held a wooden practise katana pointed out besides her. Her mother stood across from her in the same stance. Taking a deep breath in and then letting it out Mina rushed towards her mother and sent two quick slashes towards her, one to her midsection and one to the head both easily blocked.

Stepping back into the ready position Mina summoned every ounce of speed and power at her command as she lunged in under Kushina's guard. As though Kushina had read Mina's mind she stepped to her left avoiding the lunge and counterattacked with a cross-strike to the midsection. Mina felt a sharp pain as Kushina's blade struck home causing her to stumble leaving her guard down and her helpless.

Kushina instead of taking advantage of her defenceless daughter retreated a step back giving her daughter a chance to recover. Mina righted herself and stood in a defensive stance, reading her daughter's stance Kushina advanced striking with catlike precision downward, across, upward and sent a series of fast strikes each that Mina managed to block. Kushina continued on the offensive never lessening the speed or strength behind her attacks as she corrected Mina's form pointing out her mistakes. Each attack Mina avoided or blocked took a toll on her as she felt her arms become heavier with time. As they clashing continued more attacks got past Mina's defence as she began to tire.

Seeing her daughter's predicament Kushina jumped away from her.

"That's enough musume you have improved since we last sparred."

"Thanks kaasan," Mina said breathing hard as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Looking up to her mom Mina saw that she wasn't even sweating and she was only slightly out of breath. Silently walking back to the house, Mina turned to her mother as they entered giving her a hug before she said "I will go check up on him."

"Okay I'm going to clean up before I make us some lunch." Kushina said and began walking away until she heard Mina calling to her again. Turning around Kushina was pulled into a second hug by her daughter. Without saying a word Mina let go of her mother sent her a small smile and then proceeded to walk towards Naruto's room.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Mina stood outside Naruto's room before stepping towards the door. Mina hearing a groan coming from inside quickly opening the door and ran into the room thinking something was wrong.

Just as quickly as she had begun Mina stopped running and froze, in front of her was the now awake Naruto, she wanted to run over to hug him and apologise for not being there for him, she had seen his scarred body when she had helped her mother clean him. She wanted to do so much right now but her kaasan had explained several things to her, Mina knew where her relationship with Naruto stood, what to do and what not to do.

Pushing aside her feelings Mina asked "How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm fine Mina-sama," Naruto replied in a monotone voice.

"Please don't call me Mina-sama it's bad enough that the villagers do it but my own brother is ju-" Mina stopped and inwardly cursed as she realised she had slipped up. With her ANBU training she saw Naruto slightly stiffen when she said brother and knew her mother was right, "I mean it makes me feel old and you know." She said lamely.

Sighing Mina knew she was going about this the wrong way, taking a deep breath she began speaking again "Look Naruto um after you brought me back to life I kind of got my memories back and kaasan helped explain things to me so I know you my brother, um I mean I know that the same woman gave birth to us. And I get your feelings towards me and know where I stand with you but could you please call me Mina, or Mina-san if you aren't comfortable with Mina."

Seeing Naruto remain silent and just stare at her she quickly added "I mean you know if we going to try be friends but if you more comfortable with Mina-sama that's also fine too."

After several moments of an uncomfortable silence Naruto just sent her a small smile and said "I'm fine Mina-san thank you for asking."

Mina returned the smile, an awkward silence returned to the room Mina had so many things she wanted to say but didn't know how to say them or knew from her kaasan that she couldn't say some of them so she didn't know how to just start up a conversation. Seeing Naruto looking around the room she got an idea.

"We are in the Senju compound." She said as Naruto turned to her.

"Senju compound?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah kaasan wanted to avoid Minato so she brought us here and so you could also recover properly without the bastard or my brat sister disturbing you."

"But won't he be looking for you and Kushina?"

"No I um lied to him that kaasan and I wanted sometime away from home and that we are staying at one of my friend's apartments. You know after the massacre and all." she finished in a sad voice.

Naruto just nodded accepting her answer and with that the uncomfortable silence returned.

"Let me go tell kaasan you're awake." Mina said and walked to the door after seeing Naruto nod.

Just as she was about to leave Mina turned around and called Naruto's name. Seeing she had his attention she said "Thank you Naruto for saving my life and I'm really sorry for forgetting you and for everything you've had to go through."

"Its fine Mina-san I don't blame you for any of it." Naruto replied.

"I know it's my damn _father's_ fault but I just wanted you to know and thanks again." She said turning to walk but stopped as she remembered an idea she had been thinking of for a few days now.

"Naruto, umm kaasan said that you have been trying to get people on your side," seeing Naruto nod she continued "I have a friend who I think would be interested in joining us." Seeing Naruto was against it and was about to object she continued "I'm the only friend she has in the village people treat her like a pariah for something she had no control over just like you. I know she hates it here and I'm sure she won't be as blinded about Minato as the rest of the village and she will be easy to convince."

"Mina-san you canno-" Naruto began to object rejecting her idea.

"Please Naruto trust me I want to help you bring down Minato too and I can get her to come here tonight," she pleaded but seeing him still unmoved she continued "kaasan thinks it's a good idea also, if you cannot trust me trust her." she finished in a low voice.

Sighing Naruto reluctantly agreed.

With that Mina left and went to the kitchen walking to her mother, Mina pulled her into a hug and started crying into her mother's shoulder. She cried thinking about how she couldn't even have a decent conversation with her brother but most importantly how she didn't even have his trust.

_Back with Naruto _

"**Naruto-sama **it's nice to see that you're awake."

"Zetsu do you have anything new for me?" Naruto said to Zetsu who had his head sticking out the bedroom wall.

"The toad sannin Jiraiya **plans to return to Konoha in two weeks' time. We haven't **been able to find Lady Tsunade yet. **But there is something happening in **Kirigakure no Sato that might interest you. **There is a civil war starting**."

"Civil war?" Naruto asked thinking he had not heard correctly.

"**Yes civil war, the Fourth Mizukage of Kiri**, Yagura the Sanbi jinchuriki, has been killing members of his village with bloodlines. **A woman by the name Mei Terumi has raised a strong rebel force to fight against Yagura **she sent the hokage a letter asking for assistance to remove Yagura from power."

"And Minato?"

"**He plans on assisting them in a few years' time when the rebels' moral has fallen to make the rebels realise that they only won the war because of him **so as to have the new Mizukage eternally grateful towards him." Zetsu finished.

"Thank you Zetsu." Naruto said with a frown. Giving a nod to his master Zetsu left.

Naruto knew this was bad if Minato had a second village backing him it would cause Naruto a huge problem. With Tsunade seemingly nowhere to be found Naruto could kill two birds with one stone by helping Mei Terumi win the war he would gain a powerful ally and stop Minato's plan. But Naruto knew he was not strong enough to end a war. He needed some way to drastically increase his power in the next year or two if his plans were going to be accomplished anytime soon.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kushina yell "Naruto your awake -ttebane!"

Naruto never had the chance to reply as Kushina pulled him into a bone crushing hug causing him to groan as his body still ached.

Hearing him groan Kushina realised her friend was uncomfortable and jumped back, she was so excited she hadn't realised what she had done.

"Sorry," Kushina apologised sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

_Later that evening_

Naruto groaned as he had finally made it to the dining room the jutsu he had used had really weakened him. Picking up one of the four large Miso ramen bowls on the table Naruto sat on the floor and began to eat.

"Gaki why the hell are you eating sitting on the floor when there is a damn table to eat on right next to you?"

Look up Naruto saw a girl who looked slightly older than Mina she had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair that was in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore an orange mini skirt, pale grey shin guards with a mesh shirt and a large tan overcoat. She had her hands on her hips as she looked down at Naruto. Standing next to her was Kushina and a now crying Mina who turned and ran out the room.

"Naruto please come sit at the table and eat with us," Kushina said gently as she smiled warmly at Naruto.

Seeing Naruto struggling a bit to stand, Kushina rushed over and helped him, pulling out a chair for him to sit on at the table. Seeing Naruto seated Kushina turned to the other person in the room and said

"Anko-chan I made a bowl of ramen for you please eat up whilst I go get Mina."

Anko just shrugged and sat down taking one of the steaming bowls and started digging into the large bowl of ramen.

"So gaki I heard from Mina-chan your father's quite the ass," Anko said to break the silence.

"That man is not my father," Naruto answered glaring at her.

"From your reaction I can tell Mina-chan wasn't lying when she said you really hate him." Anko said not fazed in the least by his glare.

Naruto just scoffed not bothering to even reply.

"Look gaki I don't know why you don't go with Kushina-sensei and Mina-chan and just tell the Fire Daimyo what a sick fuck the Hokage is." Anko stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because the bastard would just kill them and tell the Daimyo and the villagers that by him watching over me, the 'boy Kyuubi', I somehow manipulated Mina and Kushina to believe lies about him as a way to get revenge because he 'defeated' me years ago. He would claim that he tried to save his wife and daughter but their minds were so broken by my influences that he killed them as an act of mercy. Doing what you said will only make him a victim, they will see him as a man who tried to do something for the good of his village by protecting it from the Kyuubi but in the end it cost him the lives of his family. By doing that we only make him more of a hero in the people's eyes."

"But g-" Anko tried to retort but Naruto held up his hand to stop her as he continued.

"Anko was it?"

"The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi." Corrected with a huge grin on her face.

"Well Anko-san to the people that idiot is the hero of the Third Great Shinobi war, he is the respected Yellow Flash, the Hokage who helped stop the Kyuubi and the man who killed the Uchiha clan 'traitor'. To them he is possibly the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen alongside Hashirama. He has the backing of a sannin. Whose word do you think the Fire Daimyo will believe him or the 'boy Kyuubi's' and two women he influenced?"

"You have really thought this one through eh gaki," Anko said chuckling.

"Yeah when you think of the ways you going to get revenge on the man who made your life so miserable you tend to think it through," Naruto stated to himself looking back down at his ramen.

Anko hearing him subconscious reached up and rubbed the base of her neck as she turned away from her food losing the grin that was on her face.

"Hey Naruto, this is Anko Mitarashi and I'm sure as you have already figured the girl I told you about," a red eyed Mina said as she returned with her mother.

"Anko this is Naruto Uzumak-"

"Otsutsuki," Naruto corrected interrupting her "Naruto Otsutsuki."

"Naruto Otsutsuki," Mina repeated in a low voice "I'm sure you know who he is."

"Why didn't you tell me the gaki was quite the character Mina-chan?" a pouting Anko said.

Kushina just shook her head use to Anko's behaviour and sat down with Mina and began plowing through her ramen. As the four ate in silence Anko ended the quietness in the room as she asked, "So gaki Mina-chan said you have plan eh, can you tell us what it is?"

Ignoring her question Naruto asked something that had been on his mind since this afternoon "Anko-san, Mina-san said that your hated in Konoha for something which you had no control over, if I may ask what exactly do the villagers hate you for?"

"As if I know gaki and besides it's not like I care what the villagers think of me," Anko replied trying to shrug off Naruto's question.

Naruto frowned however he could see she was lying "So why help us then?"

"Because gaki someone messed with my friend Mina and her brother besides something tells me I'm going to have lots of fun with you around." Anko answered with a huge grin on her face.

Naruto frowned again at Anko's reply, as someone who also wore a mask sometimes in front of people he could tell that grin she wore on her face was fake. The joy it showed contradicted the emotions he could see in her brown eyes.

Seeing Naruto's frown Mina thought her friend had upset Naruto by calling him her brother, though it hurt her just like it did when she saw him eat from the floor Mina knew she had to do something to diffuse the situation.

"Kaasan told me that Naruto plans to find Tsunade-baasan nex-"

"Finding Tsunade will have to wait a source of mine has been searching nearly the whole elemental nation and still hasn't found her. I told him to keep searching but unless one of you have a way to contact her or she contacts us I doubt we will find her anytime soon. However my source told me of an opportunity that will give us a great advantage against Minato."

"What opportunity?" Kushina asked not bothering to even ask about the source as she guessed it was one of Naruto's secrets.

"It doesn't matter because unless I somehow become much stronger than I am right now within the next year I doubt there is a way we can still take it."

"What about using shadow clones?" Mina suggested.

"Already using them." Naruto replied.

"I think I might know how to help you Naruto but" Kushina paused turning to Anko.

"What?" Anko asked flatly.

"Umm we would have to leave the village and become missing nin." Kushina finished.

"Yeah so why are you looking at me Kushina-sensei if Mina-chan is going I'm coming to," Anko said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Kaachan what stops _him _from finding us after we leave?"

"Musume-chan just trust me -ttebane," Kushina said winking mischievously at Mina.

_A Week Later_

Naruto was walking through the village with a seal Kushina designed that acted as an advanced **henge** he had the appearance of a brown haired girl he was walking towards the Forest of Death thinking of his plans. Him, Anko, Kushina and Mina were to leave tonight using **Kamui. **He was to transport him and the girls to Nami no Kuni as that's where Kushina said they need to go before they headed to wherever she was taking them. He had sent a shadow clone with Zetsu to the Land of Waves to find out its location so he could successfully use **Kamui.**

Speaking of Zetsu he had told him to give Mei Terumi a letter that informed her to meet him at Nami no Kuni tonight. In the letter he wrote to her that he was someone who could help her win the war, he just hoped that was enough for her show up. Naruto had told Zetsu to meet him tonight with a few items he had sent him to get before they left. Naruto decided that he would have Zetsu stop searching for Tsunade and instead gather important information on the five major Shinobi villages. But most importantly Naruto would tell Zetsu to spy on the organisation Zetsu was apparently a part of the Akatsuki.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Naruto-chan._"

_'Yes kaasan,' _Naruto thought replying to Kaguya as he watched Anko and Mina sparring against Kushina at the Senju compound training ground.

_"Remember how I told you about my sons Hagoromo and Hamura."_

_'Yes.'_

_"Well you see my son Hagoromo had two sons of his own Indra and Asura. Although the two have passed their chakra reincarnates in one of their descendants each generation. Making these descendants their transmigrants."_

_'Ok' _Naruto said wincing as a huge water wave smacked into both Mina and Anko who were bound by chakra chains_._

_"Naruto focus this is important," _Kaguya said in a serious voice _"Indra previous transmigrant Madara Uchiha wa-"_

_'Madara Uchiha, Indra was the ancestor of the damn Uchiha?!'_

_"Yes he was, with Asura the ancestor of the Senju and yes Hashirama was also once his transmigrant. I know what you want to ask Mito is Asura's transmigrant and the boy with the duck butt hairstyle from the massacre is Indra's. Now do not interrupt me." _warned an irritated Kaguya.

Naruto bit back the questions flowing through his head as he heard his kaasan's tone.

_"As I was saying Madara Uchiha one of Indra's transmigrants was manipulated by Zetsu to move along plans to revive me. In doing so Zetsu's manipulations resulted in the formation of an organisation called the Akatsuki. This organisation has plans concerning the nine bijuu."_

_'Yes s-' _Naruto stopped as he heard Kaguya growling.

_"Naruto-chan please don't interrupt me again." _Kaguya said in a sickly sweet tone that caused him to become pale.

_"As I was saying if you do help in the civil war against a Mizukage who holds one of the bijuu the Akatsuki are probably monitoring the war and you helping the rebels will most likely put you on their radar. And if they see that you are a potential threat you might gain a powerful enemy." _

'_So what should I do kaasan?'_

_"Have Zetsu feed them false information about you, he is already a member of Akatsuki also have him watch their movements for now."_

_'Kaasan I have been meaning to ask if you sealed away how do you know so much about this time.'_

_"Through Zetsu, though my connection with him is not as strong as ours I can still communicate with him. That's how I know all the jutsu I've taught you." _Kaguya explained

'_Okay kaasan I'll tell Zetsu.' _

**FLASHBACK KAI**

Walking towards the fence by the entrance to the Forest of Death Naruto saw a girl around Mito's age she was a fair skinned girl, with dark blue hair that was cut in a straight, hime-style haircut. She wore a loose fitting lavender and cream jacket over mesh armour with navy blue pants, black sandals and a white cloth around her forehead. Her eyes however are what caught Naruto's attention they were pearly white with a tinge of lavender just like his kaasan's, the eyes of the Byakugan.

Turning to walk past the girl so he could find a hidden spot to use **Kamui** to enter the forest without the girl seeing him. He froze as he heard the girl saying something.

"Excuse me?" a shocked Naruto asked turning back.

"I said your **henge** does not deceive my eyes Naruto-san."

"You must be mistaken this is no **henge**." Naruto lied in a feminine voice wondering how she could see through Kushina's seal there was no way she could even if her Byakugan was active she should not be able to see Naruto.

The girl smirked as the veins and arteries around her eyes began to protrude much more prominently as she activated her Byakugan.

"I told you, you cannot fool these eyes." She said slightly arrogantly "These eyes of mine have given me visions of the future." She continued "Visions where you and I battle a powerful being by the name Kaguya. Has your dojutsu shared with you such visions yet Hagoromo?"

"Hagoromo? Dojutsu?" Naruto acted confused but on the inside he was panicking.

"Hagoromo is the name I call you by in these visions and though my name is Hinata you seem to refer to me as Hamura."

_"Scan her chakra Naruto." _Kaguya ordered.

'_What?'_

_"I said scan her chakra!" _Kaguya said in a raised voice feeling Naruto's hurt feelings due to her tone the goddess took several breaths to calm down. _"I'm sorry I yelled Naru-chan but please scan her chakra so I can get a feel of it."_

"What do you want Hinata-san?" Naruto asked while he extended his senses to scan her chakra.

"In my visions I have seen how well we fight together in the future." She explained. "So I need your help to kill my father and the Hyuuga elders so I can avenge my mother. In return I will help you kill your father Minato Namikaze, Naruto-san."

"_Kami" _said a shocked Kaguya as she gasped _"It's as I suspected_."

_'What is it?' _asked a shocked Naruto still affected by the girl's statement_._

_"The girl in front of you her chakra it feels like Hamura's. This girl is somehow his transmigrant." _

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS**

**Author's Note**

**Harem: Tsunade, Mei, Mina, Hinata, Anko, Kushina and maybe one other girl (Mabui, Tsunami or Shizune) **

**Hinata will not be God-like but she will have a bit more power behind her just like the other girls. But Naruto will be in this fic.**

**To those who review about things that don't add up like Naruto having the Rinnegan but Kaguya has the Byakugan that will be explained, fear not.**

**I hope my spelling and sentences improved I actually reread this chapter unlike the first two where I just used spell check on my pad. **

**R&amp;R Please. This is my first fic so be gentle.**

**Till next time :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I'm looking for a beta author to check my grammar, so if you are interested just comment or PM me and I'll get back to you.**

**I'm going to add a seventh girl into the harem it can be Shizune, Mabui, Tsunami or any other girl you suggest. So just leave your comments about which girl you want and I'll post the girls name when I release chapter five.**

**I have revised the spelling and shortened the paragraphs in Chapter One and Two for those who requested it.**

**Next chapter will be out soon just need to get a beta.**

**Thank you again for all your support, till next time. First fanfic so R&amp;R please. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FOUR  
**_I do not own Naruto and there is an author's note on the bottom

_**...**_

_'Kaasan what should I do?'_

_"Use what I taught you about the Human Path to enter her mindscape and go through her memories."_

Formulating a plan Naruto stomped his foot on the ground forming a couple of chakra chains to restrain her, as they shot towards her Naruto activated his Rinnegan. The advanced **henge** already hiding it from anyone who may be watching even though he couldn't sense any nearby chakra signatures.

Naruto knew he had to place his hand on her head to use the technique so he sent one chain towards her neck and the other towards her waist to hold her in place. He knew from his kaasan's teachings that the Byakugan had near 360 degree vision, but he doubted the eight year old girl in front of him could dodge a chakra chain even if she saw it coming. From his spars with Mina and Anko he saw that even though the girls would win it still took a bit of effort for them dodge his chains when he used them and they were both ANBU members.

Hinata however much to Naruto's shock arched her body at an impossible angle causing both the chains to shot past her. Catching him off guard she managed to send fast strikes to Naruto's outstretched arm that he was going to place on her head causing it to fall limp to his side.

"I see you have activated your dojutsu," she said with a slight smirk.

'She knows too much,' Naruto thought frowning. Using **Kamui** he sent both the girl and himself to his **Kamui **dimension.

**Naruto's Kamui Dimension**

"I'm not here to fight Naruto-san, perhaps if you heard why I want to kill them you may be convinced that I'm not a threat to you and that it's in our best interests to help each other."

**FLASHBACK**

A five year old Hinata stood next to her bodyguard Ko Hyuuga. Hinata watched impassively as a boy with wild spiked red hair and two projecting horns was beaten by a mob of villagers. The victim in front of her was none other than the village pariah Naruto. Hinata knew who he was as she had heard many of her clan members speak of him and it wasn't hard to miss him as his appearance generally stood out from everyone else's.

The boy much to his own credit didn't seem to cry as the villagers beat down on him, even when an ANBU member wearing a dog mask with gravity defying silver hair drove a lightening covered hand that gave off the sound of birds chirping into the boy's shoulder.

Hinata continued watching uncaringly as the mob beat him and then left, looking at the damage the mob had done to the boy Hinata couldn't help but feel a certain level of respect for him. Blooded and bruised the boy never shed a tear or cried out from the pain he was no doubt in, doing something like that at such a young age required something Hinata greatly respected; strength.

"Ko we are leaving now," Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata-sama."

Walking back to the Hyuuga compound Hinata wondered why everyone seemed to hate the boy she had just seen be brutally beaten. This wasn't the first time she had seen a mob of adults attack him, although she never interacted with any children her age she knew that they too resented him, she had seen them shout insults as they walked past him.

Activating her Byakugan and seeing that they were currently alone Hinata turned to her bodyguard and asked "Ko why does everyone hate that boy we just saw being beaten?"

"I'm not too sure Hinata-sama perhaps it is his appearance that causes them to act in such a manner towards him."

Hinata frowned at this she could tell he was lying. She saw how his hand twitched and his chakra fluctuated ever so slightly when he answered her question.

"Ko as you are a member of the Branch Family I would advise you not to lie to me the future heiress of the clan." She warned in a cold tone glaring at Ko with her Byakugan.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama but I'm no-" Ko began while bowing his head but never got to finish what he was saying as Hinata formed a hand sign and activated his Caged Bird Seal.

Walking over to the downed Ko who was now on the floor holding his head in pain Hinata repeated her initial question, asking why the boy was hated. Hinata watched with her usual impassive expression as Ko begged her to stop, she knew he would eventually tell her what she wanted to know to stop the seal from carrying out its ability to destroy brain cells. Hearing what she wanted Hinata deactivated the seal.

"What did you say?"

"They hate him because he is the Kyuubi." Ko repeated out of breath.

"The Kyuubi, how is that boy a bijuu?" a confused Hinata demanded, her mother often read to her, many of those stories involved great beasts that could destroyed mountains and cause tsunamis, bijuu her mother called them. She had even read to her a story about the nine tails being defeated four years ago. Sealed by both the Third and Fourth Hokages into Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki a girl apparently the same age as her and the Fourth's daughter according to her mother.

"Please Hinata-sama I have already said too much." Ko pleaded.

But Hinata was having none of that, forming the hand sign again Hinata activated his seal. Receiving the same result as the first time she activated it, Hinata deactivated the seal and listened to Ko explain the truth about the night when the Kyuubi attacked, that Naruto was is in fact one half of the Kyuubi and he lived with the Hokage to be watched over.

Walking back to the compound Hinata processed the information she had received from Ko.

That night before dinner a young Hinata was wondering how such a powerful beast was turned to mere boy, how such a powerful being was reduced to something easily abused by civilians who barely had chakra. Activating her Byakugan Hinata's eyes searched for him.

Hinata knew her Byakugan had always been special when she read about her clan's dojutsu she learnt that most first activate their Byakugan at the age of six. Few in the clan have been recorded to be able to activate their Byakugan at the age of five, her mother and uncle Hizashi being the only two that Hinata personally knew whose names were recorded. But she was the first person in the clan's recorded history to activate her Byakugan at the early age of four.

She knew her Byakugan was special as she had also read that hand signs are used initially to activate one's Byakugan until they get better control and can do it without their use. But ever since activating her Byakugan Hinata never needed to use hand signs all she did was just send chakra to her eyes.

Extending her range of vision Hinata found the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound, she saw a blonde man that she recognised as the Fourth sitting at a table eating with three females each with seals on their bodies.

The youngest of the females seemed to have a seal on her stomach pooled in the seal Hinata saw for her first time ever red chakra, which she deduced must have been the Kyuubi's as she could see the girl's chakra coils had the familiar blue chakra that every person had. She concluded that this girl must be Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki the holder of the Kyuubi.

The eldest of the two girls had large chakra coils for someone her age she also had a seal matrix but hers was just below the back of her head and a second seal was on the side of her neck. The red haired woman had massive chakra coils the biggest Hinata had ever seen in the village, she too had two seals like the older girl in the same positions.

Searching the compound Hinata found who she was looking for she found the boy who was in fact a bijuu he was lying on his bed in a room Hinata assumed was his bedroom. Looking the boy over Hinata saw a seal matrix on his right shoulder, looking at his coils Hinata noticed that they were very large for his age and his chakra was however blue.

'Blue?' Hinata thought to herself.

Deactivating her Byakugan and reactivating it Hinata looked at Mito's seal and back at Naruto confirming what she had just seen. She knew that her eyes were not mistaken as her clan's dojutsu was called 'the all seeing eye' for a reason.

"Hina-chan are you ok?" Hinata heard a familiar angelic voice say from behind her interrupting her thoughts.

Turning around Hinata saw a beautiful woman with fair skin much like her own and long, dark eggplant hair that reached slightly past her waist with side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. The woman was Hitomi Hyuuga her mother.

"Hai kaasan."

"Hina-chan I can see something is troubling you," her mother said gently "what is it?"

If any other person in the clan had spoken to her like this Hinata would have told them off or activated their Caged Bird Seal if they were in the Branch Family. But this was her mother the woman who loved Hinata unconditionally and was always there for her no matter what she did.

Though her mother had tried having Hinata play with children her age from the clan and outside, she had never been interested in activities such as playing games with kids her own age or enjoyed discussing the childish topics that they did, because of this she had been unable to make any friends. Hinata not having any friends had caused the two to grow closer and she would often confide in her mother.

Though her father loved her and was proud of Hinata especially after activating her Byakugan, the two were never close like she was with her mother. She knew the Branch House resented her because she was born in the Main House and the Main House members sucked up to her since she was to be clan head in the future and wanted to gain her favour.

Hinata smiled something she seemed to only do in front of her mother and sister Hanabi. She knew that her mother would get the story out of her one way or another. No matter how hard she tried Hinata had never been able to lie to her.

Looking up to her mother she told her how she knew of Naruto being the Kyuubi but for some reason his chakra was blue like everyone else and not red like the Kyuubi's sealed in Mito.

When she finished she saw her mother staring at her in deep thought.

"Hinata are you sure it was Naruto's chakra and that it was blue?" her mother questioned in a serious voice.

"Hai I'm sure."

"Promise me you will keep this to yourself Hinata-chan and tell no one."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice Hinata promised.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

"Ever since that night things seemed to go downhill from there Naruto-san. My father and mother seemed to disagree and argue more often with each other. The Hyuuga elders seemed to take an increased interest in me. Rumours began spreading amongst the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto listened intently to Hinata's words. He made a mental note to question his mother and Kushina about the seal this girl saw on his shoulder later. Disturbed by the fact that he had never seen the seal on his shoulder that the girl spoke of.

"Then one afternoon my life was changed forever." Hinata continued.

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata walked into the compound with Ko, she saw her father and several of the Hyuuga clan elders gathered together discussing something. She watched as her father came over and pulled Ko to the side and tell him something whilst the two kept glancing at her. Nodding his head Ko and her father came over, her father wore the inexpressive face that most of the clan wore not showing any of his emotion. Coming to a stop in front of her, Hiashi spoke in a serious commanding voice that left no room for defiance.

"Hinata you are to go to your room and stay there, Ko shall stand outside to ensure you do not disobey me."

"Hai tousama." She replied.

Walking to her room Hinata saw several Hyuuga clan members looking at each other and whispering to each other in hushed voices as they looked at her. Hinata knew something was going on that she was not supposed to know about, keeping a composed face just like her father's, Hinata discretely looked around for her mother as she was escorted to her room.

_Later_

Hinata knew there was now definitely something going on she hadn't even been able to leave her room for dinner since arriving instead Ko had bought it into her room for her. She was worried her kaasan hadn't even come once to check on her the whole day.

Despite her father's early instruction she needed to find her mother to know what was going on so she activated her Byakugan. Though the walls were designed with seals so no Hyuuga could see through them, to allow members of the clan some privacy, Hinata had always been able to see through them despite their design. Using her now 360 degree vision, Hinata searched for her mother.

She gasped and her eyes watered as she caught sight of her, she saw her kneeling in her father's private dojo, standing over her mother was her grandfather and three other elders. Her mother had Caged Bird Seal on her forehead and was clutching her head in pain as one of the elders must have activated it.

Seeing that Ko was no longer outside her room, Hinata ran towards the dojo as she watched her grandfather yell at her suffering mother.

Bursting into the dojo Hinata shouted out calling to her mother as she tried to run towards her but one of the elders, Mochihito, blocked her path and grabbed hold of Hinata's arm in an iron grip preventing her from moving. The struggling Hinata could only watch with her Byakugan active as her grandfather grabbed her mother's shoulder before he pulled out a kunai and plunged it into the kneeling Hitomi's chest.

Hinata wailed out in agony as she saw this she tried breaking free but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Hinata could only watch as her kaasan smiled warmly at her before she fell over dead. The wailing Hinata repeatedly yelled 'Kaasan' as she was forcefully dragged from the dojo to her bedroom.

Hinata tried fighting out of Mochihito's grip as she was dragged along but couldn't, suddenly thrown onto her bed, Hinata got up and tried to run out her room to go to her downed kaasan but as she got to her now shut door she tried to open it but couldn't. She tried over and over as she called out for her kaasan but failed unable to open it no matter how hard she tried.

Falling to her knees Hinata cried her eyes out banging on the door yelling, she cried until exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep on the floor.

_The Next Morning_

Hinata woke up and found herself in her bed, as she sat up she caught sight of her father standing across from her with his usual Hyuuga cold expression he however had bags under his eyes. As she wondered why he was in her room this early the previous night's events came back to her, running over to her father Hinata hugged his legs as she cried remembering what happened to her mother.

"Enough Hinata!" her father said in a stern voice as he pushed her away.

"Tousama kaa-"

"The elders want to see you in my office right now Hinata." He said in a cold tone matching his stony facial expression. Turning around her father walked out, the crying Hinata followed him. She looked forward at her father who just walked to his office without looking at her.

Reaching the office Hinata saw the eight elder standing behind her father's desk. She looked to her father and saw that instead of sitting in his chair behind his desk he stood by the door behind her.

"Hinata," her grandfather said to gain her attention. As she looked at his face images of what happened the previous night played in her head repeatedly. She saw her smiling kaasan's fall to the ground with her grandfather standing over her.

"You killed kaasan," Hinata managed to choke out as tears fell down her face.

"Yes Hinata we did but it was for a reason, she believed some ridiculous ideas and had crazy suspicions that endangered the clan. We warned her several times to stop with her nonsense but she did not listen. Instead she decided to spread rumours that threatened to destroy our clan if the wrong people heard about them. As one who must be clan head in the future my granddaughter you must understand that what we did last evening was necessary for the survival the clan."

Hinata fists clenched in anger as she looked down at the floor her hair covered her tear stained face. As she listened to the man in front of her, Hinata's blood boiled as he tried justifying her mother's death, lifting her head Hinata sent a cold Byakugan glare towards the elders in front of her.

"You killed my kaachan," she said in angry tone "and you want me to understand." Hinata scoffed "When I became head of this cl-"

But Hinata never finished as her grandfather broke out into a fit of laughter, the rest of the elders broke out into their own laughter soon joining him. Hinata's anger was only increased by this.

But before she could act as quickly as her grandfather started laughing he stopped as his eyes hardened sending Hinata an ice cold glare. Hinata wanted to gulp in fear, the look her grandfather sent her was terrifying diminishing any other emotion she had replacing it with fear. She schooled her expression like many Hyuuga did and tried to hide her emotions refusing to show just how afraid the look her mother's murderer was giving her made her feel.

"You are naive child it was you who planted these ideas inside your mother's head. You think after trying to threaten us we will still allow you to lead the clan. We gave you a chance to see things our way but since you refuse you have forced my hand. But unlike your mother I will not kill you, instead you shall make the rest of the clan see you as weak and unfit to lead. You shall then be cast to the Branch family and serve the Main House. You shall marry a strong husband of our choosing to bear children to strengthen this clan. Make no mistake Hinata passing on the strength of your Byakugan is the only reason why we have chosen not to kill you."

"You can-" Hinata began refusing to do as the elders wanted.

"If you refuse we will do what you saw us do to your mother to your little sister Hanabi."

Hinata turned to her father behind her "Tousama stop them you cannot let them do this to me." She said pleading for her father's help but he just looked away not being able to face her.

"Don't look to my son for help, he knows he must do what's best for the clan. Just like what he did when it came to dealing with your mother."

She looked to her father waiting for him to deny that he allowed the elders to kill her mother. Waiting for him to rescue her and tell the elders to not threaten her or her sister but her father never did. Steeling herself refusing to look weak Hinata walked out with a stony expression fighting the fresh tears that threatened to fall.

Turning to her father just before walking out Hinata spoke in a voice that showed the disappointment she felt

"Hiashi you are coward."

**FLASHBACK KAI **

"For three years I acted shy, weak and timid. I knew the elders couldn't brand me with the Caged Bird Seal without good reason as the clan would see that as them abusing their power and by doing what they wanted I was giving them that good reason by becoming unfit to be heiress in the eyes of the rest of the clan. But I couldn't risk them hurting Hanabi."

**FLASHBACK**

A 'timid' Hinata stood by her 'friends' since that day three years ago Hinata put up a mask where she acted like a shy and meek girl in front of everyone. To the people who were around her the heiress was a girl who lacked any self-esteem, most who had known her before just assumed that death of her mother caused her to lose her self-confidence.

Turning to her 'friend' Ino who had just disgraced herself by being defeated by a civilian even though she was from a clan Hinata forced a stutter as she 'tried' to 'encourage' her.

"D-d-on-t w-w-orr-y I-n-o-ch-an I'm s-s-sur-e you wi-l-l do b-et-t-e-r n-e-x-t t-i-m-e." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Thanks Hinata I'll just impress Sasuke-kun next time."

"HA AS IF YOU COULD IMPRESS SASUKE-KUN INO-PIG!" her pink haired 'friend' shrieked.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

Hinata just tuned out the noise of the two pathetic girls in front of her fighting, she hated her mask, she hated the passive nature her shy persona had preventing her from slapping the two screeching banshees in front of her and telling them both to shut up. She hated how she had to pretend to be friends with all the girls around her, but most of all she hated the stuttering it was incredibly difficult to have a conversation with all the fake stuttering she had to do.

Feeling a hand shake her shoulder Hinata turned to her right, she saw it was another one of her fake friends Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki. In the close to three years Hinata had known 'Konoha's Princess', Hinata's opinion of the fourth's daughter changed drastically. She had initially thought that Mito would be her first actual friend the girl was strong and was not a silly fan girl who only cared about her looks like all her other 'friends'.

But as time went on Hinata saw she didn't like Mito's attitude she saw how she would dismiss anyone who disagreed with her and refuse to be their friend. She saw how the girl believed anything and everything was hers. Hinata had wanted beat down the foolish girl for taking her cinnamon buns without first asking but her 'timid and kind' nature wouldn't allow it.

"Hinata isn't that you father with the old guys and your sister?" Mito asked.

Turning to where Mito was pointing there indeed was her coward of a father with her little sister and the 'old guys' were in fact the clan elders. Hinata wanted to shake her head for someone who wanted to be a Hokage just like her father Mito needed to stop referring to clan elders as 'old guys'.

"H-ha-i t-ha-t i-s m-y t-o-u-s-am-a." Hinata replied with a clenched fist as she watched the people responsible for her mother's death join the Hokage who was watching the academy first day spars along with some of the Uchiha clan members. She wanted to make them suffer for what they did but turned away to calm down before she did something that would reveal that she had been wearing a mask for the last three years.

So instead she focused on the coward and watched him walk up to her senseis Iruka and Mizuki and discuss something with them whilst pointing at her sister Hanabi. With Iruka nodding and turning to write something down, her tou_sama_ and Hanabi moved to the side-lines as Iruka announced the next match.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki come to the ring please." Iruka said causing everyone to fall silent. The girls didn't know who to cheer for, the girl they all wanted to be friends with or the boy they had a crush on.

"KICK HIS ASS MITO-CHAN!" A voice shouted piercing the silence turning her head Hinata saw it was the boy who made a fool of himself earlier trying to get a date from both Mito and Hinata claiming he was the 'alpha' in the class, the boy was Kiba Inuzuka.

With that shout of encouragement the rest of the boys added they own, yelling they own bits of good luck to Mito. The girls however as Hinata noticed remained silent much to her amusement as they still seemed conflicted on who to cheer for.

Walking to the ring Hinata saw Mito nod towards the fourth and Sasuke nod towards his fellow clansman, the fourth sent his daughter a small smile but the Uchiha seemed to ignore Sasuke and sent him no response.

Hinata watched as both Sasuke and Mito shifted into their respective taijutsu stances, Sasuke stood in his clan's **Inceptor Fist **stance and Mito in her **Uzumaki taijutsu style **stance. Hinata knew that Mito was at an advantage as the **Inceptor Fist **that worked around grappling and focused on counter attacks required the Sharingan to use its full capabilities.

"HAIJIME"

As soon as Iruka finished saying 'begin' Mito charged at Sasuke who stood waiting for her. As Mito began her assault of kicks and punches Hinata watched as Sasuke blocked and waited for an opening. She quickly caught on to the strategy that Sasuke was trying to use, he was trying to get an understanding of Mito's style but Hinata knew this would only result in Sasuke's downfall.

Hinata watched as Mito's speed began to gradually overwhelm Sasuke, forcing him to jump away from Mito to put some room between the two. Both charged at each other again with Sasuke also attacking this time around, Hinata watched the two fight to a stalemate though Sasuke was physically stronger, Mito was faster. From what Hinata saw she could defeat both in a taijutsu fight if they were going all out.

As the two separated from each other out of breath, Sasuke glanced at his fellow clansmen, turned back to Mito he began weaving hand signs. Seeing what Sasuke was doing Mito began forming her own hand signs. Hinata watched as Sasuke ended on the tiger seal and Mito ended on the hare seal both yelled **Fire Release: Grand Fireball **justu and **Water Release: Water Trumpet** jutsu respectively. Hinata watched Sasuke breathe in deeply after calling out the technique and then breathe out a large fireball and launch it towards Mito. Less than a second after Sasuke blew out his fireball Hinata saw Mito launch a jet of water from her mouth towards the incoming fireball.

A large cloud of steam covered the area as the two techniques cancelled each other out. As the cloud cleared silence filled the academy training ground as every student was amazed by the two out of breath students' skills. Even Hinata was impressed as she knew that if she fought against either of the two she maybe at a disadvantage seeing how the two knew elemental ninjutsu whilst she didn't. Glancing at her senseis wondering why they hadn't stopped the spar she saw the Hokage and Uchiha clan head Fugaku had prevented them from moving to stop the fight.

The sound of the Hokage clapping broke the silence as everyone else joined in and began clapping and cheering for the two. As Iruka called a draw the Uchiha clansmen walked away seemingly unimpressed by Sasuke's display.

When the noise died down Iruka called the next two contestants drawing another round of shocked silence "Next spar shall be Hanabi Hyuuga versus Hinata Hyuuga."

"Iruka-sensei why is Hinata-chan fighting against a non-academy student!" Kiba called out breaking the silence again.

"Hanabi with the permission of the Hokage has just joined the academy Kiba. Now will Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga please step forward." calling for the two again.

Hinata ignored the shouts of encouragement sent her way by her 'friends' she walked over to the sparring circle with her head hung low as she poked two fingers together. She looked over at her sister who looked confident as she faced Hinata. It saddened Hinata how far apart she had grown from her sister since her mother's death.

Hiashi had started training Hinata after her kaasan died but Hinata acted as though she had no talent for the **Gentle Fist. **She only accepted Hiashi offer to train her because the elders had insisted that she must train so the rest of the clan could see that she 'lacked' any talent at performing the **Gentle Fist **despite having the clan head train her. She had acted like she couldn't activate the Byakugan without the use hand signs to activate it till this day. When not in front of other clan members Hinata refused to talk to her father and the two had no relationship.

Thankfully though Hinata had her mother's private dojo to train its sound proof walls and seals preventing the Byakugan seeing through them allowed her train properly without anyone finding out. Hinata learnt her mother's style that was more focused on flexibility than the style taught to the rest of clan. Though she was talented, Hinata had not progressed as well as she could have as she had no actual teacher but only had her mother's scrolls to instead learn from.

But hiding her talent from the clan like the elders had demanded, Hiashi instead took to training Hanabi to make Hinata seem like more of a failure. Hanabi seemed to spend so much time training with their father since activating the Byakugan at age five that the two sisters grew apart. Hinata was also sure that the elders were manipulating her to look down at Hinata for being a 'failure'.

As the two stood across from each other Hinata knew she would have to hold back and let Hanabi win like she had done in so many of their spars. With Hanabi taking her **Gentle Fist **stance Hinata did the same and made sure that it looked slightly awkward.

As she heard Iruka yell begin, Hinata turned to her sister and said in a meek voice "I-m-o-u-t-o w-we don't h-a-ve t-o fi-g-h-t."

Hanabi sent a quick glance to her father and elders watching, then scoffed and yelled "**Byakugan**!" to activate her dojutsu.

Using hand signs Hinata activated her own, use to using this action to further weaken her fake persona. Hinata watched as Hanabi charged though impressed by her speed she was faster, but having to hold back Hinata decided to match her sister's speed.

Meeting her sister half way Hinata began target her sister's Tenketsus sending slow **Gentle Fist **strikes to seal off her chakra points. Hinata could feel her sister strike several of her own but Hinata didn't attempt to dodge like she knew she could or use her full speed when sending out her strikes. Hinata deliberately cried out in a fake show of pain as Hanabi sent a palm strike to her shoulder.

She was a bit surprised however when she then heard Hanabi shout out "Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms!"

"Two Palms!" Hinata let Hanabi strike her twice.

"Four Palms!" She let herself receive another two strikes.

"Eight Palms!" Hinata let four more of her chakra points be sealed.

"Sixteen Palms!" She let her sister land eight more hits before purposely falling down seemingly defeated.

Though she could get up and still fight Hinata just lay there to protect Hanabi she had to seem like a failure of the clan and let Hanabi win their spars. She hated looking weak but she had to protect her sister like her mother would want her to.

As she was being carried away by Mizuki to the infirmary she saw everyone cheering for Hanabi even her so called 'friends' and the clan elders looking at her in disappointed acting as though they expected Hinata to win, no doubt to keep up public appearances, the coward however couldn't even look in her direction. She was glad to see that Hanabi didn't look happy after defeating Hinata she had a look on her face that Hinata recognised as regret.

"I'll take her from here." She heard a familiar voice say. Due to her Byakugan still being active from her spar Hinata knew it was her caretaker Ko. Carrying Hinata to the Hyuuga compound instead of the infirmary Ko gently put Hinata on her feet outside her father's office.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama requested for me to bring you to his office after you spar." Ko said whilst bowing to her.

"T-ha-n-k y-o-u Ko-s-a-n." Hinata stuttered politely like her shy persona would.

As Ko left Hinata knew her father was alone in his office, seeing no one around using her Byakugan Hinata didn't bother to knock she slide the office door open and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, Hinata straightened her back with her head held high and an air of confidence around her.

"What do you want?" She said in a cold voice as she opened the chakra points her sister had sealed off.

Hiashi looked up at Hinata for several minutes as silenced filled the room, he opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to say something, but closed it again as he gained his usual stony expression and spoke in an even voice.

"The elders have grown weary of your weakness and are tired of you tarnishing the Hyuuga Clan's image. With the support of the rest of the clan the elders have ordered for you to be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. After watching you lose against Hanabi at the academy she has been officially named heiress and you are to be branded tonight."

Hinata just scoffed and rolled her eyes "And of course you are letting the elders tell you what to do and letting them convince you that you are doing what is best for the clan." She said shaking her head. She turned towards the door walking out without even waiting to be dismissed.

As she was about to leave she heard her father speak in a low regretful voice

"Hinata for what its wort-"

But she didn't bother to listen his excuses she just kept walking leaving the door open behind her.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

"That night after being branded I had my first vision, that night I dreamt about me and a man with pale red hair and horns fighting a powerful being named Kaguya. For several nights after the first I dreamt the same thing, it wasn't until I caught sight of you one day that I came to the conclusion that you must be that man as you both have red hair and horns."

_''She is seeing bits of Hamura's memory." _Naruto heard his kaasan speak for the first time since Hinata started talking about her past.

'_What?'_

_"The red haired man is Hagoromo that's why she called you that, she doesn't know that they are someone's memories she thinks they visions because she believes the man is an adult you."_ Kaguya explained.

'_How is she seeing his memories though?'_

_"I don't know, I don't even know how she is his transmigrant."_

"After seeing the power we wielded together, I took an interest in you I began using my Byakugan to study you. I had my suspicions as I once watched you train in secret with Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I began to notice your chakra coils like the other Namikaze-Uzumaki children are incredibly large for someone your age, just like Kushina. I noticed the similarities between your appearance and hers. I began to suspect my suspicions were the very reason why my mother told me not to mention what I knew about your chakra. That they were what those murders meant when they spoke of 'ridiculous suspicions' and 'crazy ideas' my kaasan had."

Smirking a bit Hinata continued "And after seeing your reaction today my mother's and my own suspicions were correct you are in fact the Hokage's son. After all that man has done to you I know you want to kill him. Seeing you use your power today I am indeed correct you are the man in my visions. Help me kill the elders and my father Naruto and I shall help you kill the man who has caused you so much pain."

_'Kaasan what do you think?'_

_"She is smart for figuring out what she did and she is strong for her age from what I saw from her abilities earlier. Not to mention her Byakugan if anything like Hamura's or my own like I suspect is very powerful. But you must decide Naru-chan I cannot keep making decisions for you." _

Naruto just stared at Hinata for several minutes thinking of the story of her past that she had just told him as he contemplated what his kaasan had just said. Coming to a decision he teleported back to the Forest of Death.

**Forest of Death**

Appearing in one of the trees outside the entrance to the Forest of Death Naruto turned to her and said in a feminine voice due to his advanced **henge **"If you want a way to gain the strength to avenge your mother and are prepared to leave this village to gain it, meet me here tonight at 7 pm." With that he disappeared in a vortex not waiting for her reply.

**Kurama Clan Compound **

Naruto arrived outside a clan compound having received information from the shadow clone that he had ordered to follow Anko. Though she knew some of his secrets Naruto didn't trust her or Mina. Naruto knew a lot about Mina having lived with her for several years and being told a great deal of things about her by Kushina. But he knew nothing of Anko she was hiding things from him, because like him Naruto knew that Anko didn't trust Naruto. So he had a shadow clone tail her to gather information on her.

From the clones memories Naruto saw that the villagers did indeed hate Anko, although not to the extent they hated him. Naruto saw how as Anko walked through the village people who glare at her and call her names like 'snake whore' or 'traitor'. Though unlike him they didn't physically try to attack her. Anko on her part just kept walking with her eat shit grin that Naruto knew was forced.

Naruto saw Anko stand outside the compound before she shouted something. Naruto watched as Anko waited outside with her arms crossed. Moments later a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes came out and hugged Anko. She wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front and violet baggy pants with red mesh armour underneath her kimono with orange sandals.

The two started talking, with Naruto unable to hear he stepped closer to hear what they were talking about.

_With Anko_

_"_Anko-neechan!" Yakumo greeted happily as she hugged Anko.

"Hey Yakumo," Anko greeted back hugging Yakumo.

"Are you going to start training me again, with Hana-neechan and Yugao-neechan?" Yakumo asked excitedly.

"Sorry Yakumo maybe later, for now just listen to Hana and Yugao. And I will come back to teaching you soon," Anko lied forcing a smile.

Seeing Yakumo's mood drop Anko pulled out a scroll and ANBU mask.

"Hey wipe that frown off your face gaki or else I won't give you these gifts."

"Gifts?" Yakumo asked smiling.

Anko smiled nodding at Yakumo handing over the scroll and ANBU mask to her.

"The scroll has some genjustus for you to learn and the mask," Anko's eyes saddened and her smile dropped as she pointed to the Hyo **[A/N Japanese for panther] **ANBU mask "it was hers, she would have wanted you to have it."

Tears formed in Yakumo's eyes as she took the scroll her other hand shakily reached up and took the ANBU mask staring at it for several moments before she pulled Anko into a second hug.

Releasing each other Anko said bye to Yakumo and watched her walk back into the compound. Sending one last sad smile towards the compound Anko turned around and walked towards the Forest of Death there was one last think she had to do before she left this damned village.

_With Naruto _

Naruto followed Anko as he moved away from the Kurama clan compound he thought of what he had seen. The Anko he had seen in front of the compound was nothing like the Anko he had gotten to know. Her smiles weren't forced and she didn't hide her emotions like she usually did. He saw how sad Anko was when she looked at the ANBU mask earlier he needed to find out more about her.

Passing several members of the village the **henge**d Naruto saw that Anko had put her mask back on as she twirled a kunai in her hand a grin on her face that warned everyone to not mess with her.

Reaching the Forest of Death Naruto followed Anko until she reached a small clearing he watched as she stood by a tree running her hand over something carved into it.

"Whoever you are you better come out before I make you." She said in a warning tone

Naruto inwardly cursed as he heard Anko's warning he could have escaped with **Kamui** but he needed to know what was carved into that tree. Releasing his **henge **Naruto walked out from behind the trees he was hiding behind.

"Gaki, so I was right it was you following me." Anko said not sounding surprised in the least.

Walking towards her Naruto looked over Anko's shoulder and read the name 'Kurenai Yuhi' carved into the tree. Tilting his head too late to the side, Naruto felt a kunai slice his cheek. Predicting what was coming next Naruto waited till he felt Anko lean her weight onto his back like she usually did as she tried licking his blood. But perfectly timing **Kamui** Anko fazed through Naruto and fell face first into the ground.

"Good you have some fight in you today I guess I'm going to have a bit of fun teaching you not to spy on people." Anko said standing up with a sadistic grin.

Gulping in fear having seen that grin before, Naruto did the smart thing and escaped using **Kamui **like he should have done earlier.

**Senju Compound**

It was now 8 pm standing in the centre of the compound was Kushina, Anko, Hinata, Mina and Naruto.

"Gaki I still don't think it's a good idea to leave with a damn Hyu-" Anko started voicing again as she and Mina were against bringing Hinata. Having argued since Naruto announced that she was joining them, both Mina and Anko believed that bringing the former heiress along could draw the attention of many shinobi wanting to obtain the Byakugan.

"Anko for the last time where we are going no person can go without an Uzumaki, even if they had an Uzumaki they wouldn't be able to enter anyway without knowing how so please stop complaining." An irritated Kushina said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"**Naruto-sama I have **everything you requested." a dual voice said startling everyone but Naruto.

There in the centre of the compound with his upper body sticking out of the ground was Zetsu in his arms was a single large storage scroll.

"Thank you Zetsu," Naruto said before taking the scroll and sealing it into the storage seal on his forearm. Pulling out a scroll Naruto handed it to Zetsu before saying "there are things in there that I need you to do while I'm gone as we may not be able to communicate for a while."

Zetsu just nodded before disappearing.

Turning around Naruto saw everyone staring at him waiting for an explanation.

"Kushina there is a seal on my right shoulder that Hinata-san tol-" Naruto began ignoring the looks the girls were giving him.

"The seal is gone." Hinata interrupted sounding impatient wanting to leave and tired from all the bickering earlier.

"What?"

"I said it's gone just like the ones that were on Kushina-san and Mina-san." Hinata explained with her Byakugan active.

'_Kaasan do you know what the seal was?' _Naruto questioned Kaguya.

_"No but I have been thinking about it and have come to the conclusion that Minato and Jiraiya must have placed it on you as a baby when you were sleeping to affect the sight of the Byakugan. It would explain why the Hyuuga girl's mother made such a big deal over her seeing your chakra. Unfortunately they probably placed it on you whilst you were asleep so I was unable to hear or see what they were doing. But if she says it's gone you have nothing to worry about." _Kaguya finished in a reassuring voice.

Hearing that Naruto and the girls disappeared in a vortex.

**Wave Country**

Naruto and the girls appeared in a small clearing not too far from where he was supposed to meet Mei Terumi.

"Naruto what is in the scroll that you were just given?" Kushina asked,

"Well let us just say I took a few things that will weaken Konoha and piss off Minato tomorrow."

"So I'm not the only one who left a fair well gift ttebane!" Kushina said an excitedly with a mischievous grin.

Earning a chuckle from Anko and a snort from Hinata who was not amused. Kushina growled at the Hyuuga girl's attitude and was about snap at her before Mina stopped her saying

"We should set up camp here for tonight since we are travelling in the morning."

Kushina glared at Hinata before smiling at her daughter helping her unseal several items. Naruto just moved away from the girls and walked towards where he had told Mei to meet him tonight.

"Umm Naruto where are you going?" Mina asked concerned.

"I need to take care of something Mina-san I will be back shortly." Naruto answered briefly stopping before turning to leave again.

"But shouldn't someone go with you." Mina suggested.

Naruto sighed he knew Mina was just concerned in the time he had known her Mina was a bit protective of Naruto even sometimes apologising when she hit him a bit too hard when they sparred and making a big deal out of it. But he didn't need this right now he was more concerned with convincing Mei that he could help her. He didn't need to deal with Mina right now.

"I'm not going far I will be fine Mina-san."

Mina bit her lip and was about to object until she felt her mother touch her arm and gently smile at her.

"He will be fine musume he is not going far, if anything happens he can just use **Kamui** to teleport back here." Though Kushina was worried about Naruto going out in the evening by himself in unknown territory just like her daughter. She knew that trying to stop him would not work.

She could see he was getting irritated by Mina delaying Naruto from whatever he needed to do. So instead of her daughter being potentially hurt by something Naruto might say to get Mina off his back. Kushina decided to ease Mina's worries so Naruto could go do what he needed to do. But not without Kushina taking precautions she would send a couple of shadow clones after him when he left.

Mina reluctantly nodded before Naruto turned back continuing on his path.

Walking to where he had asked Mei to meet him, Naruto heard a woman's voice screaming "PLEASE STOP I HAVE MONEY, PLEASE JUST TAKE IT AND GO!" in fear.

Running in the direction of the voice which was coming from close to the clearing he was supposed to meet Mei Naruto hurried worried something may have happened to her.

Naruto's blood boiled at what he saw, four men were holding down a young lady, that he knew wasn't Mei Terumi judging from Zetsu's description and civilian level chakra, whilst a fifth began to pull down his pants. Naruto knew exactly what these men were planning to do. They were planning to do the most vial act in his opinion, something that Naruto hated even more than he did Minato.

Seeing red Naruto unsealed two kunai from the storage seal on his forearm and threw them into the skulls of the two closed men holding down the woman causing them to fall over dead. This caught everyone's attention and all turned to look at him.

The two other men holding her down turned to Naruto and charged towards him wanting to avenge their comrades both drew swords as they approached him. Finishing a set of hand signs Naruto turned to the man out of the two who was closed to him and blew out a volley of small fireballs towards him as he mentally called out **Fire Release**: **Pheonix Flower** jutsu. The fireballs struck home causing the man to catch on fire and fall down screaming.

"You're dead!" Naruto heard an angry yell from the other man who was attacking him. Using **Kamui** the man's wild sword swing just fazed through him shocking the attacker and two other people watching. Spinning around Naruto turned to the man now behind whilst unsealing three more kunai throwing two of them. Naruto sent one kunai into the back of each of the man's knees causing the bandit to drop his sword screaming, before Naruto threw the final one into his neck ending both the man's wailing and his life.

Turning to the final one Naruto saw he was slowly backing away now that Naruto's attention had turned to him.

"PLEASE I WORK FOR A WEALTHY MAN CALLED GATO WHO'S LOOKING FOR GUYS LIKE YOU. YOU CAN MAKE ALOT OF MONEY WORKING FOR HI-" he tried pleading.

But a chakra chain shoot out the ground and wrapped around his neck choking him. The man struggled and tried to remove the chain from around his neck as he pleaded "P-P-Please...m-mercy.." was all Naruto heard as the chain made it near impossible for him to speak.

But Naruto just ran through hand signs and called out "**Lightening Release: Lightening Hound **jutsu" before pointing two fingers at the man's groin area and sending a blue lightening hound towards it. Causing the man to die as he screamed at the top of his lungs using what little air he had left before choking.

Turning to the young woman Naruto was glad that besides being a little shaken up she seemed fine. Slowly reaching out Naruto helped her stand up. She had long straight dark hair and wore civilian clothing. Feeling her shiver Naruto released her and backed away.

"You're afraid of me," Naruto stated more to himself than her.

The woman had been taking in her saviour's appearance and saw he was a few years older than her son. She saw what looked like horns sticking out the top of his head but she dismissed them thinking that it was in fact his hair and the lack of proper light was affecting her vision.

She shivered as she felt the cold wind of the night. She noticed the boy suddenly released her and stepped away, his next words took her by surprise as she heard him say 'you're afraid of me'. Although she had just seen him kill five men quite brutally she was anything but afraid of him she was thankful he showed up when he did or else she knew what would have otherwise happened to her.

"Leave," she heard him say.

"W-what?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled at her.

The woman was surprised by the sudden hostility the boy showed her but she didn't leave wanting to thank him. She instead tried stepping towards him but a chain shot out the ground between them shining in the moonlight.

"Leave," he repeated in a cold voice.

She wanted to ask what was wrong why he was angry but she heard his cold tone and saw the chain waving dangerously in front of her. Turning around she ran home but not before turning back one last time to look at him.

As Naruto watched the woman leave the adrenalin left his body, the reality of what he had just done slowly dawned on him. He had just made his first kill to save a woman only for her to shun him just like the villagers in Konohagakure. Looking around Naruto saw the five men he had just killed he felt no regret for killing them, the vial creatures. But he still couldn't help but be greatly saddened by the woman's reaction.

_"Naru-cha-" _

_'Not now kaasan,' _Naruto thought dismissing his mother.

"_I'm here for you." _Was all she said before falling silent.

Hearing the sound of footsteps Naruto turned and saw Hinata, Anko, Mina and Kushina standing behind him.

"Gaki we heard screaming an-" Anko began but stopped as she and the girls looked at the scene around them. Looking back to Naruto they seemed to have deduced what had happened.

"Naruto are you okay?" Mina asked in a concerned voice.

But before he could answer his danger sense went off as blobs of lava were shot towards the group using **Kamui** the blob shot at Naruto just fazed through him as the girls jumped to avoid those sent towards them.

Looking in the direction they came Naruto saw a woman step out the shadows across the clearing some shinobi with her.

"He is not going to be okay and neither are you," she said.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that the bulk of this chapter was centred around Hinata but I needed to do that and get that aside this update. As for her character I had originally planned the she was initially shy then she changed after the branding but that to me just didn't feel right and I felt that Hinata wouldn't leave the village or belong with Naruto's group if she was in fact like that. So coming up with her back story was a huge challenge.**

**Harem: Tsunade, Mei, Mina, Hinata, Anko, Kushina. The last girl at this point will probably be Tsunami. Although I have read you suggestions and taken them into consideration I'm still kind of leaning more towards choosing her. But if you have a good reason I might choose a different girl.**

**Also I got a PM complaining about the age differences have no fear I have it all planned out and as of right now none of them have romantic feelings towards each other. **

**As for my Beta reader I haven't had time to look for one yet, so please bear with the grammar. I should get back to those who said they are interested sometime this week.**

**As for all your reviews I appreciate hearing from you as this is my first fic so please send them in.**

**I will hopefully update when I get some free time because I have a lot of other things to do. But I should be able to get a new chapter out in the next two weeks.**

**Thanks for all the support and as usually R&amp;R please but be gentle as this my first fic.**

**Till next time :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER FIVE  
**_I do not own Naruto and there is an author's note on the bottom

_**...**_

Nobody moved nobody said anything, the two groups stood at opposite ends of the clearing staring at each other. The quiet wind blowing by was the only sound that followed after the woman's declaration.

Naruto observed the woman who had just spoken, she stood in the centre of the gathered shinobi in front of him. She wore standard shinobi attire that consisted of a pair of long pants with a long-sleeved shirt and flak jacket. She had a large mane of ankle length hair with one bang covering her right eye. Comparing her appearance to Zetsu's description, Naruto concluded that he was currently looking at Mei Terumi. Using his sensory abilities Naruto got a feel of the woman's chakra reserves and saw they were larger than Mina's but not as big as Kushina's supporting his early conclusion that she was indeed the person he had come to see.

Standing to her right Naruto saw a large man who towered over everyone he was heavily muscled and stood with his arms crossed in front of him. He only wore a pair of pants leaving his large chest bare. He was bold having no hair with a large beard and moustache. His chakra reserves were nearly as large as Mei's from what Naruto could sense.

Standing to Mei's left was a man with an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a suit and haori with a flak jacket. With his sensory ability, Naruto gauged that the man had less chakra than the first two, his reserves similar to Anko's.

Turning to the fourth and final member of Mei's group Naruto's eyes fell onto a young man roughly the same age as Anko. He had short hair and wore rimmed glasses attached to a set of ear protectors, holstered on his back was a large double hilted sword, out of the four he had the smallest chakra reserves.

Naruto could see that all four shinobi standing across from him all shared the same intense gaze, watching his own group intently, ready to attack at any moment. Knowing he had to do something fast before one side made a move against the other, Naruto slightly raised his voice and spoke up wanting to break the tension and avoid a confrontation

"Mei Terumi I'm not a threat to you and didn't ask you to come here so we could fight. I have a proposition for you and simply want to talk."

Several moments of silence passed by as Naruto waited for Mei's reply, finally she spoke up her words traveling across the clearing carried by the wind,

"Survive this and we shall talk."

And with that all hell broke loose as Mei's group charged towards Naruto's.

_With Naruto_

Naruto just managed to activate his **Kamui** and avoided being sliced in half as a large sword phased through him.

'_Fast_' he thought in shock as the goggled swordsman who had been standing at the other end of the clearing suddenly appeared in front of. As more sword strokes phased through him, Naruto knew that even though his eyes could just keep up with his opponents movements there was no way he could directly engage him with his gravity seals still active.

Moving back with his **Kamui **still active Naruto tried to put some distance between himself and his opponent so he could release his seals but much to his dismay the swordsman blitz in front of him, his sword in hand.

Naruto inwardly cursed as he grew frustrated, frantically trying to think of a plan knowing he couldn't remain intangible forever as he had a time limit.

_'Calm down Naruto he's going to try something different when he realises attacking you the way he is, is not working.'_

And just like his kaasan said, a few sword strokes later the swordsman let out a frustrated yell before jumping away from Naruto. Getting the space he needed Naruto deactivated his **Kamui** before forming a hand seal, yelling "Kai!"

Feeling much lighter Naruto quickly formed a second hand sign before ten shadow clones popped into existence around Naruto. As the clones charged towards the swordsman, who now had two of his own clones standing next to him, Naruto ran through a series of hand signs taking advantage of his distracted opponent.

Ending on the tiger seal Naruto ignored the rush of memories he got from the last of his dispelled clones who were finished off by the swordsman, whose own water clones had been destroyed by Naruto's shadow clones, as he breathing in deeply mentally calling out '**Wind Release: Air Bullets **justu' before breathing out, sending several balls of compressed air towards his charging opponent.

Naruto cursed as chucks of wood exploded in front of him, his opponent using a substitution to escape his air bullets. Using his sensory ability Naruto felt a build-up of chakra to the right of him and activated his Rinnegan as he spun around, holding out his hand as he used his **Preta Path **to absorb the chakra fromthe incoming water wave stopping it from smashing into him.

Jumping back Naruto avoided a sword slash to his midsection, sending chakra to his limbs as he landed on his feet. Using his increased speed, Naruto dodged and ducked under a series of sword swipes. Back pedalling Naruto formed three quick hand signs as he moulded water chakra in his mouth, puffing his cheeks as he mentally called out '**Water Release: Water Trumpet **jutsu' before spitting out a hose of water towards the charging swordsman, who managed to escape using a second substitution.

Forming a cross hand seal Naruto charged towards his opponent's chakra signature leaving behind his shadow clone. Ducking under a sword swing, Naruto was forced to dodge several more strikes before he managed to move close enough to the swordsman and processed to use the **Body Replacement **jutsu, substituting himself with the clone he had made earlier. Hearing his clone yell 'katsu' Naruto watched as it exploded, sending the swordsman flying back.

Running over Naruto stopped and stood over his unconscious opponent whose clothes were ruined, with several minor burns all over his body.

_With Mina and Hinata_

"Hinata wait!" Mina called out trying to stop the Hyuuga girl as she charged forward to engage the eye-patch wearing shinobi.

Mina watched as the Hyuuga girl drop into a **Gentle Fist **stance she had never seen, before the Hyuuga girl immediately went on the offensive, sending palm strike after palm strike towards her opponent.

Hinata sent a flurry of palm strikes towards her opponent as she tried sealing the man standing in front of her's chakra points. Her active Byakugan having caught sight of the eye he kept hidden under his eye-patch.

_'How dare he defile my clan's dojutsu like that,' _an angry Hinata thought as her frustrations grew more and more as the man effortlessly blocked her **Gentle Fist **strikes. Having failed to seal even one of his chakra points Hinata decided to go all out and slightly crouched down before calling out "**Eight Trigrams: Thirty Two Palms**!"

Sending thirty two fast palm strikes out towards her opponent, Hinata growled in anger and frustration as she only managed to land twelve out of the thirty two. Hunching over as a knee drove into her gut, Hinata cried out in pain as the air was forced right out of her lungs by her opponent who went on the offensive. A follow up kick to her shoulder forced Hinata upright before a final punch to the chest sent her flying backwards.

Painfully landing on her back Hinata suddenly heard someone yelling "**RASENGAN**!"

With her Byakugan active Hinata watched as Mina thrust her hand forward holding an orb of rotating chakra, charging towards the man who had just knocked her away, but the man jumped away causing Mina to miss her target and instead connect with the ground, sending debris flying everywhere. Hinata ignored the pain she was feeling and stood on her feet preparing to attack whilst the man was distracted but felt a hand grab her right shoulder stopping her, with her Byakugan Hinata saw it was a second Mina holding her back. Hinata tried to fight out the tight grip but found herself unable to as a third Mina ran past her.

Holding Hinata Mina watched as her shadow clones sent a combo of kicks and punches towards the man who had dodged her clone's **Rasengan**, she held Hinata as the girl tried to fight her way out of her grip demanding her to let go but ignored her waiting for the right moment to strike.

Getting a rush of memories as her two clones were dispelled creating a cloud of smoke around her opponent, her clones using a trick she had learnt from Itachi where they used a bit of chakra moments before they get dispelled forming a larger smoke cloud, Mina pushed back Hinata before drawing six kunai from her weapons pouch, coating them with a layer of wind chakra before throwing them into the smoke screen aiming for her opponent.

As the smoke cleared Mina instinctively jumped to her right avoiding a large blast of water shot towards her by her unharmed opponent. Remembering the Hyuuga girl Mina turned her head in the air and saw that Hinata would probably receive the full force of the water jutsu if she remained standing where she was. Opening her mouth Mina wanted to tell Hinata to move but didn't as she watched the girl start spinning, forming a protective dome of chakra around herself shielding her from the jutsu.

Landing on her feet Mina dodged several water shuriken as she charged towards her opponent, before being forced to jump back as several water whips lashed out at her.

Rapidly forming hand signs in mid-air Mina landed on her feet holding up the snake seal as she drew moisture from the air before whispering

"**Water Release: Twin Striking Eels **jutsu".

Two large water eels formed in front of Mina with green glowing eyes before they rapidly shot out and charged towards her opponent. Mina watched as her opponent jumped left of the first eel avoiding the first strike but was knocked out the air by the second eel, taking the full force of the second strike.

Unsealing four special kunai that had seal matrices on their hilts, Mina threw one in front of her downed and drenched opponent, one to his left another to his right and one behind him before forming a hand sign as her opponent got up to his feet. Whispering "**Sealing Jutsu: Gravity Distortion**," Mina smirked as she watched a purple circle of chakra connect the four kunai before her opponent was comically forced to the ground.

Watching the jutsu actually working Mina couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, she had been working on creating this specific sealing jutsu that was based on gravity seals and her _father's _**Hiraishin** kunai markers for several months now. The jutsu worked by increasing the pull of gravity within the purple circle by ten times. Mina knew the jutsu had several drawbacks as an opponent could use chakra to overcome the increased gravity. But the man in front of her having taken a direct hit by the Uzumaki Clan water jutsu she had just used, Mina doubted he had enough fight left in him to try escape.

Feeling the chakra drain from the last jutsu she had used Mina experienced another drawback of the sealing jutsu, the massive chakra toll. Swallowing a soldier pill Mina felt rejuvenated as her reserves replenished.

_With Anko _

As everyone around her charged towards one another, Anko walked towards the large man across from her, the man stood staring at her, giving her a look that was just as intimidating as his size. Stopping in front of him Anko could tell just the type of person the man was by the way he stared at her and the air surrounding him; silent but deadly.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Anko said jokingly trying to calm her nerves as she faced the giant in front of her. But got no response as he kept staring down at her with his massive arms folded in front of him.

"Can I at least get your name before we fight?" she questioned. Wanting to know the name of the giant she would no doubt brag about defeating if she won or the name of the man who killed her if she lost.

"Kaneoki Yuki." He said in a deep voice that added to his intimidating image.

"Anko Mitarashi."

With that he nodded before charging towards her, Anko was surprised by how fast the large man was moving for a person his size. Charging towards him Anko sent a chakra inhanced kick to his midsection as it struck home the large man didn't seem to be affected as he sent a downward punch towards Anko. Using the flexibility required to perform the **Hebi style **Anko quickly moved around his punch. Her eyes widening in shock as Kaneoki's punch connected with a tree uprooting it as his fist embedded in its trunk.

Taking advantage of her opponent's situation Anko sent a combination of kicks and punches aimed at the giant in front of her. Much to her frustration they seemed to have little or no effect on him. Pulling out his fist Kaneoki charged towards Anko and began throwing out punch after punch.

Seeing what his first punch had done to the tree Anko didn't bother blocking them instead she dodged and moved around them throwing a punch or a kick whenever an opening presented itself. As the two continued engaging each other Anko noticed the man had a sloppy taijutsu style, he was just a brawler who relied on his incredible strength. Slowly tiring and seeing that taijutsu seemed to have no effect on him, Anko decided to try a different approach.

Jumping away from her opponent Anko formed a mud clone and summoned snakes from her sleeves yelling

**"Sen'eijashu." **As she sent multiple poisonous snakes towards her large opponent. Having hit her target Anko dismissed her snakes, as her mud clone sent a large fireball towards Kaneoki yelling out '**Fire Release: Grand Fireball **jutsu'.

Unfortunately for Anko a large ice wall formed in between the fireball and her opponent blocking the jutsu's path way and shielding Kaneoki. As the resulting steam cleared an unharmed Kaneoki was revealed greatly shocking Anko.

_'How is he not affected by my snakes' venom?'_

Anko dismissed her thoughts as one of Kaneoki's large hands formed several single-handed hand seals before she heard him call out "**Ice Release: Hunting Ice Bear** jutsu." Her fear rising as she suddenly saw the water from Kaneoki's melted ice wall slowly form a large ice bear with yellow glowing eyes roaring as it stood on its two hind legs before charging towards her as it dropped on all fours.

Thinking quickly Anko switched positions with her mud clone and winced as she watched the bear run into her clone with its large mouth open. She was shocked however when the bear turned to her after destroying her clone before running towards her charging. Using the **Body Replacement **jutsu Anko replaced herself with a log from the nearby forest. Breathing a sigh of relief Anko jumped from tree to tree towards the clearing and her opponent, her senses on high alert.

Anko's blood ran cold and her eyes widened in fear as she heard the bear roaring, landing on a branch Anko saw the trees in front of her falling as the bear charged through the forest towards her. Frantically weaving through a long series of hand signs, Anko moulded chakra in her lungs before breathing in deeply as she mentally called out '**Fire Release: Fire Dragon **jutsu', breathing out Anko lit a large part of the forest on fire as she breathed out a torrent of flames that formed the shape of a flaming dragon.

Panting heavily Anko searched through the flames for any sign of the bear and thankfully never found one.

Making her way back to the clearing Anko spun to her left as she heard something charging towards her. Reacting too late she found herself being lifted and brought into a bone crushing bear hug by Kaneoki. She tried pushing against him or punching him but nothing she did worked.

Anko cried out in pain as she felt her chest being crushed, she tried to ignore the pain and break herself out of Kaneoki's hold as she felt herself running out of air, but her efforts were fruitless. Close to passing out Anko suddenly felt her attacker stumbling before she found herself falling forward cashing into Kanoeki who had fallen backwards.

Anko ignored the pain flaring in her chest as she looked down, seeing an unconscious Kaneoki who seemed not to be breathing. Seeing the classic effects of her snakes' vemon Anko couldn't believe her luck.

'_So it finally kicks in now of all times, moments before my death_.' An anger Anko thought in disbelief before clutching her aching chest as she stood shakily to her feet.

_With Kushina_

Kushina didn't hesistate unsealing her katana she charged directly towards the woman who Naruto addressed as Mei Terumi. Hearing her name and judging from the blobs of lava shot towards her group Kushina knew that Mei, the apparent leader of the attacking group, possessed both the Lava and Boil Release bloodlines, having heard about one of Kirigakure's most prominent and feared clans; the Terumi.

Knowing she couldn't kill her as Naruto planned to do something that needed this woman alive judging from what she had just heard him say, Kushina sent a diagonal slash towards Mei's chest aiming for a shallow cut instead of going for an instant kill.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed from the space in between Kushina and her opponent as Mei used a kunai to block her sword. Retracting her arm and shifting into her kenjutsu stance Kushina sent a combo of slashes, increasing her speed but still holding back not wanting to accidently kill her.

Sending slash after slash Kushina was impressed as the younger woman in front of blocked each and every strike sent her way and didn't seem to be tiring.

Seeing Mei take a step forward as she planned to push her back Kushina sent a downward diagonal swing towards her opponent's shoulder, forcing Mei to raise her arms to block with her kunai. Having predicted Mei's action Kushina increased her speed and followed with a horizontal slash cutting through Mei's flak jacket drawing blood as she made a shallow gash across the Terumi woman's stomach.

"I'm impressed, you managed to hold your own against me using a kunai not many can do that." Kushina genuinely complimented her opponent who had stepped away from her to inspect the wound she had just received.

"So am I, clearly the rumours of you kenjutsu skills are not exaggerated Red Death of Konoha." Mei replied.

"If I may ask, why would you engage me in kenjutsu fight knowing who I am?" Kushina asked, genuinely surprised by the woman's choice to engage her in such a manner, knowing who she was.

"A friend of mine who was once a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist always said he one day hoped to fight you in a kenjutsu fight" smirking a little Mei continued "besides like I ordered my men I'm holding back."

Angered by her reply, Kushina shifted back into her kenjutsu stance before attacking Mei. Aiming for non-lethal areas Kushina sent several katana strikes using every ounce of her speed landing several shallow cuts all over her opponent's body before sending a kick to her abdomen sending her backwards.

Sealing away her katana Kushina began forming several hand signs as she watched Mei stand up a serious expression now on her face. The Terumi clanswoman running through her own hand signs as she said "good you no longer holding back"

Finishing her chain of signs, Kushina gather moisture from the air as she whispered "**Water Release: Water Dragon **jutsu."

A large water dragon formed in front of Kushina before roaring as it charged towards Mei. Kushina watched as her opponent finished her own hand signs, whispering something as she stomped her foot on the ground causing a large thick earth wall to rise from the ground blocking the water dragons path way, effectively stopping her jutsu.

"Why are you attacking us?" Kushina asked as the wall in front of her sunk to the ground.

"Because one of you wrote to me saying that you could help me win a war, so I'm testing you to see if you actually have the ability to do so or if you are just like those before you; simply wasting my time claiming something that you cannot do." Mei answered in a serious voice beginning a second set of hand signs.

"By trying to kill us?" Kushina asked putting together the pieces in her head, now having an idea why Naruto needed to get strong fast and why he wanted to meet Mei.

"If you can't hold you own against four shinobi how can you help me turn the war in my favour against hundreds of them." Mei explained. Holding the tiger seal a smiling Mei continued "besides who said we are trying to kill you like I said earlier I ordered my men to hold back."

Kushina's eyes slightly widened as an earth dragon rose from the ground in front of her. Blurring through hand signs, Kushina pointed her right hand towards the approaching dragon before yelling "**Lightning Release: Twin Pulsing Eels** jutsu."Lightning shoot out of her finger before taking the form of two eels that shot forward destroyed the approaching earth dragon.

Kushina formed two shadow clones next to her, before running through several hand signs as the clones either side of her ran through separate ones. Finishing her hand signs, Kushina called out "**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall **jutsu," forming a large water barrier, shielding herself and her clones from the large blobs of lava shot towards them.

Collapsing the barrier Kushina heard the clones either side of her say "**Water Release: Water Eel **jutsu" and "**Lightning Release: Lightning Eel **jutsu" respectively. A lightning eel and water eel formed in front of her before the two jutsus fused, creating a water eel twice as large as the two that fused to make it, with electricity coursing through the eel, her two clones yelling "**Collaboration Jutsu: Electric Water Eel.**"

Kushina saw Mei's visible eye widen as she tried to bring her hands together and form hand signs, but Kushina was having none of that. Stomping her foot on the ground several chakra chains shoot out around Mei wrapping around her limbs, the Terumi woman's arms forced to stay apart as she was anchored in the jutsu's pathway.

Kushina winced, watching Mei grit her teeth as the jutsu smacked into her sending several volts of electricity through her. Rushing over Kushina stopped when she heard her opponent say five words that showed she had had enough and was willing to admit defeat

"I am ready to listen."

Nodding her head Kushina released her chakra chains causing Mei to drop to her knees panting. As Mei recovered getting to her feet, a flicker of orange appeared in the corner of Kushina's eyes. Turning her head Kushina grasped as her eyes fell onto the edge of the forest just behind where Anko stood, where she saw a large number of trees on fire.

Running over, Kushina passed Anko and stopped in front of the fire preparing to use a water jutsu, but never got the chance to as she heard someone next to her call out '**Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave **jutsu'. Turning to her left Kushina saw Mei standing next to her, having followed her, Kushina watched as the Terumi woman spat out a large volume of water extinguishing the fire.

With Mei nodding towards Kushina as she ended her jutsu, the two women turned around before Mei grasped, proceeding to yell 'Kaneoki' in a distressed tone as she tried rushing over to the giant man, only to have Anko block her path a kunai in hand as she clutched her chest.

"It's fine Anko, she surrendered and won't attack us." Kushina said reassuring Anko.

"He's just knocked out from the venom I pumped into him. He'll probably wake up in a few hours." Anko said as she stepped aside allowing Mei to run over and check on her comrade.

The sound of footsteps coming towards them turned Kushina's attention away from the kneeling Mei and giant man. Seeing an uninjured Mina and Naruto, a wave of relief washed over the red haired woman. Walking towards them Kushina hugged Mina before turning to Naruto and explaining what happened with Mei and why she attacked them.

"We should probably go back to our camp and take care of everyone's injures before you discuss anything with her." Kushina finished looking at Naruto. Seeing him nod showing he was okay with the idea, Kushina moved forward to help Mei carry the large man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chojuro groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes, Chojuro saw several people sitting around a campfire, looking around he saw his leader Mei sitting next to her unconscious second in command Kaneoki.

Standing up Chojuro's eyes fell onto the backs of red haired woman who seemed to be talking to a violet haired woman next to her. As the violet haired woman turned around, Chojuro felt his face flush as he saw what she was wearing. The woman wore a mini-skirt and mesh shirt, in her left hand was a tan overcoat, her outfit not leaving much to the imagination.

Chojuro's eyes fell onto her impressive bust and couldn't help but stare being the sixteen year old guy he was.

His breath hitched as he watched the woman raise her free hand and rest it on her breast before moaning as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Knocked off his feet as a geezer of blood shot out of his nose, Chojuro's vision darkened as he fell unconscious again with a perverted grin on his face.

_Moments Earlier _

Anko had just finished thanking Kushina for healing her as she felt the pain leave her chest, turning around about to put back on her overcoat Anko's sight fell onto the now conscious teen whose burns had been treated earlier.

Seeing him blatantly stare at her bust, Anko wanted to deal with him the way she dealt with all perverted men, the same way her friend Kurenai use to, by threatening to castrate him in such a way that would cause him to never look at the female sex the same again. But seeing the look and atomic blush on his face, Anko got a read on the type of person he was; shy and innocent. Smirking inwardly Anko knew exactly how she was going to deal with him.

Deliberately reaching up at a slow pace, Anko gently cupped her breast. Resting her hand there for several moments to increase the effect of what she was about to do. Giving her breast a slow squeeze Anko made sure to let out a seemingly pleasured moan. Watching intently to see the results of what she had just done, Anko got what she had expected and watched the pervert fly back, blasted away by his own nosebleed.

Rearing her head back the Snake Mistress clutched her sides as she burst into a fit of laughter seeing the scene play out over and over inside her mind.

Calming down, sighing as her freshly healed ribs now ached from laughing her heart out, Anko wiped away the few tears that had formed in her eyes whilst laughing before shrugging on her overcoat. Looking around Anko saw everyone looking at her, Mei had an amused smile that contrasted the frown worn by a red faced Kushina who shook her head in disapproval, Ao had a minor nosebleed with a tint on his cheeks that matched a flustered Naruto's own blush. Rolling her eyes at Mina who looked like a mother about to lecture her, Anko spoke up before Mina could

"Relax Mina-chan," seeing Mina's mouth open Anko continued "I was just having a bit of fun wi-" but stopped noticing someone was missing.

"Ank-" Mina began.

"Where is the Hyuuga gaki?" Anko asked interrupting Mina, "Hinata where is she?"

Turning their heads Mina and Kushina seemed to notice for the first time that the girl was missing.

The sudden sound of trees being destroyed turned everyone's attention to the surrounding forest, as their eyes caught sight of a purple light fading in the distance. Everyone stood on guard their eyes glued in the direction the light had come from.

"Ao," Mei simply said, sending an unspoken command to her subordinate that indicated her need for him to use his sensory nin expertise.

"There is no one there but the girl I fought earlier from their group and she is coming towards us," Ao said after activating his Byakugan looking in the direction the sound had come from and the surrounding area.

Moments later everyone relaxed as Hinata walked out the woods an impassive expression on her face, sitting by the base of a tree as she ignored the eyes glued to her, staring down at her right hand repeatedly opening and closing it. 

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Kushina asked, turning the attention away from the Hyuuga girl. She wanted to tell Naruto about where they were going and how she had a plan to get Mei on their side.

"Alone," Kushina clarified having seen Naruto turn to her waiting to hear her speak.

Nodding Naruto warped Kushina and himself to his **Kamui** dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FLASHBACK: EARLIER WITH HINATA**

Hinata walked through the forest having just watched Mina defeat her opponent. Masking her emotions Hinata's clenched fists were the only thing showing just how angry she was. Not only did the man she had failed to defeat have a Byakugan eye, but her failure to win the fight threw the cold hard truth about her current level of strength into her face; she was weak.

She had trained over and over, hour after hour, day after day for the last three years believing that she was making progress, but her fight today showed her just how mistaken she was; she was nowhere near ready or strong enough to kill the eight clan elders or her father.

Stopping by a tree an angry Hinata assaulted the bark as she pound into the tree with several palm strikes. As she pounded away Hinata's anger rose as the memory of her mother getting stabbed with the elders standing over her played inside her head repeatedly.

She pounded away thinking of her coward of a father who had failed to protect the person she had cared about the most. The coward who failed to stand up for her when the elders ruined Hinata's life and couldn't even face her the morning after her mother's death. What made it worse was that she was currently too weak and had not come any closer to being strong enough to kill the coward or those damn elders after these last three years of telling herself she was getting stronger.

Yelling out in anger Hinata add more force to her palm strike as she thrust her arm forward wanting to destroy the tree in front of her that she pictured as her father. But her eyes widened in shock as a wave of purple chakra shot out her hand destroying not only the tree in front of her but several others behind it.

Staring at the destruction Hinata tried to repeat the action several times, but stopped seeing as though nothing was happening.

Breathing in deeply Hinata schooled her expression, before walking back to her group wearing her usual stony face.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

Sitting by the base of a tree Hinata stared at her right palm trying to figure out what just happened, her mind occupied by the recent event.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kushina materialised back at the campsite having discussed in great detail what lay in Uzushiogakure and Kushina's plan, before Naruto gave his consent that she should be the one to talk to Mei.

"Mei-san I think it's time we talked," Kushina said. Receiving a nod from her, Kushina walked to the woods as Mei turned to her subordinate

"Ao can I leave you with Kaneoki and Chojuro," Mei asked.

"Hai Mei-sama, I will watch over them" Ao replied nodding.

Standing up Mei walked towards the direction Kushina had walked in wanting to hear what the woman had to offer.

Kushina kept walking as Mei followed, feeling that they were far enough Kushina used her sensory ability confirming they were alone before turning back to face the woman behind her.

Raising a hand to Mei indicating for her to wait, Kushina pulled out two seal tags and slapped them onto two opposite trees, forming three quick hand signs as she moulded her chakra, activating the seal tags as she formed a silencing barrier around them.

"Earlier you said you came here because you were looking for someone who had the power to help you win a war," Kushina paused, continuing as Mei nodded in confirmation "What if I could offer you something better, that no else can. Something that will give you the chance to personally gain the power you need to win the war yourself."

"Go on," An intrigued Mei said, her lone visible eye watching Kushina intently.

"What do you know about the fall of Uzushiogakure?"

"From what I've heard Uzushiogakure was destroyed by the three nations Kumo, Iwa and Kiri." Mei said sounding slightly ashamed when she said the last name. "The three nations formed an alliance due to their shared fear of the fuinjutsu skills of Uzushio's most prominent clan; the Uzumaki."

"What you have heard is indeed correct, the Uzumaki were attacked by the joined forces of those three nations," Kushina said in solemn voice, a frown on her face. "But what most don't know is that the Uzumaki were able to hold off and destroy most of the invading shinobi before they fell. How they did this is because they were prepared and how they prepared is what I'm offering you; a way to greatly increase your strength in a short period of time."

Seeing she had Mei's attention Kushina continued "When initial rumours got out that three of the five great villages wanted to attack Uzushiogakure, the First Uzukage my great grandfather Ashina Uzumaki, in his final days designed something that would allow his clansman to achieve long periods of training in shorter times. My grandfather the second Uzukage Kenshin, told me in his letters that Ashina named it Ohoyamatsumi **[A/N Shinto god's Name]**. Through the usage of an array of complex seals a pocket dimension of sorts was created where time passes by differently. Every year there is two months here allowing the rate of training to be greatly incr-"

"What about aging?" Mei asked interrupting Kushina.

Kushina sweated dropped at this just like Kenshin-ojiisan had told her, the first question every woman he told asked, was the very same thing Mei just did.

"When Ashina first designed Ohoyamatsumi he overlooked the issue with aging due to the Uzumaki clan's strong life force and incredible longevity. But later my ojiisan Kenshin designed a 'Statis Seal', that due to cost of an incredibly large amount of chakra and life force could only be applied once to non-Uzumaki clan members to stop a person's body from being affected by time for a period of twelve years allowing them to use Ohoyamatsumi without aging during the period's duration. Which was two full years outside Ohoyamatsumi."

Mei tapped a finger on her lips as she thought about what Kushina had just told her.

"So you want to offer me a chance to use Ohoyamatsumi?" Mei asked.

Getting a nod from the Uzumaki clanswoman before she explained "In his final letter to me, ojiisan wrote that barriers would be raised when the last of the Uzumaki clan on the island fell, protecting the clan's secrets and more dangerous techniques like Ohoyamatsumi."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your allegiance."

"Allegiance?" Mei repeated raising her lone visible eyebrow, wanting Kushina to elaborate.

"Against my _husband_ Minato Namikaze," Kushina explained, trying to hide the anger in her voice when she said the word 'husband' but failing miserably as she growled.

Mei's visible green eye widened before she saw the expression on Kushina's face and the way she said 'husband'. Recognising the look anywhere having seen it on many women's faces Mei knew exactly what was going on.

"So the Yellow Flash is also a cheater," Mei stated shaking her head disapprovingly. "Good men are truly scarce and hard to come by." She finished saying much to Kushina's confusion, before the red haired woman pinched her nose realising what the Terumi woman meant.

'_If only that bastard actually cheated on me instead of everything else he did then maybe I wouldn't want to kill him_.' An angry Kushina thought before turning back to Mei and explaining what exactly Minato had done for her to hate him.

As Mei listened to Kushina's tale she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her former sensei Yagura, had once told her of the rumours spreading about how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, some saying that he turned the great bijuu into a boy, but her former sensei a jinichuriki himself had laughed it off saying that people where spreading their own myths about, wanting to increase the legend of the Yellow Flash.

But hearing the man's own wife speaking about the kind of man he was and the truth behind the rumours, Mei couldn't help but feel appalled. She was disgusted by the actions of the man she had earlier requested for help, she couldn't understand why a man would treat his son in such a manner because of what he looked like. She had seen Naruto's appearance earlier and though she hadn't seen the third eye Kushina spoke about she had seen his horns, but just dismissed them having seen far stranger appearances, being a shinobi in an era where people did anything for power even going as far as using techniques that left their bodies disfigured.

Hearing the end of Kushina's tale Mei knew exactly what she had to do. Judging from what she just heard Mei conluded that the man was exactly like her former sensei, she knew it was only a matter of time before people found out the truth causing the Hokage to snap and started ordering the butchering of innocence to remain in power.

Turning her gaze back to the kunoichi in front of a resolved Mei said "Help me win the war and I'll help you stop Minato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returned back to camp Mei saw Kushina walk over and discuss something with Naruto, no doubt Mei's agreeing to come with them. Seeing Kaneoki on his feet Mei turned to Anko,

"I thought you said Kaneoki will be up in a few hours' time," the Terumi woman said. Repeating what the Snake Mistress had said, an amused smile on her face as she did.

"He shouldn't be awake," a frowning Anko replied.

Turning away from Anko, Mei forced down a giggle thinking of how the giant man seemed to have the same effective people. Walking towards her right hand man Mei thought about how she would tell him she wasn't going back to Kiri with them in the morning and how she would be absent from leading the rebellion for some time, needing him to lead till she returned.

But thankful in all the years she had known him, Kaneoki was a man of few words and Mei doubted that he would make a big fuss about her leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Following morning in Konohagakure no Sato**

The council were in an uproar, the clan heads were all asking Minato what he was going to do as the civilian side called for justice. Minato after dropping his daughter off at the academy had been summoned this morning by the council, being told that they urgently wanted to see him in a meeting that had been called to happen immediately.

Upon arriving he had been bombarded by the clan heads' complainants that someone had managed to clean out all the clans' jutsu libraries. Even the usually lazy Shikaku had a lot to say, the only one who didn't seem to say anything was Hiashi whose mind seemed elsewhere.

Seeing Kakashi in his ANBU attire arrive, Minato raised his killing intent and called for silence.

"Inu report."

"Hokage-sama the Uchiha Clan's jutsu library has also been cleaned out and so has the Namikaze-Uzumaki library."

Minato knew he had to remain calm and collected he couldn't let his rising anger get the best of him, even if he had just been told that someone now had access to bulk of Konoha's jutsu and his own personal jutsu.

"And the Hokage's office jutsu library?" Minato asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Has also been cleaned out," Kakashi paused before continued "the Forbidden Jutsu Scroll is also missing Hokage-sama."

Minato clenched his fists, breathing in and out deeply to rein in his anger, processing what he had just heard. Someone out there was in possession of not only the clans' jutsus and his own, but jutsus that had been stored in his office since the founding of the village by his predecessors. To top it all off this person was also in possession of the Forbidden Jutsu Scroll which held Konoha's most powerful jutsu.

"Hokage-sama," Mebuki Haruno began speaking "whoever has the scrolls now has the strength and weakness of all our jutsu. If our enemies ge-"

"Neko-san," Minato called out summoning the ANBU operative Cat, not bothering to listen to the civilian woman who was stating the obvious.

"Yes Hokage-sama." A kneeling Neko said appearing in front of him.

"Go find Dragon-san and tell him to have all free ANBU searching for those jutsu scrolls and the person who took them, tell him to use any means necessary to find them."

"Hai," Yuugao said before disappearing via a leaf **Shushin**.

Turning to Danzo, Minato saw him nod silently sending a message to the Hokage that he would order his ROOT agents to do the same thing.

Standing up to leave as a signal to the council that the meeting had ended, Minato walked to the exit but clenched his jaw as he heard

"Hokage-sama!"

Forcing a smile Minato turned around to face one of his Kushina'sclose friends, the Inuzuka Clanhead Tsume who was standing behind him.

"Your wife came over yesterday and asked me to give this to you today," Tsume said holding out a scroll.

'_What does she want_?' an irritated Minato thought taking the scroll from Tsume before walking towards his office.

Now seated behind his desk Minato heard two explosions sound off in the clan district of the village. Dropping the scroll Minato flashed to the clan compound district.

**Clan District**

Appearing in a flash Minato's blood boiled as he saw red. In front him two large columns of smoke rose from what use to be the Senju Compound and the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound, both reduced to nothing but ash.

Around him people were gathered some staring at him, others asking for orders, a few shinobi running forward trying to use water jutsu to extinguish the several small fires that were burning the last bits that remained of the two compounds.

**Hokage's Office**

Flashing away from the district Minato arrived back in his office a **Rasengan** in hand, driving it through his desk sending wood flying everywhere. Yelling in rage Minato began trashing his office destroying anything and everything in his path.

Moments later a now panting Minato dropped to his knees ignoring the destruction around him, vowing to kill the person stupid enough to not only stealing from him, but also destroy his home.

POOF

Minato turned his head and saw the scroll Tsume had given him burst into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Minato saw one of the last people he wanted to see right now his _wife_.

**[A/N Warning Mild Torture Scene]**

Chakra chains wrapped around Minato forcing him to the floor as Kushina ran through three hand signs before a large seal matrix formed on his office floor.

"Kushi-chan w-ahhhhhhhhhhh" Minato began in his fake loving voice that he used to fool his wife but let out a high pitched scream as Kushina drove her foot into his testicles.

"Don't 'Kushi-chan' me," Kushina said glaring down at Minato before kicking him again in his testicles. "Scream all you want Minato the seal I just used acts not only as a silencing seal but also cuts off access to your chakra pools, so don't try 'flash' away." A smiling Kushina said, rolling her eyes as she finished the last part mockingly.

"Kushina why are you doing this?" a panting Minato pleaded in an affectionate tone trying to get himself released, so he could kill the bitch in front of him, forcing what was meant to be a warm smile, but stopped as he cried out in pain, Kushina's foot meeting his testicles again.

"I know what you did you bastard," an angry Kushina said raising her voice "I know what you did to Itachi and Miko-chan, your plan with Jiraiya and the sick things you made your own son go through. I KNOW ABOUT THE KIND OF MONSTER YOU ARE YOU SICK BASTARD!" A tear faced Kushina yelled before wiping away her tears smiling as she said the part she knew would hurt Minato "And so does Mina."

Minato's eyes widened as he heard that. Intially when heard the pathetic woman in front of him tell him what she knew, he could not believe just how stupid she was, coming into his office and yelling at him like she did he would just kill her when he got free. That was however before she said Mina also knew.

_'Was this the real reason why I haven't seen her since the massacre because the demon is influencing Mina, my beloved daughter.' _He thought as his eyes narrowed, his rising anger momentarily dulling the pain he was currently in.

Growling in anger Minato barked out "THAT DEMON I'M GOI-AHHHHHHH!" Before his groin exploded in pain as Kushina repeated hoofed him in the testicles using chakra to strengthen her kicks.

Kushina stopped her assault when she saw a large red blood stain spread on his pants no doubt leaking from his now bleeding groin. Pulling out a small piece of paper, Kushina bent down and slapped it onto his groin, smirking as she saw him wince. Looking down she could see he was going to pass out any second now.

"That 'demon' as you call him gave me this piece of paper, he used something similar to unlock my memories and help me remember, he was going to use it to help Mina. But seeing as he doesn't need it anymore I asked him to use it so I could give you an experience that even with the use of seals I'm sure you won't forget, Minato-_kun_."

Holding up a hand sign Kushina smirked before saying "Kai."

Minato screams filled the office as the Kyuubi's red chakra leaked out of the seal, destroying what was left of the part of his body that made him a man. Kushina smirked as she watched the Kyuubi's chakra do its damage, burning away his manhood, taking pleasure in hearing the screams of the man who caused Naruto so much pain, before she watched him pass out.

**[A/N SCENE IS OVER] **

Kushina released her chakra chains before poofing out of existence revealing that she was a shadow clone.

**Nami no Kuni **

Kushina smirked as she received a rush of memories from her clone, she had disguised as a scroll using an Advanced Henge seal, having given it to her friend Tsume the afternoon before they left. It seems Minato received her 'far well gift' just as she planned.

Part of her 'gift' was the carefully planned destruction of both the Senju and UZUMAKI compounds, the Namikaze never have being a clan despite Minato claims, ensuring no casualties by linking the explosive notes to a special seal that recognised any chakra signatures preventing detonation if any life form was present.

Seeing the memories of the expressions of pain on Minato's face when her clone carried out the assault Kushina couldn't help but feel satisfied by the small bit of justice that had been served, more would however definitely follow.

As Kushina, Mei, Anko, Mina, Hinata and Naruto made their way towards the Wave Country border, Mei's subordinates having left for Kiri, Kushina smirk increased as she looked at the only male in the group she couldn't believe he had somehow cleaned out the clans' jutsu scrolls and those in the Hokage Tower judging from what her clone had heard in the council meeting. She was definitely going to tell him about Minato's reaction, he deserved to know especially after everything the man had done to him, to her, to Mina and even Mito.

Thinking of her youngest daughter Kushina's cheery mode about Minato's defeat dropped as she thought of how she was going to deal with Mito. Not only had she failed in raising Naruto she had also failed in raising Mito, the girl's mind and character had been moulded by Minato's lies causing her to become a girl that Kushina was ashamed to call her daughter. Despite everything that had happened and the type of person her daughter had become, Kushina still loved Mito.

Sighing Kushina pushed aside her thoughts and decided she would think of what to do later, she only wished they had been some way she could have convinced Mito to come with them. There was no telling how that monster Minato would manipulate Mito having left her in Konoha with him.

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hyuuga Compound**

"Have you searched everywhere?" A stony faced Hiashi asked in an even voice.

"Hai Hiashi-sama just like you ordered, I have searched the whole village and still can't find her." Ko said bowing before the Hyuuga Clan head.

Hiashi jaw clenched as he stared at the Branch family member, he was having one of the worst days of his life. The elders had been on his back about the missing scrolls, an ANBU operative had just informed him that a second council meeting had been called as the Hokage had apparently just been hospitalised. But none of that was the cause of the kind of day he was having, no what had caused it had occupied his mind since hearing about; his missing daughter; Hinata who had not been seen the whole day.

"I want you to get two others and keep looking," Hiashi ordered before dismissing Ko from his office.

Opening the top draw of his desk Hiashi pulled out a framed photo, tentatively tracing the three females faces in it. Looking at the photo Hiashi felt the corners of his mouth twitch. In the photo was his wife holding his two daughters in each arm, his daughter Hinata smiling as she wrapped her small arms around Hitomi's neck. Looking at the photo he saw his past self standing away from his family, his usual stony expression contradicting everyone else's smiling faces.

Looking at his younger self Hiashi wished he could go back in time to when the picture was taken and tell his counterpart to smile and stand a little closer to his wife and daughters. He wished he could tell him to not listen to the elders, to save his wife and most importantly be a better father to Hinata.

His shoulder shaking as a choked sob escaped his throat. Returning the photo, Hiashi buried his face in his hands, weeping as he asked his dead wife for forgiveness, praying to Kami that Hinata was safe and that they would find her. He knew his daughter Hanabi wouldn't be able to cope with the news that something had happened to Hinata, he knew he wouldn't be able to either, losing his wife had already been too much to bear.

**Nami no Kuni **

Mina laughed at her friend who was childishly pouting after losing a beat. Anko after describing her fight with Kaneoki to Mina, stretching a few of the details to make her tale sound more interesting, had made beat with Mina that she couldn't figure out the mechanics behind the large man's ice bear jutsu.

Voicing her opinion on how the jutsu worked, Mina told Anko that Kaneoki most likely locked his ice bear onto a specific chakra signature, and with Mei's confirmation Mina had won the beat much to Anko's dismay.

Finally arriving at the border Mina saw her mother who had been leading the way to their destination, suddenly use chakra to walk on water towards what looked to like an endless body of water.

Sharing a glance, the rest of the group followed as Kushina carried on walking.

"There used to be a ferry that got most people across, but seeing as how that's not there anymore we have to improvise." Kushina called out over her shoulder to the people behind her.

As the tides got worse and worse, with larger waves passing by Mina sent a worried glance towards the two youngest members of the group but was surprised to see the two weren't struggling at all.

Suddenly Kushina stop as did everyone else behind her "We're here."

Mei was amazed by what she saw as she looked at what 'here' Kushina meant, growing up in Kiri she had heard several stories about Uzushiogakure and the impressive swirling bodies of water that guarded it. Looking at the large whirlpools now she realised that the way she had pictured it when she heard them was nothing compared to what she was seeing. What she saw was far more impressive than her mind had ever imagined.

Hinata though she didn't outwardly show it was largely impressed by what she saw, having activated her Byakugan when the whirlpools came into view to see how far they went, Hinata was amazed by the amount the of chakra in each of the whirlpools. Never had she seen so much chakra in one place.

Mina chest swelled in bride as she looked at the whirlpools in front of her a testament to the strength of her ancestors. Turning away, seeing her mother start a sequence of hand signs. Mina watched as her kaasan formed the longest chain of seals she had ever seen. She had watched people use just over forty hand signs to perform the water dragon jutsu but never had she seen someone perform a chain as long as the one she was seeing.

Close to two minutes after her mother formed the first seal, Mina watched her mother suddenly hold up her hands, having seemingly finished the seal sequence, before the whirlpool in front of them gradually stopped swirling.

Mina moved forward as the rest of the group followed her mother, walking along the passage through the ring of whirlpools. Reaching the island Mina watched as her kaasan formed ten quick seals before the body of water behind them started swirling again.

"Kaasan!" A distressed Mina yelled running to her mother who suddenly collapsed.

"I'm fine Mina-chan," Kushina said in a strained voice, "stopping that whirlpool really took a lot out of me. I guess there is a jutsu that can exhaust my reserves." She finished jokingly trying to wipe the worried look off her daughter's face as she let out a tired chuckle.

Helping her mother to her feet a worried Mina supported her before handing her a soldier pill, forcing her mother to lean on her as they walked towards the fallen village.

Naruto looked around him as the group walked towards the centre of the village. As he looked at the runes Naruto felt unsettled by the silence and general feeling that surrounded the once greet village. It reminded him of the feeling he felt several weeks ago when he ran through the Uchiha compound, the night of the massacre. Briefly closing his eyes, Naruto could picture the corpses of those who fell during the invasion of Uzushiogakure. His kaasan's words echoing in his mind that very moment as he thought about what she said about the horrors and realities he would likely face if he continued on the path he was currently on.

Hearing everyone's footsteps stop abruptly, Naruto opened his eyes and looked ahead his violet eyes falling onto two cloaked figures standing in front of them, their faces hidden behind the drawn hoods of their grey cloaks.

The taller figure formed a ram seal and flared their chakra as though trying to dispel a genjutsu. Slowly reaching up the figure pulled back the hood of their cloak revealing locks of straight blonde hair and a set of teary brown eyes.

A sob escaped Kushina throat as stared at the woman in front of her, her tired form supported by her shocked daughter who whispered

"Baachan."

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the late update, I had an idea on what I wanted to happen this chapter but didn't know how to write it out when I did get the free time to do it. Then BAM it hit me while I was texting a friend and I have been typing for the last three hours or so, trying to put this chapter together, now finally I have it done and dusted, just hope my grammar is okay. **

**Next week I'll try update my other story Founders' Legacy since it has had a generally good reception then update this one the following week HOPEFULLY.**

**To answer a few question I see that keep popping up the first being when will Naruto become godlike?**

**In two chapters time, where I plan to add a time skip and start moving the plot along. I tried having him become godlike earlier but it just wasn't possible. **

**To answer the second question I have been asked quite a lot, is there a main girl in the harem? The answer is no, Kushina may have more interactions with Naruto and he may trust her more but that is because of where his relationship with her is compared to the others. But that will all change soon.**

**And finally to all those who have supported my story I would like to sincerely express my gratitude. I have wanted to quit several times to be honest but your support keeps me going. I just ask you support my other story also LOL.**

**R&amp;R PLEASE.**

**Till next time :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SIX  
**_I do not own Naruto and there is an author's note on the bottom

_**...**_

'_Tsunade_,' A wet eyed Kushina thought, a sob escaping her throat as she quickly bolted forward, swiftly closing the distance between herself and the woman who had taken care of her since arriving in Konoha.

"K-kushina-chan," Tsunade managed to croak, her voice breaking as she threw her arms around Kushina. Tsunade's face wet with her own tears as she thought about what happened the night she had been separated from Kushina eight years ago.

**FLASHBACK: Night of the Kyuubi Attack**

"Minato, Jiraiya thank Kami you are both okay!" Tsunade yelled as she saw the duo flash into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, running forward to hug them both but stopping as she saw the look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" A worried Tsunade asked fearing the worst. "Did something happen to Kushina-chan or the twins?"

"Hime there is something we need to talk about," Jiraiya began in a sombre tone that further worried Tsunade, never having seen her teammate like this not since Orochimaru's betrayal, "The Kyuub-"

"The Kyuubi raped Kushina," Minato said interrupting Jiraiya his voice dripping with malice.

"W-w-what?" A wide eyed Tsunade asked, sure she hadn't heard right.

"The Kyuubi somehow forced itself on Kushina," Jiraiya repeated laying a sympathetic hand on his apprentice's shoulder as he did.

"H-how during the attack?" Tsunade asked completely lost, not understanding exactly what the two men in front of her were trying to say.

"No before," Jiraiya answered. "Somehow the Kyuubi managed to impregnate Kushina from its seal."

"Impregnate, Jiraiya what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked trying to make any sense of what she was hearing.

"That _boy_ Kushina gave birth to was the Kyuubi's spawn." Minato said turning Tsunade's attention back to him.

"What are you talking about Minato?" Tsunade asked frowning "that boy Kushina gave birth to is yours and Kushina's son."

"My son," Minato repeated in disgust" that _boy_ is no child of mine. No son of mine would be born such an abomination."

"Minat-" Tsunade began in a cold voice disgusted by the way the Hokage was acting.

"The boy is not his son Hime," Jiraiya said interrupting Tsunade before she could speak. "Look at the baby's features there is no way that thing is my apprentice's son."

"How could you?" Tsunade asked staring at the two men in front of her, wondering if this was a genjutsu or perhaps some kind of cruel joke that the two were playing. "How could you refuse to claim YOUR OWN SON AND SAY THAT HE IS THE KYUUBI'S CHILD JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!?" Tsunade finished yelling enraged by the two men in front of her.

"Hime please I know this is hard to accept, but the boy is the Kyuubi's," Jiraiya said pleading, sending Tsunade a sympathetic look. "I know how hard it is for you to accept that Kushina went through such a terrible experience, but Minato and I have a plan to avenge Kushina and punish the Kyuubi by making his son a loyal weapon." Jiraiya continued, pausing before he went on to explain his and Minato's plan to Tsunade, completely unaware of how much it disgusted her.

"You disgust me," Tsunade said horrified by the plan and the two men in front of her "How could you actually plan to do such a thing to your own wife and children Minato?" Tsunade continued looking at the man she once saw as a son, ashamed of him.

"Hime pl-"

"DON'T HIME ME," Tsunade said raising her voice at her teammate, not believing she actually started to consider dating him "YOU ARE JUST AS BAD FOR BELIEVING HIM AND GOING ALONG WITH THIS SICK PLAN!" Tsunde yelled glaring at Jiraiya "AND IF YOU THINK I WILL SIT AROUND AND LET YO-"

"Tsunade please be rational," Minato said interrupting Tsunade "I wouldn't want you to force my hand."

"Force your hand, are you threatening me?" Tsunade asked a dangerous edge in her voice.

"No I'm asking you to see reason and not force my hand as Hokage of this village," Minato said causing the blonde Sannin to frown as she caught onto what he subtly implying.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked deciding to take the boy herself.

"Hime we can-" Jiraiya began objecting.

"WHERE IS HE?" Tsunade asked again raising her voice as she made her way over to Jiraiya. "WHERE IS HE?" she repeated strangling her teammate "IF YOU DON'T WAN-

SLAP

The resounding sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room as Minato slapped Tsunade sending the shocked sannin crashing to the floor.

"I warned you!" Minato said raising his voice as he advanced on Tsunade. "Now step in line and go along with our plan or I will execute you for treason!" Minato yelled standing over Tsunade who clutched her aching cheek.

"You disgust me Minato," Tsunade said shakingly getting to her feet before bolting out the compound ignoring Jiraiya who kept yelling her name over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha Hospital **

Tsunade frantically ran towards the Hokage's private ward of the hospital knowing that if she was going to find Kushina or the twins that is where they would be.

"MOVE!" Tsunade heard someone yell right of her. Turning her head Tsunade cursed as she saw an ANBU member holding a sleeping blonde haired baby that she recognised as Kushina's new born daughter.

Behind him Tsunade saw several other ANBU and a sight that made her gasp as she saw several doctors trying to heal a bloodied and unconscious Kushina. Knowing she couldn't get to them Tsunade cursed before deciding to find the boy and Mina and then leave.

"Shizune," Tsunade called out running past the chaos around her as she made her way to her apprentice Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said surprised to see her sensei.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked dragging Shizune to a private room.

"The boy Kushina's son." Tsunade clarified speaking quickly.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but Hokage-sama said Kushina-sama only had a daughter." Shizune answered frowning at her sensei, assuming she had been at the birth.

"And Mina?"

"I don't know," Shizune answered truthfully.

'_Dammit_' Tsunade thought realising that Minato could have hidden Mina anywhere since he planned to seal her memories and Kushina's son was definitely somewhere where Minato didn't want anyone to find him.

"We have to go," Tsunade said dragging Shizune out the hospital, realising that leaving with Kushina or the children would be impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Senju Compound**

"Where is it," A frantic Tsunade said as she went from room to room, tearing apart the house that she and her parents had stayed in when she was little, having not entered it since their deaths.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down and tell me what you are looking for," A teenage Shizune asked worried about Tsunade's recent behaviour.

"A SCROLL SHIZUNE I'M LOOKING FOR A DAMN SCROLL!" A frustrated Tsunade yelled dashing past Shizune into another room.

Looking in the direction Tsunade had gone, Shizune couldn't help but feel worried that the blonde was having some kind of nervous breakdown as she thought about how the Sannin had first asked her about a son Kushina never had, before dragging her to the Senju Compound to tear a house apart in a crazed state as she seemingly searched for something.

Hearing a loud bang, Shizune sprinted in the direction Tsunade had left her eyes widening in fear as she saw Tsunade lifting and throwing around furniture cursing.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" A worried Shizune yelled dashing forward to get the Sannin's attention. "PLEASE CALM DOWN."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN SHIZUNE, I HAVE TO FIND IT!" Tsunade yelled tossing a shelf.

"Find what?" Shizune asked grabbing Tsunade hands to stop her from tossing anything else.

"THE SCROLL SHIZUNE, THE SCROLL!" Tsunade yelled yanking her fists free before calming down slightly as she saw the frightened expression on Shizune's face.

"Something happened Shizune, something terrible happened."

"Wha-"

"I don't have time to tell you right now, I have to first find the scroll." Tsunade interrupted not having the time to explain what happened with Minato and Jiraiya, turning to continue her search but stopping as Shizune grabbed her.

"What scroll Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"A scroll that Mito-baachan gave me." Tsunade answered turning away but stopped as Shizune grabbed her again.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't have time for this Shizune." An irritated Tsunade said forcefully removing Shizune's hand.

"Tsunade-sama two sets of eyes are better than one!" Shizune called out getting her sensei to stop. "Whatever you looking for I can help you."

"It's a small red scroll with a golden kanji for whirlpool on," Tsunade explained turning around.

"What's on it?"

"Important instructions that Mito-baachan gave me," Tsunade frantically explained not knowing how much time they had to leave before Minato decided to come after her.

"Okay I will help you search," Shizune said nodding as she left the room to find this scroll that was so important to Tsunade.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Tsunade-sama!" A triumphant Shizune yelled running into the room she heard things being thrown around. "I found it," Shizune said entering what seemed like the master bedroom, her eyes widening as she saw the state the room was in.

"Good work Shizune," Tsunade said, taking the scroll from Shizune ignoring the girl's expression as she skimmed over its contents.

"Come on we have to go," Tsunade said grabbing Shizune's hand as she pocketed the scroll.

"Go where?" Shizune asked not wanting to be dragged to some other house and trash it for another scroll.

"We have to leave the village," Tsunade said a serious expression on her face as she turned to face Shizune.

"L-lea-ve t-the village, T-sun-ade-sama w-w-hat are yo-u t-alking about?" A shocked Shizune asked.

"Shizune do you trust me?" Tsunade questioned in a serious voice earning a nod from Shizune who trusted her sensei with her life.

"Then please trust me when I say we have to leave the village tonight." Tsunade said before grabbing Shizune's hand and dashing out the compound as she saw her nod a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade stealthily made her way to the village outskirts with Shizune following her, the duo careful to avoid the Uchiha police and ANBU members that patrolled the village.

Passing through a dark alley, Tsunade guiltily felt grateful for the Kyuubi attacking Konoha when it did; the rubble and runes from the attack making perfect cover to easily navigate the village undetected, the attack also created several ways into and out of the village.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?" Shizune asked worriedly following her sensei's rapid pace as the two made their way away from Konoha.

"Not now Shizune," Tsunade said turning to look over her shoulder to see if anyone was following them.

_'First we need to get to Uzushio using Mito-baachan's instructions, then I will tell you the truth and think of a way to deal with those two bastards and get Kushina-chan and my godchildren back_,' Tsunade thought increasing her pace as she made her way to the Fire Country's border.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

"I missed you so much ttebane," a tear faced Kushina said stepping out of Tsunade embrace breaking the crying blonde from her thoughts.

"And you have no idea how much I missed hearing you say 'ttebane'" Tsunade said, laughing wholeheartedly as she wiped away Kushina's tears before sighing happily, pulling her into a second hug.

"Tsunade-baachan," Mina said walking towards her hugging mother and godmother.

"Mina-chan?" Tsunade said in shock releasing Kushina as she turned to see the now grown up blonde beauty who had replaced the chubby faced, ramen loving, training addict six year old Mina she had last seen eight years ago. "You've grown so much," Tsunade said happily pulling the blonde girl into a hug, stroking her back as she felt her cry into her shoulder.

Kushina smiled as she watched her daughter and Tsunade over the shoulder of Shizune, who she was hugging after the black haired woman revealed herself as the second cloaked member who had been with Tsunade.

Wiping her tears away Mina stepped out of her godmother's embrace smiling at Tsunade as she did.

"Is that him?" Tsunade asked returning Mina's smile before glancing at the group the girl had come with.

"Him?" Mina asked slightly confused her thoughts still on how her godmother was here.

"Your brother," Tsunade said as fresh tears formed in her brown eyes as she stared at the red haired boy Kushina and Mina had come with. "My godson." She added whispering.

'_Brother?_' Mina thought confused before she realised who Tsunade was referring to.

"Naruto," Mina said alarm bells ringing in her head as she looked at Tsunade who clamped her hand over her mouth repeating Naruto's name.

"Tsunade," Mina said forcefully grabbing her godmother's wrist to gain her attention. "We have a lot to talk about," Mina added sending a serious look to her mother who nodded in understanding, knowing that there were a few things Tsunade had to know before meeting Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Private Hospital Room**

"How bad is it?"

"U-unfortunately Hokage-sama the damage done is irreversible." Nami, the Hokage's private doctor answered in a shaky voice feeling the rage radiating off the Hokage. "I managed heal the burns and give you something for the pain." The female medic went on explaining. "But there is nothing more I could, the injury was to-

"So in other words I will never be the same again," Minato summarized interrupting the doctor, "I can trust you to keep my condition to yourself?" Minato asked turning to glare at the doctor.

"O-of course Hokage-sama," Nami answered in a fearful voice, a shiver traveling down her spine as her eyes meet the Hokage's unnerving cold blue one's.

"Good, I need you to prepare to perform an eye transplant on me later on today."

"An eye transplant?" Nami asked confused wanting the Hokage to elaborate but quickly bowing her head seeing the look he sent her. "Of course Hokage-sama." Nami said quickly complying knowing that the Hokage was not to be questioned in his current state.

Seeing the female medic leave Minato lay back, the Hokage's calm face contradicting the underlying rage he barely managed to restrain as his thoughts focused on how he was going to deal with the bitch who had emasculated him and the demon spawn she called her son, but first he had to get his daughter Mina back.

"Danzo," Minato said sitting up slightly as he saw the old war hawk enter his room, "I assume you know what happened to me." Minato stated more than questioned knowing Danzo knew.

"Yes, as you know I have sources everywhere." Danzo said admitting he knew of the Hokage's condition.

"Do the council?"

"No they don't, they just know you were attacked but know nothing of your unfortunate situation," Danzo said pausing as Minato sent him a cold glare. "So what do you plan on doing?" Danzo asked curious how the Hokage planned to retaliate.

"Nothing you need to know at the moment, however I require Shisui's second eye, the one I instructed you not use."

"Of course, I will send one of my agents to bring it to you right away." Danzo said turning to walk out the hospital room knowing better that to trifle with the Hokage.

"And Danzo," Minato said stopping the war hawk as a dangerous edge entered his voice "I would advise you to keep what happened in my office to yourself. I'm sure you remember our deal."

Danzo nodded not bothering to reply knowing exactly what Minato was talking about; the deal in which they had agreed that Minato would fund and let Danzo run his ROOT program that Hiruzen had disbanded as long as Danzo remained on Hokage's good side. But if he did anything that wasn't to the Hokage's liking Minato had promised to not only end the funding and the program but to also end Danzo's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"THOSE BASTARDS!" An enraged Tsunade roared her apprentice Shizune crying as she heard Kushina and Mina explain what happened to Naruto in the last eight years they had been away from Konoha.

"Calm down Tsunade-baachan," Mina said thankful that they moved far away from Naruto and the group.

"CALM DOWN," Tsunade said raising her voice as she slammed her fist into one the ruined building causing what was left of it to collapse, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I KNEW WHAT THEY WANTED TO DO AND I LEFT! **I LEFT HIM** BEHIND IN KONOHA WITH THOSE TWO, EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM IS MY FAULT!" Tsunade finished hot tears pouring down her face, crying into Kushina's shoulder as she was pulled into Kushina's embrace.

"It's not your fault Tsunade," Kushina said as she soothed a sobbing Tsunade. "It's Jiraiya and Minato's not yours."

"I-it is m-my f-fault K-kushina, I l-left you, your daughters and y-your s-son beh-hind," Tsunade said her voice breaking as she sobbed thinking how she had known Naruto would suffer but not to the extent that Mina and Kushina had told her.

"He is stronger than you think baachan," Mina said coming over to place a comforting hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"How did he survive?" Shizune asked wiping her own tears away as she thought of the boy her sensei had told her about, a boy she had just been told was serevely abused.

"I don't know," Mina answered truthfully wiping away a lone tear as she watched the crying Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Private Hospital Room**

"Anything?" Minato asked the bowing ANBU member.

"No, we've searched everywhere but couldn't find any sign of the three," Dragon answered having been ordered to find Naruto, Kushina and Mina.

"HOW COULD YOU AND THE VILLAGE'S WHOLE ANBU AND JOUNIN FORCE NOT FIND THREE PEOPLE?!" Minato yelled his rage getting the best of him.

"Hokage-sama," Dragon began cautiously, the Hokage's anger unnerving him despite his years as head of ANBU. "The three have not been seen anywhere. We searched everywhere for them and asked everyone we could for their whereabouts but still couldn't find them. I tried sending out several hunter nin to search for them but they left no trail out the village, they seemingly vanished."

"Vanished," Minato repeated his knuckles whitening as he clenched his fist before calming down as he felt his fingernails draw blood.

"So they are gone?" Minato asked thinking of a plan.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Dragon answered, causing Minato to sigh as he rapidly thought about what to do realising the demon spawn and the bitch who was responsible for him pissing out a tube for the rest of his life, had somehow left the village with his beloved daughter Mina. Suddenly hit by an idea Minato slightly smirked as he turned to the kneeling ANBU agent in front of him.

"Find Kakashi and tell him to go to the academy and bring my daughter Mito here." Minato ordered dismissing the ANBU head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"What do I say to him?" Tsunade asked as she made her way back to Naruto and the group with Kushina, Shizune and Mina.

"Whatever you want just don't treat him the way you would a long lost relative," Kushina said squeezing Tsunade's hand, understanding the blonde's confusion and anxiety having explained to her how Naruto didn't view them as family.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said deciding to step in, understanding the situation with Naruto more than her sensei did. "I think we should treat him the way you told me some families are told to treat a relative of theirs who has amnesia."

Tsunade nodded slowly as she thought about what her apprentice had said, some families were told to not be overbearing to a patient who suffered from memory loss as it often made the patient extremely uncomfortable having strangers they didn't know hugging them and being over friendly to them as they claimed to be their family. Instead Tsunade knew the family would be instructed to be supportive and ease into the relationship.** [A/N I'm a sixteen year old high schooler and have absolutely no idea if this is correct] **

"You're right Shizune," Tsunade said as Naruto came into sight, letting out an uneasy breath as she walked forward fearing he would hate her despite Kushina and Mina's reassurances.

"Naruto," Mina said as the group stopped in front of the boy, noticing that Anko, Mei and Hinata were no longer with him. "Where did Anko, Mei and Hinata go?"

"They went off to explore the runes," Naruto answered his eyes glancing at Tsunade before shifting back to Mina.

"Oh," Mina said nodding before gesturing to Tsunade, "well this is Tsunade Senju." Mina said as Tsunade nervously stepped forward, "and Tsunade this is Naruto Uz- Otsutsuki." Mina said quickly catching herself as she remembered he didn't want to be called Uzumaki.

"Hi Naruto," Tsunade said stepping forward, her eyes watering a bit as she sent the boy an uneasy smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tsunade-san," Naruto said in a friendly tone that somewhat eased Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Private Hospital Room**

"Tousama."

"Mito-chan," Minato said turning around to see his tear faced daughter before grimacing slightly as she jumped onto his bed, expecting to feel a jolt of pain from his injury but thankfully he didn't.

"What happened?" Mito asked, her wet eyes looking up at her father as he wrapped his arm around her. "Kakashi-niisan came to tell me that you were in the hospital, I tried finding Kaasan and Min-"

"Shhh," Minato said soothingly, pulling his daughter to him as he inwardly smirked knowing his plan was sure to work. "Mito there is something I have to tell you," Minato said a regretful look on his face as he looked down at his daughter. "Remember when I told you that your mother and sister Mina wouldn't be staying at the compound with us for a while?"

"Yes you said they would be back soon but just wanted to get away from _him_," Mito answered snarling at the end as she recited the lie Minato had told her.

"Yes," Minato said, frowning as he realized how stupid he had been to not have been suspicious about Mina, Kushina and Naruto's absence from the compound at the same time, having assumed the Kyuubi's spawn had been lying beaten in some ditch hence his absence. "But I'm sorry to tell you this Mito but your mother won't be coming back to us."

"W-what why?"

"Naruto," Minato said his voice forcefully breaking "he somehow managed to influence your mother and break her mind, before convincing her to help him kidnap Mina."

"Kaasan we have t-,"

"I'm sorry Mito but the mother you knew is dead, there is no getting her back. What's left of her is Naruto's puppet which he used to kidnap your sister Mina. I know I promised you to never let anything happened to you, Mina or your mother but Naruto somehow managed to get them, forgive me Mito."

"Kaasan!" A distressed Mito yelled breaking down into tears, crying over the loss of her mother as her father pulled her close.

"Shhhhh Mito-chan it's going to be okay," Minato soothed stroking his daughter's back, smirking as he saw everything going as he planned.

"What?" Minato asked, hoping he had heard right as he looked down at his daughter.

"I want to kill him," Mito repeated sniffing as she did. "I want to kill him and bring back Mina."

"Mito-chan I don't th-"

"PLEASE TOUSAMA DON'T TELL ME I CANNOT KILL HIM," Mito yelled pleading that her father wouldn't object as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "PLEASE TOUSAMA, PLEASE TRAIN ME SO I CAN BRING BACK MINA AND AVENGE KAASAN BY KILLING THAT FREAK!"

Sighing Minato nodded making it seem like he was reluctantly agreeing but inwardly smirking as he saw his plan had gone just as he planned, he would definitely train his daughter with his sensei's help and when the time came he would use her to help him deal with Kushina and Naruto, knowing that using her own daughter against the stupid bitch was the perfect way to get revenge and having the Kyuubi's spawn killed by Mito using the Kyuubi's chakra would be absolutely poetic.

Hugging his daughter Minato prepared for the next part of his plan that involved Sasuke Uchiha completely unaware of how the deep hatred he planted in his daughter would affect her as a jinchuriki.

_Meanwhile Inside Mito's Mindscape_

_The Kyuubi chuckled darkly from behind the large red bars that represented its seal as it watched the clear water of Mito's mindscape slowly turn black from its jailer's growing hatred. _

_'__**Soon**__,' the great bijuu thought as its large red glowing eyes continued to watch the blackened water._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shinobi Academy**

"Can anyone tell me the names of any th-," Iruka began asking his class but was stopped by the ANBU agent, dog, who interrupted his class for the second time today.

"Inu-san, what can I do for you?" Iruka asked trying not to sound annoyed, it was bad enough that most of his class didn't listen but these constant interruptions only served to break the concentration of those who did.

"Sorry to interrupt your class again Iruka-san," Kakashi said seeing the instructors irritation, "But the Hokage has asked to see Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said before immediately regretting it as he heard every fan girl in the class start squealing as they looked at the Uchiha with hearts in their eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled using his big headjutsu causing the class to fall silent.

"Sasuke," Iruka said turning to the Uchiha "please go with Inu-san to see to the Hokage."

Standing up with an air of arrogance Sasuke followed the ANBU member, ignoring his fan girls as he wondered what important issue Mito's father wanted to discuss with him, the last Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"So you want me to help you kill them?" Tsunade asked more than ready to help Naruto having heard the boy say he needed her help against Minato and Jiraiya.

"No," Naruto answered much to the confusion of everyone there besides Kushina.

"So why do you need us gaki," Anko asked having returned with Mei and Hinata.

"I want your help to expose them and make them suffer," Naruto answered his cold voice sending a shiver down the spines of the females listening.

"But if we kill him and Jiraiya we can go back to Konoha," Shizune said.

"Don't you get it," Kushina spoke turning everyone's attention to her. "If we just kill those two the temes get to die as heroes." She explained thinking about why she had decided to not simply slit Minato's throat while he was sleeping after she found out about Naruto.

"And what about Mito?" Tsunade asked frowning having heard about the troubled girl.

"We'll decide what to do with her later," Kushina said quickly speaking up wanting to talk to Naruto about her dealing with her daughter personally.

"Look we won't just kill Jiraiya and Minato," Naruto said not thinking about Mito at the moment, "death would be too easy for them," Naruto continued clenching his fist, refusing to allow the bastards who had made him suffer his whole life have a quick death. "No first we expose them with the help of a sannin and a kage," Naruto said explaining part of his plan as he pointed at Tsunade and Mei respectively. "Then after I make them suffer only then will we kill Minato and Jiraiya."

Anko let out a low whistle as she looked at the boy in front of her, all her life she had thought of killing Orochimaru, but looking at Naruto she could see he wasn't out to kill them, to him killing the person who had fucked up his life wasn't going to be enough.

"He's right," Mei said turning everyone's attention towards her as she thought about how her friend Zabuza ended up becoming a missing nin after he failed to assassinate Yagura, when initial rumours got out that the Mizukage planned to kill bloodline clan members. "Killing them without exposing them would only make us the murders of a _great_ Hokage and sannin." Mei said thinking of how she and everyone else had believed Zabuza was a traitor before the Bloodline Purge started. "But first I want what you promised me." Mei said turning to Kushina.

"Which is what exactly?" Anko asked having grown tired of the secrecy between Kushina and Naruto, feeling as though she was back in the village she had left surrounded by people who didn't trust the 'Snake Whore'.

Looking to Naruto and seeing him nod Kushina sighed before beginning another long explanation as she told everyone about Ohoyamatsumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hyuuga Compound**

"What!?" a shocked Hiashi asked losing his usual stony expression, as he leaned forward to make sure he had heard his father correctly.

"I said the elders have decided that you are to announce the death of your daughter."

"My daughter is not dead!" Hiashi said raising his voice as he stood up.

"No, she is missing." Hiashi's father said a dangerous edge entering his voice as he glared at his son.

"How d-"

"The Branch Family answers to us as much as it answers to you Hiashi," Hiashi's father said. "We know that your daughter has run away!"

Hiashi frowned as he heard his father say that only he and Ko had known about the things missing from Hinata's room.

"Ko," Hiashi whispered to himself as he realised that Ko had gone against his instructions about not telling anyone that Hinata had run away.

"That girl has disobeyed us time and time again, and continued to put the clan at risk." Hiashi's father said glaring at his son. "Announce her death and send a few Branch Member after her to kill he-"

"NO!" Hiashi yelled slamming his fist on his disk. "I AM NOT GOING TO ORDER SOMEONE TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!"

"Hias-" Hiashi's father began a chilling tone in his voice.

"I AM THE HEAD OF THIS CLAN HIROSHI!" Hiashi yelled standing up to his father like he should have years ago. "YOU AND THE ELDERS ARE **MY ADVISORS**!" Hiashi continued. "Now as I said earlier I am not going to order the death of my daughter, instead I am going to send more Branch Members and hunter nin after her." Hiashi said lowering his voice, making a mental note to discretely request for some hunter nin to go searching for his missing daughter.

"You are going to regret this Hiashi." Hiroshi said glaring at his son.

"Like I said Tousan, I am the clan head and you are not." Hiashi said, thinking about his daughter Hanabi who still didn't know about Hinata. Having made a promise to himself that he would be a better father to both.

Sitting back Hiashi let out a tired sigh as he watched his father leave.

'_They will find you, Hinata_,' Hiashi thought determined, wanting to apologise to his eldest daughter and start fixing all the wrong he had done to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"What about aging?" Shizune asked worriedly having heard Kushina explanation about Ohoyamatsumi.

"There is a seal to stop it," Kushina said sweat dropping thinking of what her ojiisan Kenshin had said again. "But I don't think Naruto and Hinata should have it," Kushina suggested looking at the calm Naruto and the smirking Hinata who knew this Ohoyamatsumi would bring her closer to killing her father and the elders.

"How long will we be in there?" Mina asked thinking about what her kaasan had said.

"Twelve years there which is two years here," Kushina explained "It's how long the seals last."

"I don't want the seal either," Mina said having come to a decision. "I have my reasons." she quickly added not wanting to explain as everyone turned to her. "Besides I still have my Uzumaki genes." the young blonde continued to assure her mother who seemed reluctant, not wanting to explain her discomfort at being the only person who remained physically a child if they used Ohoyamatsumi.

"Fine," Kushina said, gesturing for everyone to follow her, suspecting the reason why her daughter didn't want the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage's Private Hospital Room**

"Sasuke Uchiha," Minato said gazing at the boy in front.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied bowing respectfully to the man who had avenged his clan.

"Earlier today I received evidence that shed new light on who was responsible for your clan's massacre." Minato began slightly smirking as he saw the boy's fists clench slightly. "Originally I had believed that Itachi was solely responsible for your clan's murder, but new evidence has lead me to believe that Itachi did not act alone and in fact had an accomplice."

"AN ACCOMPLICE, WHO IS HE?" Sasuke yelled moving towards the Hokage.

"Sasuke I would advise you to calm down," Minato said glaring at the Uchiha as he raised his killing intent, "Good," Minato said seeing the effect his raised killing intent had on the Uchiha, "now as you know Sasuke I have always looked out for your best interests; killing one of the best shinobi Konoha ever had because he killed your family, even going as far as ensuring the village took care of you to help you move on after your family's death."Minato continued, causing the young Uchiha to nod as he realised all that the Hokage had done for him.

"Which is why I'm not going to tell who his accomplice was yet."

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi said from next to Sasuke grabbing the boy's shoulder as he saw the Uchiha was about to object.

"Instead I'm going to have my best student Kakashi personally train you and awake your Sharingan, then when you are ready I will tell you who he is and how to deal with him." Minato finished waiting to see what the young Uchiha's reaction would be.

"Fine," Sasuke said begrudgingly agreeing with the Hokage, causing Minato to inwardly smirk knowing he had gained a pawn who's Sharingan he could use against the Kyuubi's son if he ever decided to.

"Kakashi from tomorrow I want you to train Sasuke every day after the academy," Minato ordered earning a nod from Kakashi before the two walked out, Minato having dismissed them.

Pushing a button on the machine next to him Minato looked down at the glass cylinder he had been holding that held a lone Sharingan eye that floated in a clear green solution.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Nami asked.

"Are you ready?" Minato asked looking up at the fifty year old female.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Nami answered knowing he was referring to the eye transplant.

"Good," Minato said handing the cylinder with the eye he would use to get back his daughter Mina and extract his revenge from Kushina and the demon to the grey haired doctor. "Here, I want you to implant this into my left eye-socket."

"H-hokage-sam-" Nami began nervously looking at the Hokage's perfect left eye.

"Remove it," Minato ordered seeing the doctor's hesitation.

"H-hai," Nami said bowing as she took the cylinder knowing better than to argue with Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"There it is," Kushina said stopping, pointing at the tower that stood in the centre of the village, the only building that seemed completely intact in the village's runes.

"You do know there is barrier around the tower right?" Hinata asked in a condescending tone as her Byakugan caught sight of the layer of chakra forming a protective dome around the tower which Kushina was pointing at.

"Yes of course I know that there is barrier," Kushina answered an annoyed edge in her voice as she heard the Hyuuga's tone before frowning as she realised the girl shouldn't be able to see it from what Kenshin-ojiisan had told her about the Barrier.

"Kushina-chan, how do you plan on getting past the barrier," Tsunade asked remembering how after she and Shizune set up shelter on the island and buried the few remaining corpses, had gone exploring finding the invisible barrier that had no way through.

"My ojiisan gave me instructions on how to get past it but I'm going to need Mina-chan's help," Kushina said pulling out a scroll she had kept safe since before her days as a gennin.

Sighing Tsunade nodded before her eyes fell on Naruto looking at the boy Tsunade refused to breakdown and cry like she wanted.

'_No,' _she thought shaking her head, refusing to cry as she decided she was going cope with the pain and emotional torment she felt the same way Naruto had, by saving it to inflict on Minato and Jiraiya later.

"We did it ttebane," Tsunade heard Kushina yell excitedly breaking her out of her thoughts, turning her head back Tsunade wiped away a few stray tears before moving towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi no Kuni Border: Valley of the End**

Jiraiya sighed as he jumped from tree to tree towards Konoha, his thoughts occupied by his failure to find his traitorous teammate's village, Otogakure, that he had been hearing so many rumours about. Looking over his shoulder Jiraiya let out a second sigh as his mode became downcast.

'_Hime_' he thought as he glanced at the statue of Hashirama, the grandfather of the big busted blonde woman he had loved for as long as he could remember, the woman he had promised himself to bring back to village eight years ago after she had run off convinced that Kushina's son was not a demon.

_'Oh Hime how mistaken you were,' _Jiraiya thought cheering up as he told himself that he would get Tsunade to understand when he found her.

Pushing aside his thoughts the toad sannin made his way back to Konoha having decided to arrive a few days earlier than he told his apprentice Minato he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

'_Here we go ttebane,_' an excited Kushina thought having resealed the barrier after everyone passed through it. Rubbing her hands together, Kushina nervously grabbed the knob to the Kage's tower not sure what to expect on the other side, having not been here since she was a little girl.

"Are you going to open it?" Mina asked equally excited as her mother, wanting to see her clan's treasure that lay beyond the door.

Turning the knob, Kushina slowly pushed the door open walking into tower before making her way up a fleet of stairs towards the former Uzukage's office.

"Wow," an amazed Anko said summing up everyone's thoughts as they entered a room with hundreds of giant scrolls each with a kanji on them.

"Jutsu Scrolls," Kushina said reading several kanji for Water, Earth, Fire, Wind and Lightning.

"What are these for," A curious Mei asked looking at a giant scoll stack each with the kanji for Food on them.

"Storage scrolls for food," Shizune answered before Kushina could remembering how she and her sensei had found several of those in the ruined buildings.

"Naruto could you stay behind and help my clones seal away these scrolls?" Kushina asked as she made her to Naruto having made twenty shadow clones.

"Why?" Naruto asked turning to Kushina slightly suspicious about his friend wanting him to stay behind despite the several clones she made.

"Because I need to draw the Statis seal on Shizune, Mei, Anko and Tsunade." Kushina said. "And they need to be unclothed for me to draw the full seal on them," Kushina added discretely standing next to Naruto as she explained in a low voice before blushing as she saw everyone staring at her having heard her reason.

"Oh," Naruto said his face heating up as he took the storage seal Kushina held out, before turning to go help seal away some of the scrolls.

"Mina can you also come to help draw the seals and draw one on me," Kushina asked clearing her throat as she shrugged off her embarrassment.

Nodding her head Mina and the rest of the females followed Kushina out the room, leaving behind Hinata who wanted to look through the different scrolls and Naruto who walked to the far side of the large room to seal away some scrolls.

'_Kaasan_,' Naruto thought browsing the differently labelled scrolls in the portion of the room he was currently in.

_"Yes." _Kaguya said from inside Naruto's mindscape looking at the scrolls Naruto was to see if any caught her interest.

_'I'm sorry.'_

_"For what?" _Kaguya asked frowning, not quite sure what her son was apologising for.

_'Last night when I killed those men, you tried comforting me but I pushed you away,'_ Naruto explained as he moved passed scrolls labelled katana.

_"Its fine Naruto-chan, there is no need to apologise" _Kaguya said completely understanding why her son had acted the way he had last night.

_'It's ju-'_

_"It's okay sochi, I understand." _Kaguya interrupted knowing that the combined effect of making his first kill and what he had interpreted as rejection from the woman he had saved had left her son in a bad way. _"I just want you to promise me that you'll always remember that I'm here for you no matter what." _ Kaguya said her mind on something that had been troubling her.

_'I promise Kaasan and thank-you,' _Naruto replied promising feeling grateful as he thought about the first five years of his life where he had no one like Kaguya to care for him.

_"Summoning contracts," _Kaguya said, reading the thing that had caught Naruto's interest as he stopped before her thoughts drifted to memories of her eldest sons using summons to battle her.

Moving closer Naruto opened the scroll Kushina had given before using his basic fuinjutsu skills to seal away the summoning contract scrolls. His thoughts drifting to what he had read about summons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_An Hour Later_

An exhausted Kushina returned with everyone one she had left with, the Stasis seals having been applied but not yet activated as she knew that the seals had to be activated in Ohoyamatsumi as everyone with one would likely pass out from the chakra toll of the activation.

Letting out a tired sigh as her shoulders dropped from fatigue Kushina couldn't wait till she got to Ohoyamatsumi her ojiisan having told her that the dimension was basically a massive clan compound that lay in the centre of an endless field of green hills.

Pushing aside her thoughts Kushina grabbed the large scroll that one of her clones held out for her, sealing it away as she noticed that most of the scrolls had been sealed.

"Are you okay Kushina-chan?" A concerned Tsunade asked stepping forward as she saw Kushina slightly grimace in pain as she dispelled her clones.

"I'm fine," Kushina lied ignoring her fatigue before gesturing for everyone to follow her as she made her way up a couple flights of stairs.

Walking to the far wall of a large empty room, Kushina stopped by the left corner before discreetly swallowing a couple of soldier pills not wanting to worry anyone, before beginning a chain of hand seals twice as long as the one she had used to stop the whirlpool.

Stopping on the dragon seal Kushina placed her hands on the wall in front of before dropping to her knees as she felt her chakra drain.

"Kushina-sama," A worried Shizune cried out in alarm, running forward as she ignored the large array of glowing seals that suddenly formed on the wall in front of Kushina.

"I fine Shizune," Kushina said shakingly getting to her feet.

"Follow me," Kushina said as she weakly gesturing for everyone to follow her, stepping forward before, much to the shock of everyone watching, phasing through the wall with glowing seals on.

Snapping out of her shock Hinata hurried forward, following Kushina through not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to get twelve years' worth of training in two.

Close behind her a curious Anko followed before Mina, Shizune, Tsunade and Mei each made their way through the wall leaving behind Naruto.

_"Naruto," _Kaguya said moments before her son went through stopping him.

_'Yes Kaasan.'_

_"N-never mind it's fine,"_ Kaguya said hesitantly after moments of having a brief debate with herself, realising that Naruto wasn't ready to hear what she had to say.

Frowning as he heard his Kaasan's hesitation Naruto knew there was something bothering her, but dropped the issue as he followed the others through the seal, deciding to question his Kaasan later.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

**Here is Chapter Six for you, hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be a time skip with God-like Naruto.**

**As usual thanks for the support and please support Founders' I have great plans for that story.**

**Till next time:)**


End file.
